


Your Choice

by Jazznsmoke



Category: Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Eventual Smut, Merle beth daryl, Methyl, Methyl pairing, Multi, Slow Burn, Smut, bethyl, meth, the walking dead - Freeform, twd, your choice
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-23
Updated: 2015-09-26
Packaged: 2018-02-10 00:59:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 27
Words: 51,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2004891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jazznsmoke/pseuds/Jazznsmoke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I'd like to say the changes came from his knowing Beth. Don't judge to harshly. All any of us want in this world is to find some sort of happiness," AU. Merle/Beth/Daryl. Starts off Meth and turns into Methyl.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Merle 

It's all sorts of wrong. I'm playing with fire just looking at the girl. There's a special kind of hell just for me cause of the thoughts I got going through my head about her. I don't have any right to be looking at her. I must be fucking crazy. Her daddy would get out his shotgun if he knew what kind of thoughts I was having about his little girl.

I can't keep my eyes off her. Baby brother has warned me away from her too. Saw me looking at her.

"Leave 'er alone, Merle. She's jus' a kid,"

"She ain't no kid any more, Darylina. Ain't no body a kid in this world,"

"She's to good fer ya. An' her daddy'd shoot ya no questions,"

"Ain't nothin' gonna happen, with 'er," I reassured him, walking away.

"Make sure it don't, Merle!" He hollered after me.

Every time she sees me she looks down at her cowboy boots and blushes something fierce. I can't help it. Whenever I'm near her I make some sort of comment, making her blush more. I like seeing her cheeks bright red cause of me.

Evenings she likes to sing to the group, or when she's taking care of Officer Friendly's baby. I act all surly and pretend I don't much care for her singing. But I find some reason or the other to stick around and listen till she's done singing. Or I'll go around some corner, little ways away and listen. I must be getting soft in my old age.

 

*****************************************************************************************************************************************

Beth 

He's older than me. I don't know how much older, exactly. I'm not even sure how old I am, anymore. Probably 19 by now. I keep blushing every time I see him. He probably thinks I'm some pathetic teenager. If anyone knew that I have a crush on Merle Dixon, bad boy, redneck biker they'd call me crazy.

I want to just march up to him and tell him that I like him. He'll probably laugh right in my face, though. Next time I get the chance I'm going to tell him.

I got my wish to talk to him, that's for sure. I literally ran into him in the prison yard, by the cars. Bounced off his chest, would have fallen on my behind on the floor if he wasn't quick and grabbed my arm to steady me.

"T-t-thanks," I stammered.

His eyebrow quirked up, and he smirked at me. "Cat got yer tongue, girl?"

"Something like that," I managed after a moment. His smirk got bigger and there was a glint in his eye.

"I seen the way ya look at ole Merle,"

"How do I look at cha?" I asked, pretending to not know what he's talking about.

"Blushin', an' gettin' all sorts o' shy. Ya got a crush on ole Merle, don't'cha?"

Well, that was unexpected. I didn't really expect him to call me out on having a crush on him. "So what if I do?" Don't be flustered. Don't be that typical schoolgirl with a crush on an older guy, c'mon Beth. Play it cool. Look at me, giving myself a pep talk.

"'S cute," He grinned, making me glare at him.

"Screw you, Merle," I said, turning away from him. I knew he'd just be a jerk. I started to walk back towards the prison but I was yanked backwards. "What the heck's that for?"

"Ain't done talkin' ta ya, suga," I scowled at him. He laughed at me.

"Then talk," I said, frustrated.

"Aww, don't be cranky, lil girl,"

"I'm not a little girl," I told him, hands on hip.

He raised his arms up, hand out in front of him. "Didn't mean ta offend ya, Darlin', I know ya ain't a little girl,"

I glared at him and said, "I'm goin' inside. Leave me be,"

 

*****************************************************************************************************************************************

Merle

The little thing went on up into the prison. I was on watch a couple of days later, sitting inside the tower polishing my blade and I heard light footsteps on the metal stairs outside. I paused in my cleaning to look up at the door. I was surprised to see her walk in. She paused with the door half open. "'M sorry. I was jus' lookin' for Daryl," She said sounding flustered and her cheeks bright red.

"What'cha need my brotha fer?" I asked.

"Gonna ask him to train me, more," She said, looking like she's about to start crying.

"Now, suga why are ya bout ta start cryin' all over the place?"

She shook her head mumbling, "It's nothing," I stood up and walked over to her. Now I'm really curious why she's upset.

"What's got ya all upset?"

"Some people don't understand what no means," She mumbled, and I almost didn't hear her.

"What'cha mean? Someone lay hands on ya, girl?" I asked, my vision going a little red. I'll kill anyone who touches what's mine. Mine? She isn't mine, far from it. Her head tilted down, and I barely saw the tears hit the floor. I'm glad I took my blade off, cause I shocked myself and pulled her into my arms. She stiffened and then wrapped her arms around my waist. "Who hurt ya, sweet thang?"

She sniffled into my chest and I felt my anger rising. "Zach," She finally murmured.

"He ain't gonna touch ya again. Why don't cha keep me company up here, my shifts almost over," I suggested as her cries quieted. Soon as my watch is over and she's back with her family that boys going to regret touching her and making the little angel cry.

 

*****************************************************************************************************************************************

Beth

I stayed with Merle in the watchtower till Michonne came up to relieve him. We didn't talk too much. He walked me inside and to my cell. Before he left he said "Don't worry 'bout nothin', suga," I fell asleep pretty quick.

*****************************************************************************************************************************************

The next morning everyone was talking about Merle beating up Zach. No one knew why, except for me. Merle and Daryl are sitting over by the stairs, looking tense. Rick started talking about kicking Merle out.

"It's my fault," I announced.

"What are ya talking about, Bethy?" Daddy asked, hobbling closer to me.

"It's my fault Merle beat up Zach," I clarified.

"I doubt it was your fault, sweet heart,"

"It was. I told him that Zach wasn't listening to me when I told him no and he hit me,"

"He what?" Maggie asked, her voice rising, "Where'd he hit ya, Bethy?"

"My stomach," I told her.

"Show me," Daddy said, voice quiet. I lifted my shirt up a little and showed him my stomach. I was surprised at how big and dark black and purple the bruise is, right above my belly button.

"Where is he? Merle's gonna be the last o' his problems when I'm through wit' him," Maggie hollered. Her face is bright red.

"Calm down, Maggie. We're gonna find a just punishment for that boy. But we'll do it when tempers aren't high," Daddy said, ever the voice of reason.

Everyone agreed and went back to eating and talking quietly. Daddy told me not to worry much about the bruising, it'd go away after awhile.

I saw Merle leave from the corner of my eye. I waited till the group wasn't paying attention to me before I followed him out of the room. He was standing in his cell when I caught up to him. "Merle?" I asked.

"What'cha need, suga?" He said, not turning to look at me.

"Thank you," I said, and he turned around. I could tell he was surprised at my words. I took a step forward, then another. One more and I was directly in front of him. I tilted my head up to look him in the eyes. I took a deep breath then I stood on my tip-toes and leaned in.

 

*****************************************************************************************************************************************

Merle

She's standing right in front of me, is this slip of a girl going to kiss me?

She stands on the tips of her toes and tilts her head back a little. I blinked and suddenly her lips are on mine. Fuck, her lips are soft. I kissed her back, shouldn't have, but I did. I broke away from her. "You were right, I do like ya," She said when I pulled back from her.

"Fuck," I said, running my hand through my hair. "Girl, I ain't what cha want,"

"Ya don't know my mind, Merle,"

"I know ya don' need an ole man kissin' on ya. Yer daddy'd have my hide if he saw me kissin' his baby girl,"

"Daddy trusts me ta make my own decisions, an' to do what's right," She crossed her arms in front of her chest. "Ya like me, too, don't'cha?"

"Don' matter none if I like ya or not, darlin',"

"That's not what I asked ya,"

"Tell ya what, suga. I'll make ya a deal,"

She tilted her head, "What kind o' deal?"

"Ya talk ta yer daddy, an' if he don't come an' try ta kill me, we'll talk again, bout what ya want," I explained, watching as her lips quirked up in a damn smirk. The fuck did I just get myself into? That little smirk of hers is telling me she knows something I don't.

"Deal," She agreed quickly. She leaned up and pressed a kiss to my cheek and before I could blink she turned around and walked right out of my cell. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. This girls got me going crazy.

*****************************************************************************************************************************************

 

Beth

He wants me to talk to Daddy without Daddy going and killing him. I laughed quietly to myself and made my way to Daddy's cell. I stopped at the cell door and watched Daddy for a minute. He's sitting there reading his bible.

"Daddy?" I asked, quietly. He looked up from his bible and smiled at me. "Can we take a walk down to the library?" I don't want anyone hearing our conversation, now that our family is slowly settling down for the night. I watched as he slowly set down his bible and turned his body towards me.

"Everything alright, sweet heart?" He asked.

"Ya, Daddy. I just want to talk to you," He nodded before standing up, using the top bunk to hoist himself up. He waved me away when I reached out to help him. We walked in silence to the library. I checked to make sure no one was in there before I shut the library door.

I ran through what I wanted to say again before sitting down next to him on the couch. "I like someone. But he's scared of anything happening with us, cause your gonna shoot him."

Daddy sat in silence for a moment. "Would this mysterious man be Merle Dixon?" I felt my eyes widen and Daddy chuckled. "Sweet heart, I've been watching the interactions between the two of you for a while now. I couldn't help but wonder when you two would see it for yourselves. He's not the man I would have envisioned you with, but this is not the world it once was. Merle proved himself to care for you, and that he's willing to protect you,"

I was stunned. I knew daddy would listen to what I had to say, but I didn't expect this. "Nothing's happened yet, Daddy. I kissed him, but he pushed me away,"

"Merle's a good man. He's led a hard life. You have my blessing," Daddy said. I reached over and hugged him.

"Thank you, daddy!"

"One more thing, Beth. The two of you have to tell the rest of our family. I don't think your sister won't be as understanding as I am,"

I walked with Daddy back to his cell and then went to Merle's cell.

He was lying on his bunk, reading.

"I talked to Daddy," I announced. He set his book down and sat up.

*****************************************************************************************************************************************

 

Merle

"I talked to Daddy," Fuck if she isn't determined. Things must have gone in her favor, since she's here instead of her daddy, carrying a shotgun.

"Should I be worryin' bout yer daddy hobbling after me wit' a shotty?" I asked, causing her to giggle.

"Nah, daddy gave his blessing,"

I knew my eyes were wide. Her daddy gave permission for his baby girl to anything with a dirty, redneck like me? "What'd ya tell 'im?

"That I like someone an' he asked if it was you. He said he approves but we gotta tell everyone. No hidin',"

I ran my hand across my face. "What exactly ya want, girl?"

"You."

"That so?"

"Yup,"

She's barely an arms length away from where I'm sitting on the edge of my bunk. I reached my hand out and grabbed her waist, pulling her close to me. I put my stump arm around her waist and move the other arm up to her neck, pulling her face down to mine. I kissed her. It wasn't one of those soft kisses, it was a hard, fast and deep kiss. She kept up, lips moving against mine.

"So, what're we doin'?" She asked pulling away slightly.

"Guess we'll tell yer family tomorra we're somethin'," It felt like pulling teeth out, saying those words. I've never been one for relationships; they're too messy. I've always preferred fucking then skipping out. This girl's worth more than that.

"Okay," She undid her hair from its ponytail just to tie it back up. "I'll let ya go to bed now," She said starting to turn away.

"Now, hold up a damn minute, suga," I said, keeping my arm around her waist. She looked at me, confused. This girls all sorts of innocent. "Climb in," I motioned towards the bed and before her little eyes could go wide I tacked on, "Ain't gonna do nothin' ya ain't sure 'bout. Jus' gonna sleep," She wants to be mine; she's sleeping in my bed. She nodded and pulled her boots off. I moved over so she can climb in. I took my shoes off and climbed in next to her, pulling her against me.

*****************************************************************************************************************************************

 

Beth

First thing in the morning Merle and me went down to the common area.

We were the first two people downstairs, so I set about making breakfast. Oatmeal with dried fruit in it it's a simple breakfast. It's not like we have the options for a big breakfast. I got half way through heating up the water when I heard Judith start crying from the cellblock. I pointed at Merle who's been watching me go about making breakfast and said, "Keep an eye on that. I'll be right back,"

He humphed and agreed saying, "Yes Ma'am," I smiled at him over my shoulder as I went to grab Judy from Rick. Rick gratefully handed her to me, following me downstairs. I shifted Judy on my hip and went back to the oatmeal. I could feel Merle's eyes on me, watching me move around the space. Every now and then I'd lift my eyes up to his and smile at him, but mostly I paid attention to what I was doing and talking to Judith. When the oatmeal was done I put some in bowls and set them in front of Rick and Merle.

Slowly the rest of our family wandered in. As they came in I filled up a bowl and handed it to everyone. The last person to come in was Daddy. He smiled as he walked in, and came over to me to grab a bowl of oatmeal. He gave me a side hug. He gave me a kiss on the side of the head, mumbling as he did so, "How're things going?"

"Fine, Daddy," I smiled up at him. He took his bowl and went to sit down. I noticed he sat at the same table as Rick and Merle. Now that everyone's gotten food, I dished a bowl for Judith and myself. I sat down in between Merle and Rick, setting Judy on Rick's lap and leaning my back slightly into Merle's left arm. I alternated between feeding Judith a bite and giving myself a bite of the food. When I finished I got up, grabbing the empty bowls on the table and putting them in the bucket to get washed later. I sat back down and Merle whispered in my ear, "Ya ready fer the drama that's bout ta happen, Suga?" Before I had the chance to answer Maggie stood up and made her way over to us.

"What're we goin' to do wit' Zach? He ain't gettin' away wit' what he did ta Beth," She stood directly in front of Rick, looking back and forth between him, Daddy, me and Merle.

"He won't be getting away with anything, Maggie. We'll put it to a vote what we do with him," Rick told her.

This is not the drama I had planned for this morning. I had already forgotten all about Zachs punishment.

"Take him an' leave him high an' dry away from 'ere. Give 'im a knife an' some water, leave 'im ta find 'is own way." Daryl suggested from where he's leaning against the wall.

"That's to good fer him!" Maggie exclaimed, and Glenn walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist, murmuring in her ear. I noticed her visibly relax some.

"Any other suggestions?" Rick asked, looking around the room before his eyes landed on me.

"Kill 'im." Carl suggested.

"That ain't right Carl, an' ya know it. We don't kill people, not unless we have ta," I said, trying to stay calm.

"What's gonna keep him from comin' back here to hurt ya again, if we jus' let him go?" He asked.

"I got you, Merle, Daryl, yer daddy, Glenn, Ty an' everyone here ta keep me safe, an' I'm not completely defenseless, Carl,"

"Cause Merle's gonna protect ya real good," He sneered.

"Watch yer mouth, boy. Ain't nothin' gonna happen ta her. Fucker's gonna have ta get through me ta hurt her again," Merle growled, and his arm came around my waist, pulling my back against his chest.

The room got real quiet during our exchange, and I knew everyone was looking at Merle's arm wrapped around me.

"Ah, fuck. I thought I tole ya ta leave tha girl alone, Merle!"

"It ain't none o' yer business, lil brotha,"

"What's goin' on with you an' my little sister?" Maggie questioned.

"I'm wit' him, Maggs," I said, looking into my sisters eyes.

"The fuck ya are. This payment fer him takin' care o' Zach yesterday?"

"Screw you, Maggie! It ain't like that! Merle's a good man. I made the first move. He pushed me away. It's all been my choice. I'm not a little girl anymore,"

Her eyes narrowed and anyone could say anything Tyreese spoke, "Life's too short for the old worlds rules. We gotta find happiness wherever we can. I don't see nothing wrong with them so long as he treats her right. Besides, isn't she 19 by now? The old world? That would be almost normal. Back then it would have been a pairing for a whole different reason, but I don't see anything but purity in this. I've seen the differences in Merle since he left Woodbury. I knew him there and I know him now. I'd like to say the changes came from his knowing Beth. Don't judge to harshly. All any of us want in this world is to find some sort of happiness. Look't you and Glenn, Maggie. I heard the stories of how you two came to be together. Unless you want people to frown upon you for your choices don't judge them for theirs. Let them live their lives. Who knows how long any of us have?" That's the most I've ever heard him speak, and the fact that he said that much to defend me and Merle was something special. Maggie looked shell-shocked at his words. I looked around at our family, seeing various looks of shock, acceptance, upset and pride.

"I gave them my blessing," Daddy said, still sitting, his voice quiet. I waited for Maggie to say something, anything. All she did was turn around and walk out of the room. "She'll come around, Bethy,"

"I know, Daddy," I smiled at him before leaning more into Merle's arms. I'm kind of surprised he hasn't said anything. I turned around, eyes searching his. His eyes were stormy. "It's jus' you an' me, Merle," I whispered so only he could hear. I watched as the storm passed, and his heart beat against my shoulder slowed. He smirked.

"What're we doin' bout that punk ass kid?" Merle said, switching the group's focus away from me and him and back to Zach.

"Guess we're taking him a ways away, and letting him loose. No need to vote if there isn't another option on the table. We are not killing him. Beth's right, there," Rick replied, rubbing his hand over his scruffy face, suddenly looking exhausted. "An' far as I'm concerned about their relationship, it's up to them, and Hershel. It is none of our business. Tyreese is right, the old rules don't apply. I won't begrudge any one their happiness,"

"Thank ya," Merle said, the words sounding like they hurt him a little to say. I echoed his words, looking around at our family again. No one looked shocked or upset anymore. More or less everyone was smiling, now.

*****************************************************************************************************************************************

 

Merle

Today has not gone the way I planned in any way. I didn't expect Tyreese of all fucking people to stand up for mine and Beth's relationship, and then Officer Friendly to back his statement up. I sat there like a moron with my mouth hanging open while that guy defended my wanting to be with the girl, to her sister. I knew they'd be pissed, expected them to be pissed. Especially my brother, but I didn't expect anyone to justify it.

Then she had to see that I was raging an inner battle, trying to figure out what to say to these people, and remind me that it's just me and her, that nothing else matters. I wanted to kiss her more than anything in that moment. Instead I turned their attention as far away from me and her as I could and reminded them about that punk who tried to touch my woman. There I go calling her mine again. Guess she is mine, now. Nothing's going to keep her from me now. I'm not letting her go. I need that girl more than I've needed anything in my life. I just tightened my hold on her a little bit, and followed the discussion about what to do with the kid. I don't care what they do with him so long as he isn't here to hurt her again.

I keep thinking about how much I want them to hurry up and figure out what they want to do with the fucking kid so I can hurry up and be alone with her. I want to feel her lips on mine, again. As much as they all seem to be accepting of us now, I doubt her daddy would be to keen for me to start kissing her in front of him, especially if I started kissing down her neck like I want. Instead, I kissed the side of her cheek, and counting the moments till we're alone.


	2. Chapter 2

Merle

Shit, Daryl's avoiding me for a couple of days, he's mighty pissed. My brother has his panties in a bunch about me and Blondie, and I know I'm going to hear about it soon as we have watch together tonight. I know how pissed the boy is, he's been running around with his anger boiling just under the surface. I saw the bandages the lesbian Carol or whatever her name is, wrapped on his hand from punching a wall or something. Impressive he hasn't blown his top keeping that anger in. He sure has changed, he isn't the same shy, angry son of a bitch he was before.

I ran my hand down my face before I pushed the door open to head out of the prison and to the tower. I walked inside, acknowledging Michonne and Tyreese with a slight nod. Black Beauty hates my guts and I can't hardly blame her none, all the shit that happened with the Governor, and my part in it. They both left and I started my watch shift. Baby brother is late, that isn't like him.

30 minutes into the shift and he waltz's in. "Yer late. Didn't think I raised some lazy sack o' shit, brotha,"

"Fuck ya, Merle."

"Got somethin' ya wanna say ta me, Darylina?" His jaw twitched and I knew he was about to come unglued. I smirked, knowing it'll flip that last switch.

"What ya think yer doin' wit' that girl? Ya ain't no good fer her! Yer jus' a fucked up, ole redneck piece o' shit! This ain't some game! She ain't like all them girls ya been wit'! She ain't ya type, neither!"

"Ya think I don't know all that Shit, boy, that's why I fought 'er on this! I ain't good!"

"Then why ya doin' it?" He asked.

"I don't fuckin' know," I growled, "Somethang 'bout 'er," He gave me a look I can only describe as knowing. "If I didn't know betta, brotha I'd think ya got a thang fer 'er too." I commented. He looked down and scuffed his boot. "Ya do, don't'cha?" Aw fuck. No wonder he's been running around all sorts of pissed off, more than he should have been if he was only pissed cause I'm fucking with the Farmers Daughter. I took a step back and turned, punching the wall. He still didn't say a word. I turned back to him. "She's mine, ya hear?"

He scoffed, "Ya think I don't know that? I ain't stupid. Ya hurt 'er, I'll kill ya,"

"S'long we're on tha same page, brotha,"

We finished our shift in silence then I went back to my cell, hopping my little angel would still be sleeping in my bed. I just want to wrap her up in my arms and hold on to her 'til the sun comes up. For once I want something more than just sex. The last few nights since she talked to her daddy she's slept in my bed. I know I'm going to have to talk to the old man eventually. That's the least of my worries tonight. My minds to focused on the fact Darylina's got a thing for the little angel.

 

*****************************************************************************************************************************************

Beth

I woke up when Merle came in. I stretched lazily as he got undressed to his boxers and climbed in with me. His eyebrows are furrowed and he's tense like he's angry. "What's wrong?" I asked, running my fingers across his face.

"Ain't nothin' ta worry 'bout, Missy." He said, frowning.

"Yer upset 'bout something. Did Maggie say something to ya?" Maggie hasn't said a word to me in days. I tried talking to her a few times but she ignored me. Glenn always gives me an apologetic look and Daddy said she'd come around. I've been worried she'll go looking for Merle and hit him or yell at him, she's mad enough.

"Nah, jus' some things wit' lil brotha 's all. Le's jus' get some sleep, alright?"

"Okay," I agreed, giving him a soft kiss before tucking my face against his chest and snuggling close. If he doesn't want to talk about what ever is eating at him I won't press him for answers. I got faith he'll tell me if he wants to.

He hasn't made any move to change our physical status yet and I'm glad about that. I'm not ready to do anything yet. It kind of surprised me that he hasn't. I know he's got a reputation, I've heard the things Daryl and the others have said about him. How he's a 'ladies man', and that he likes a nice 'roll in the sack' more than about anything. I knew since the day I met him that there is more to Merle Dixon than just sex and anger and racism.

*****************************************************************************************************************************************

 

We got up for breakfast with everyone and I helped Carol serve. Daryl came in, but only grunted at me and refused to look me in the eye. He's barely talked to me since Merle and I told the group. Merle said there was something going on between them. I spent the morning helping Carol with laundry and Judith and then helped her to make lunch. Daryl came in at lunchtime but didn't stay more than five minutes, and he sure didn't say a word. Dinnertime he didn't even come in.

Sasha noticed me looking at the door as she helped me dish food out. "Ya looking for Daryl?" She asked and I bit my lip, nodding.

"He's been on watch most of the day, snarling and grumping at everyone. The way he's acting you'd think he's jealous," Sasha told me, and I felt my eyes widen.

"He's just pissed 'cause o' me'n Merle, don't think it's right," I explained.

"If that's all it is than I'd be surprised," She commented.

"I'm gonna take 'im a plate after we're done," I told her as the last few people moved through the line. She accepted my statement with a nod.

*****************************************************************************************************************************************

 

Merle

"Where ya goin'?" I asked as Beth walked up to me with two plates of food.

"Gonna take Daryl a plate o' food,"

"The boy's fine," I told her, eyes narrowed. It's fucking insane I'm feeling jealous over the fact she's taking food out to my little brother. I know that's fucking nuts to think she'd play me. She looked up at me with her big blue eyes before looking away and setting down the plates. She wrapped her little arms around my waist and leaned up, pressing her lips against mine. My eyes darted around the room at everyone. No one's paying us any mind, except her daddy who looks kind of smug. I felt myself relax and kiss her back. She pulled away sooner than I wanted her too.

"I dunno what's goin' on between you two but Daryl's still my friend an' that ain't changin'." She told me, hands on her hips. She looks sexy as hell when she tries to lay down the law. I kissed her, wiping that look of exasperation off her face. I smiled, smug.

"Mhm, Suga, ya taste good,"

"Quit yer sweet talkin', I got thangs ta do," She giggled, and damn if that isn't the sweetest sound I ever did hear. Yup, there's something special about this girl.

*****************************************************************************************************************************************

 

Beth

I got to the top of the tower and juggled the plates to one hand to open the door. I let my eyes adjust to the darkness and make out Daryl's form. "I brought ya dinner," I said. He half turned and grunted. I rolled my eyes, as I walked further in, setting the plates on the small table in the corner. He still hasn't said anything, just that grunt. "Are ya made?" I asked him.

"It ain't ya business, girl. Jus' leave." He snapped. I was shocked at his words and I felt my eyes tearing up. "Ya deaf? I said fuckin' leave,"

"Screw you, Daryl!" I didn't know what else to say, and the tears I was trying to hold back rolled down my face. I turned and walked out of the tower and back into the prison, going straight to my cell and ignoring everyone.


	3. Chapter 3

Beth

"Beth?" I looked up to see my sister standing in the doorway of my "room". Maggie looks nervous standing there; she's even wringing her hands. Apparently it takes me storming across the prison for my sister to stop giving me the silent treatment. "Ya wanna talk about it?"

I do, but it took me a moment to decide if I wanted to talk to Maggie. I knew she'd talk to me again when she came to terms with things, but till this moment I didn't realize how much it was hurting me. Finally I decided I wanted to talk to my sister, end all our fighting and talk about the changes in my life and what just happened with Daryl.

"Ya, I do," I sniffled, "Daryl wants nothin' ta do with me an' I don't understand why. Me'n him are friends! An' you haven't said a word to me in almost a week, I'm with Merle an' I can't even talk to ya 'bout what's happenin' in my life!"

It took Maggie a moment after my outburst to come into my cell. She hesitated and then sat next to me, wrapping her arms around me. I leaned into her. "I'm sorry, Beth. I know I haven't been the best sister. I needed time to figure it out. I'm not okay with it, but I'm dealing. Daryl's upset. Ya know he isn't good with talking and making his feelings known. He needs time like I did." Maggie explained.

"I forgive ya. I know ya'll need time. I know it's different an' new. It is for me too, Maggs. He told me ta leave, ain't none of my business and to just leave. He's never been so…" I'm not sure what word to use, "Mean," I finished. "We were friends. He talked ta me, opened up. He's completely shut me out an' he's bein' a jerk."

"There's somethin' more ta what's goin' on with 'im. He's different with ya than he is with anyone else, even his brother an' Carol. Ya'll are closer. Just give him space. Let him work it out his way. Ya don't wanna make Daryl Dixon feel trapped." Maggie wiped away the last of the tears on my face before scooting away from me to lean against the wall.

"Thanks Maggie. I'll give him space,"

"So, spill! Tell me everything I've missed!" Maggie demanded.

 

*****************************************************************************************************************************************

Merle

Beth came back in less than 15 minutes after going to the tower. Her face was bright red and she was crying. Her daddy, sister and Officer Friendly all called out to her but she just kept going. What did Darylina do to make my angel cry? I'll deal with him after I go see to my woman. "May I have a word with you?" I looked up to see her old man standing in front of me. I was to wrapped up in my thoughts to hear him hobbling over.

"Do I have a choice?"

"Not really, but I thought I'd give you the option." It's hard not to like the old man. I moved over and motioned for him to sit. Guess I'm having a talk with the old man sooner than I expected. "Now, I'm going to keep this short and sweet. It seems to me you have a young lady to console." I waited for him to continue, no point talking before he said his piece. "You're a good man, with a hard past. I don't always care for you, and your choices, but I respect you. I expect you to do right by my baby girl and treat her well, as well as protect her. I'm an old man with one leg. I can't do much anymore. I'm entrusting her with you. However, if you hurt my baby you'll find yourself being chased by an old, one-legged man with a shotgun, and I'll be sure to find some buckshot."

As much as I wanted to be a smart ass I figured it's probably not the best time to run my mouth, not when her daddy is telling me he respects me and threatening me with buckshot in the same damn breath. Besides, I respect the old man too much and I don't need him against me being with his little girl. He's probably the only reason most of the prison isn't chasing me with torches and pitchforks. "Hell, I'll be standin' still fer ya. Whole damn prison'd be on me if I hurt ya girl. Shit, I know I ain't what'cha woulda wanted fer 'er. Done a lotta shit I ain't proud o', an' a lotta shit make ya change yer mind 'bout respectin' me. I'll protect 'er with my life. Ya know only a Dixon can kill a Dixon, have ta go through me ta hurt 'er,"

 

I finished talking with the old man and went looking for my little angel. I went to her cell first. I heard talking a few feet away so I walked close enough to hear who she was talking to. Her sister finally grew a pair and decided to talk to her. I heard enough of their conversation to know why she came in crying and to hear her go off about not being able to talk to her sister about anything.

Might as well leave them to their bonding shit and take care of my brother.

 

*****************************************************************************************************************************************

"The fuck ya want now?" He questioned, not turning around. I didn't answer instead I crossed the room to him and slammed him against the wall before he had fully finished speaking. I saw the recognition flicker through his eyes as I slammed him into the wall. A split second later I sent my fist into his nose. I landed a couple more blows before he started fighting back. We ended up on the floor, rolling for dominance. The fight only lasted a few minutes but we were both bloody and bruising.

He lit a cigarette and I held my hand out for one. He handed it over and lit it for me without a word. We smoked in silence. "Ya make 'er cry again it'll be worse," I told him, taking the final drag off my cigarette. He nodded as he stubbed his out. Daryl started to say something but kept stopping. "Jesus Christ. Spit it out already." I snapped.

"Ya always manage ta fuck up my life somehow."

"I only ever tried ta look out fer ya,"

"Ya always say that, but yer only ever lookin' out fer yaself."

"I did my best by ya. I wasn't perfect but I tried."

"That how ya explain bummin' money off me fer drugs, gettin' me kicked outta my apartments 12 times, or leavin' me behind ta join tha military an' take the beatin' fer ya? Or all the times I had ta bail yer ass outta jail an get my ass kicked cause I had ta jump in an' save yer ass?" His voice kept getting louder and louder and he started pacing. He's right, I probably did more harm than good.

"I-" He cut me off before I could finish.

"Ya only ever thought 'bout yaself, jus' like wit' Beth."

 

*****************************************************************************************************************************************

Beth

"I'm goin' back down. I have watch soon with Glenn. We're relievin' Daryl. I know yer upset still. Take your time an' come down when you're ready. I'll send Carol up with Jude. She always makes ya feel better."

I just looked at my sister for a moment. She's done a total 360 on everything and it seems like me and her are okay again. "Thanks Maggs. This mean were okay again?" It doesn't hurt to ask.

She nodded and laughed a little. "Ya really have to ask?"

"I was jus' checkin'!"

*****************************************************************************************************************************************

 

Merle

Maggie and her husband came up the tower steps. "You like like crap," China–Man commented.

"Rick said to relieve you. You've been on watch plenty long. Go see daddy, he'll patch you up, Daryl. An' I suggest you don't make my sister cry again. It's a damn good thing I like ya, Daryl." She told him, glaring. Her husband shuffled his feet around, looking uncomfortable.

"'m sorry," He grumbled, looking down. Little brother looked rather contrite. I've never seen that look on him before. He gathered up his bow and went back to the prison. I made to follow him, but the spit-fire motioned for me to stay.

"She's my sister. Treat 'er well. See Carol to get fixed up before you go see her. She's gonna be pissed ya were fighting. She always hated Shawn fighting, especially when it came to her. It's a good thing I fought for her an' she never knew it, otherwise she would have been mad at me more often."

"I'll find her first, 'fore I go see Beth," I rolled my eyes, females are finicky about the stupidest shit. Going to get pissed because a man found you to be worth fighting over. I'll deal with her anger when she gets mad, like I deal with everything-head on. Who the hell is Shawn?

*****************************************************************************************************************************************

 

Beth

Carol brought me Judith half an hour after Maggie left me. Jude had me laughing and giggling in no time. I promised Carol I'd keep her for the niht, Carol looked burnt out and I know I haven't been as helpful with her lately.

*****************************************************************************************************************************************

"How ya feelin', sugar?" I didn't hear Merle come in, I was so wrapped up playing with Judy. I scooted around to look at him and gasped, jumping to my feet.

"What happened?" His cheek is bruising and his lip is red and swollen and has a cut on it. I reached out and ghosted my fingers over his cheek.

"Little brotha got in a few good licks. Nothin' ta worry 'bout."

Nothing to worry about? Daryl hit him! "Why'd he hit ya?"

"Cause I hit him first?"

"Ya plan on bein' cryptic or jus' tellin' me what happened?"

"Shit, Angel. Ain't no big deal. Jus' got inta a fight wit' my brotha. Got what he deserves fer makin' ya cry. He shoulda known betta."

"You were fightin' cause o' me?" He shrugged. "I dunno if I'm upset or if I kinda like that ya were fightin' 'bout me. 's that weird?"

"Nah. You got the kid tonight?" He asked, grabbing my hand from his cheek and lacing our fingers together. I smiled at that small gesture.

"Ya, I promised Carol."

"I'll sleep in here wit' ya. No use luggin' her bed into my cell fer the night."

I smiled up at him, and then gently kissed the corner of his mouth, avoiding his cut.

"Who's Shawn?"


	4. Chapter 4

Merle

"Who's Shawn?" I asked. I regretted asking right away, cause her big blue eyes got watery. This guy must have meant a lot to her. I felt a twinge of jealousy. It's stupid as fuck to feel jealous over some guy who probably died when the world got over run by the walking dead.

"My older brother,"

"Didn't know ya had a brother, sugar,"

"Yup. He was older than me an' Maggie. My mama had him 'fore she married daddy. Maggie was four an' Shawn seven. Maggie's mama died when she was two. Shawn was always real protective of us, me 'specially."

Her eyes got bright and she started smiling, talking about her family. I realized I'd do anything; listen to anything she said if it meant she was smiling. Damn if I'm not going soft cause of her. I asked her to tell me about him. She gave me the most beautiful smile I ever seen, so I knew I did the right thing. She pulled me all the way into the room and we sat on the floor with the kid. My angel leaned into my side.

"When I started school he told Daddy he was going ta walk me ta my classroom, thank ya, an' Daddy told him that he was glad Shawn wanted ta do that. Shawn ended up walkin' me ta my classroom every day for the next four years. Then I decided I was too big for him ta walk me ta class anymore. He stopped walkin' me ta class 'cept for the first day o' school each year. But I saw him every now an' then watchin' ta make sure I made it into class. He did it all the way till I finished middle school. He probably did it when I was in high school, too. I never saw him though,"

She stopped talking to help the munchkin sit up again.

"Shawn used to have his friends over ta the farm an' they'd play Risk. Shawn always let me let me 'play'. They'd give me a small country at the bottom of the map an' I'd take my roll an' card an' watch 'em play, learning. They always wiped out my army or bought it from me in the end. I played with 'em for four or five years. I never once won until I was prolly twelve or thirteen. We played like usual till it was my turn an' when one o' Shawn's friends, I don't remember his name, handed me the dice they asked me whether I wanted ta roll or not, like they did every time. Instead o' saying I'd roll an' take my card I told 'em I wanted ta attack. I sat back an' accumulated a huge army up till then. I started my attack wit' North America an' it only took me one turn ta conquer the world. They didn't let me play again." Her eyes sparkled and she started laughing.

"Remind me not ta underestimate ya. Sneaky aren't ya?" I asked her, laughing too.

"I remember Shawn was so mad I won, cause he was close ta winning. His friends were mad too. One of 'em called me a cheater, an' boy, Shawn was mad as a wet cat. He tole his friend to stop bein' such a sore loser an' to grow up. I'd been watching for years learning their strategies. His friend called me some sorta nasty name. Shawn punched him, an' told him ta leave an' never come back."

"Sounds like he was a good brotha to ya," Better brother than I ever was to Daryl.

 

*****************************************************************************************************************************************

Beth

Last night was nice. Merle and me spent the evening talking about my brother and my family growing up, and playing with Jude till I put her to bed, then we went to bed. Carol came in early offering to take Jude for the day. Merle was still sleeping. I told her I'd keep her. While we were whispering Carol kept throwing smiles towards Merle, cause he had his arm wrapped around my waist in his sleep.

Not even an hour after Carol left, I had just drifted back to sleep and Judith woke up screaming. I got up and grabbed her as quick as I could and tried calming her. Merle woke up when she started screaming and nothing I was doing calmed her down. It's to early for her to want a bottle and I changed her when she woke up a couple hours before.

"Sorry," I said to Merle.

"'S okay, Angel. Gotta get up any how,"

"What're ya doin' today?"

"I got watch inna coupla hours an' gotta check the weapons fer Officer Friendly," I watched as he stretched and popped his back.

"I have Jude an' probably laundry," Merle came over to us and took her from me. He started talking to her and she started calming down right away. "Must be that Dixon charm." Merle smirked and then kissed me. His kisses send a trail of fire from my lips right on down into the pit of my belly.

 

*****************************************************************************************************************************************

Me and Jude went downstairs for breakfast but went back to my cell afterwards. I still really didn't want to be around everybody.

I started to leave my cell to go to the laundry area, but I stopped when I faced my cell door and Daryl was standing there. I couldn't decide if I was more angry or sad to see him. He stood there with his hands stuffed deep down into his pockets. He looked awkward and like he felt out of place. I'm kind of glad he felt that way.

"What? Thought ya wanted me gone?" I questioned him, glaring. I set Jude down on the blanket on the floor. The way he treated me really hurt. I'm not going to let him off the hook very easily. It was probably the most painful thing I've ever felt.

"S'pose I deserved that,"

"Ya, ya did. What do ya want?" I'm being bitchy. I know it, and I feel kind of bad.

"'m sorry,"

I cocked my head to the side, staring at him. I know how much it took for him to say that.

"I forgive ya," I told him. So much for not letting him off the hook easy. "Ya wanna explain ta me why ya were so mean?"

"Iunno," He shrugged.

"Really, Daryl? Really?" He looked up from the ground and smiled at me sheepishly. Then it turned into that half smile of his that no one else often gets to see.

"Jus' hurts 's all," He said after a moment. I'm surprised he actually answered, but what he was saying didn't make much sense to me.

"What does?"

"Ya know,"

I thought about what he just said and what's happened in the past week, Sasha's words about 'You'd think he's jealous,' and Maggie saying, 'He's different with ya than he is anyone else…' and 'Ya'll are closer'. It all clicked into place. I looked into his eyes, trying to decide if he was really saying what I think he is. His blue eyes are darker than usual, kind of looks like he's fighting some sort of battle.

"Oh," I finally say. Real freaking smooth, but it's all I could think to say. "Oh," I said again.

He took half a step closer to me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm slowly going to keep adding the finished chapters to AO3 from FF.net. So, if you want to read my other stuff head over there.


	5. Chapter 5

Merle

I couldn't get my mind off the stories Beth told me about her big brother, and the shit Daryl said to me. I fucked up with him. I was the worst brother imaginable. I don't know how I ever thought my leaving would protect him. I always justified what I did as for him. My little blonde angel had a brother worth a damn, always protecting her. I'm a selfish, mean son of a bitch and there aren't two ways about it, I was taught to be like that from day one. They say you can't teach an old dog new tricks. That girl, running around the prison, raising a baby that isn't even hers, seems to think otherwise.

She's got this crazy belief I'm a good man. The craziest part is I want to fucking believe her. I know I'm not the worst son of a bitch out there, I got my own boundaries, never raped anyone. Never did things just because when it came to hurting people. Even her daddy seems to think I'm a good man.

I'm bored as hell, on watch. There isn't anything happening out there. There aren't even many walkers crowding the fences. I keep watching the prison yard, feeling like a goddamn love sick puppy, hoping for a glimpse of an angel.  
*********************************************************************************************************************************  
Beth

Daryl took half a step closer to me and paused. I watched him as a million emotions passed over his face. He's always so guarded that seeing all the emotions in his face has me thrown for a whole new loop.

In the space of a blink he's right in front of me, and his hands are cupping my face. I feel like I'm frozen in time. Is Daryl about to kiss me? I feel helpless to do anything. I can't move. I can't even think. His lips press into mine, just the faintest, gentlest touch. It feels like being electrocuted, the electrocution that happens when you touched the metal piece into the wall socket, I gasped at the sensation. Daryl moved away, I felt glad and sad he did. I shouldn't feel sad at all. He's my best friend, I'm with his brother. Nothing else.

"Daryl?" I finally managed to say something. Daryl just watched me. "I-" I stopped, thinking about what I was going to say. He just jumped out of his comfort zone to tell me his feelings and kiss me. If I don't word what I want to say carefully he's going to retreat into himself, become mean and angry again.

And I can't lose him.  
**********************************************************************************************************************************  
Merle

I didn't think that shift would ever fucking end. I got to go eat and then take care of the weapons. I didn't see Beth during lunch, but she probably ate early to finish whatever she was doing or she'd eat when she was done. She's stubborn like that. After I ate I went cataloguing the weapons and ammo. Then I cleaned all the guns, and polished the blades. You'd think nobody in this fucking prison knew how to clean guns and take care of the blades. Fucking job took hours but I got it done.

I knew I was late for dinner, but I'm just as stubborn as my woman and I won't stop 'til I'm done. I put everything away and went down to eat, looking for Beth. I didn't see her, but the short haired chick, Carol had the munchkin. Far as I know Beth was supposed to have her until the kids bedtime. It's not like her to hand off her duties on someone else. I asked her daddy if he'd seen her, he hadn't, but said I should ask Carol. I'm making a real effort to start calling people by their names or at least by nicer nick names, at Beth's insistence. I'm trying not to piss the girl off to much already. I'm going to try this whole "being nice" thing out. I mean, what'll it hurt?

"Ya seen Beth?"

"Ya, she went to the library a couple of hours ago," The mouse told me.

"Mmkay," I turned to leave and she stopped me.

"She asked to be left alone. I suggest you give her that. She looked like she needs it. Leave her be."

I can respect that. We all need to get away for awhile. I'll give her the space. My girl will come find me soon enough.

"A'right," I nodded at her and went to sit with the old man.  
***************************************************************************************************************************************  
"Worst mood I've seen Daryl in yet," Officer Friendly commented, as little brother snarled at whatever Mouse said to him across the room. I don't know what's got his panties in a twist now. "Got anything to do with the bruises ya both have?"

I didn't have a chance to answer before Short Round-Glenn- said, "Seemed like he was in a better mood last night and this morning. Wonder what happened?"

"Think he and Beth fought again? I haven't seen her all day." Maggie asked, looking at me.

"Fuck if I know. Doubt Darylina's pulled his head outta his ass ta talk ta her." Kid would rather pull his own teeth out than man up and take care of some things.  
****************************************************************************************************************************************  
I tried waiting up for her to come to bed, but couple hours after the rest of the prison did it's last round of settling down I gave up trying to stay awake.  
****************************************************************************************************************************************  
Beth

I skipped lunch and took Judith to Carol, asking her to keep her for the rest of the day. I hate that I'm asking that of her, when I promised I'd keep her. I don't think I could take good care of her right now. I asked Carol if I could just have some time to myself. She gave me a look, and asked if I was okay. I told her yeah, I just need a break. I went to the library and shut the door behind me.

I kind of think of the library as my personal haven. It's a ways away from the rest of the prison and because of that most people don't bother to come in here. It's also pretty dark, guess most people who come in just leave real quick.

I went over to the couch and just kind of fell into the corner of it. I sat there for hours, just staring into space and thinking. I feel so guilty and wrong. I never should have let Daryl kiss me, but I felt helpless to do or say anything. I feel guilty because I like how it felt, how I felt. It was the same and so different from kissing Merle.

Merle's not going to want to be with me anymore when he finds out Daryl and me kissed. I messed up with Daryl too. There's no salvaging our friendship now.

I couldn't bring myself to get up and go to dinner. I can't look Merle in the eyes, not yet. And Daryl...

I started crying at some point, and I'm really glad no one's around. I'm a mess and it's not like I can really explain why I am. I looked out the window when I finally stopped crying and realized it's about the time for everyone to settle down for the night. I've spent a majority of the day in here. I still don't want to leave my sanctuary. I sat there on the couch for a few more hours. No one should be up now, except for whoever is on watch.

I made my way back to the cell block, not really caring that I couldn't see and I only have my pocket knife on me if walkers make it in here from the tombs.

It didn't take me long to get back to the common area and then back to the cells. When I got into the cell block I realized Merle's expecting me in his cell tonight, since I don't have Jude. I couldn't bring myself to go to his cell, so I went to mine.

I fell asleep crying.  
****************************************************************************************************************************************  
Merle

I woke up a couple hours later and my angel still wasn't in bed. Fuck if I didn't start to get worried. Before her I couldn't get a bitch out of my bed fast enough, now I'm fucking upset because it's empty of a certain blonde body. I rolled out of bed and got dressed. Fuck this giving her space shit. She's been gone most the day and half the night. Something might have happened to her. I went to the bathrooms first-chicks like bathrooms when they're upset or something. Always in there in fucking crowds. Empty. Might as well try her cell next. Then make my way down to the library.

I got to her cell and looked in. Fuck if she isn't asleep in her bed, no blankets on her. "The fuck ya doin', girlie?" I questioned, startling her awake.

"Didn't wanna wake ya," She mumbled.

"Betta ya wake me up comin' ta bed than wakin' up without ya, Angel," I admitted.

"'M sorry,"

"C'mon, le's go ta bed, ya ain't even got blankets in here."  
****************************************************************************************************************************************  
Beth

I lied and I feel worse than I did. But it's better than telling him why. I didn't even notice I didn't have blankets till he said something.

****************************************************************************************************************************************  
Breakfast was awful. I tried to act normal and be happy. Daryl was meaner than a snake to everyone then he stormed out. Everyone avoided him all day, aside from Merle and Carol. I kept my distance. I've done enough damage. Merle even gave up after awhile to give him space.  
***************************************************************************************************************************************  
Daryl left three days ago. He didn't tell anyone other than who was on watch that evening, that he was going hunting. He doesn't ever leave for this long, never that close to dark and him and Merle always go hunting together.

Everyone's starting to worry.


	6. Chapter 6

Beth

"Hey," I said, walking up to Tyreese at the fences. I'd been watching him for a bit, deciding if I wanted to go up to him or not. Truth is, I need to talk to someone, even if I don't really want to.

"Hey Beth, everything alright?" Tyreese asked, stepping back.

"Not really. I was hoping you could give me some advice." He looked me up and down and then motioned for us to go up to the grassy area of the yard away from the fences and walkers. We sat down and I started biting my lip.

"If you keep biting your lip like that you'll end up biting right through it." I looked over at Tyreese and he had a kind smile in place.

"You stuck up for me an' Merle before," He nodded, "I don't think Daryl's coming back,"

"I think you should start from the beginning. I'm guessing this has to do with your relationship with Merle?"

I told him everything that has happened, Daryl's confession, the kiss and me and Merle. "And I haven't told this to anyone. I would talk to my dad or Magie, but y'know Maggie an' it's jus' not somethin' ya talk to your daddy 'bout."

"That's a fine mess you're in." He commented. "Am I wrong to assume you might have feelings for both Dixon's?"

"I'm an awful person, aren't I?" I asked as I nodded. Tyreese shook his head, and briefly put his hand on my shoulder.

"Nah, you're not. I don't know if he plans on coming home or not. You know him better than anyone else. You need to come clean, you're guilt is eating away at you, we've all noticed a difference in you since you and Daryl fought. You need to talk to Merle and you need to be at the council meeting tonight about Daryl. It's up to you how you tell Merle and say what you know and suspect about Daryl, but you need to do something." I looked away from him, up towards the kids playing. When I looked back at him his face softened. "You and those Dixon men have special bonds. I don't know how, but you'll work things out with them and your friendships and love will survive. Don't give up faith, sweetheart."

"I think we underestimate ya, Ty."

He laughed, "Ya? Tell that to the council,"

"You're right, I gotta tell 'em. Not jus' 'cause of me, but for Daryl an' Merle. It's my fault his brother is gone."

"It isn't your fault, don't shoulder that blame, there's nothing to gain of it."

"Were ya a wise man 'fore all this?" I teased. Tyreese has really relieved me of a lot of my guilt and worries. He helped me decide what to do, I knew I had to tell Merle anyways. I guess I just needed a push.

"Nah."

"An' I'll try not ta lose my faith. I hope things'll work out. Guess we do have special bonds, huh?"  
****************************************************************************************************************************************  
Merle

Little brother took of 'hunting' with no warning, been three days and Officer Friendly's called a council meeting. I still can't believe they put me on the council after all the shit I've done. I've been wanting to go after my brother since yesterday.

Beth came in looking pale and sat down next to me. Before I could ask her anything Rick walked in and started talking. "Ya'll know why we're meeting tonight?" They jabbered about Daryl being gone and he's never gone so long, and since I got here he doesn't go alone.

"I don't think he's comin' back." Beth announced, "Not willingly,"

"What'cha talkin' 'bout, Angel?"

"'S my fault he's gone an' I don' think he's coming home." I don't know how she could think it's her fault he's pissy and chose to run off, and I said as much. "Before he left we had an argument,"

"Jus' say what the hell ya argued 'bout," I snapped, feeling bad soon as the words left my mouth. She nodded and looked at her lap.

She didn't look up as she started talking. "He told me his feelings an' then kissed me. I didn't stop him or nothin', I was reeling over what he jus' said. I didn't kiss him back, though. I told him he's my best friend an' it ain't more than that. Guess I said something wrong. Ya'll saw his mood an now he's gone."

My little angel let my little brother kiss her. She keeps fiddling with her bracelets. I stared at her, I could feel them all watching us. "I'm gonna find my brotha, whether ya'll help or not." I said, pushing out of my chair.

"'M sorry, Merle."

********************************************************************************************************************************************  
Beth

"I'll deal wit' yer shit if I find my brotha," He said, and his voice was like ice. If. If they find him. I hope they find Daryl. I need him to come home. I need to make things right with him and fix things with Merle. I can't lose them.

"I'll go with Merle to find Daryl. I suggest Beth come along too." Rick said. A bunch of voices said at the same time, "no," and "she's not going," My daddy, Maggie, Carol, Michonne.

"She ain't comin' wit' me. Ain't got no use for her." His words cut a hole deep in me. I knew telling him would ruin things between us. I knew he'd be upset but I expected anger and pain, not ice and venom. I didn't offer any reasons why I should or shouldn't go. I sat the rest of the meeting in silence. They finally agreed I'd stay. Soon as the meeting was over I left the room and went to my cell. The group in search of Daryl is leaving at first light.

For the first time since me and Merle started dating I didn't go to the gate and watch him leave, or say goodbye. I stayed in my cell.

I stayed in my cell the entire time they were gone. I only left to care for Jude and pick at my food. I didn't talk to anyone except when I had to. Maggie tried talking to me. Tyreese kept giving me sad, knowing looks. Daddy tried talking to me once, then left me be.  
********************************************************************************************************************************************  
Merle

Took two days to find him. He was holed up in some shitty cabin with a moonshine distillery in the back. Black Beauty said she and Daryl found it awhile back. He was passed out drunk on the dingy La-Z-Boy. I grabbed his bow and moved it out of reach before I kicked the chair, waking him up.

"Cain't get any peace even in the fuckin' apocalypse,"

"Nah, fuckin' pussy. Kissed what was mine an' took off, ya don't deserve it."

"Couldn't stay,"

I turned to Rick, Michonne and Glenn, told them to leave us be. Officer Friendly looked like he wanted to argue, but left without a word, the other two going with. I stared at my little brother.

"Didn't plan on kissin' her, or tellin' her anythin' jus' wanted ta apologize fer bein' a dick ta her. Figured bein' her friend was better'n nothin', then she kept pushin' wantin' ta know more, why I was actin' that way. Didn't even have ta say the fuckin' words fer her ta know. Never needed words much wit' her." The moonshines loosened his tongue up. Must have already gone through his pissed off at the world stage. Figure if I give him enough time he'll say everything they did and I won't have to figure out the lies when I go back. Don't know how I feel about either one of them right now. Never felt like my chest was being torn open before. "Musta lost my fuckin' mind. Kissed her. Didn't kiss me back, jus' stood there, Ass Kicker playin' on the floor. She finally said something. 'No matter what I say it's gonna hurt.' Hurt more ta be rejected by 'er than ta see ya wit' her."  
*******************************************************************************************************************************************  
We waited for him to sober up before heading back to the prison. We haven't said much to each other since the night before, other than telling him if he's leaving I'm going too. He agreed to go home to the prison. I spent most of my adult life in prison, trying to get out. Now I'm trying to go back to a prison willingly, calling it home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys, just so you know, I love being left comments and reviews. Constructive criticism is ALWAYS accepted. I'll be adding one or two chapters each night, but if you are antsy to read more go over to ff.net to my account there and you can read up until the 14th chapter. Thank you for reading!


	7. Chapter 7

Beth

Everyone made a big ruckus, hollering about they're back. I didn't bother leaving my cell. They won't want to see me anyways. I've done enough damage. I kept on with getting Judith down for a nap.  
********************************************************************************************************************************************  
Merle

We got a damn welcome committee, walking in the gates towards the cell block. I didn't realize right away what I was doing, but I was searching the crowd for her. Called myself a pussy and a bitch for being upset I didn't see her. Shouldn't feel shit for her, kept things from me, lying, let him kiss her. I'm still pissed at him too.

I didn't go look for her.  
*******************************************************************************************************************************************  
Daryl

I went back with Merle and them. Wasn't going to make my brother leave with me. I figure I deserve the pain. Got to the prison and Beth didn't greet Merle. He hasn't said anything about them, either. Figured they were just fine. Guess not, if he was willing to leave the prison and follow me. Should have known better.

They haven't talked or anything that I've seen. Meals she sits by herself and her family sits with her. Don't look like she says much. Merle and me sit off to the side like we always used to, before her.

Second day we been back I walked past her cell before dinner. Apparently she's sleeping in there again instead of my brothers cell. Heard her singing quietly to Ass Kicker, I stopped for a moment and listened.

"I'm a disaster.  
I'm a fuckin' mess.  
Always losing. Always bruising.  
Never faked it. I'm never changin'.  
I'm a disaster.  
I'm a fuckin' mess.  
Always losing. Always bruising.  
Never faked it. I'm never changin'.

I'm a disaster.

I'm looking into my soul.  
I see this stranger.  
I'm looking back at myself.  
Who is this creature?  
Reflecting back on my life,  
Through this mirror.  
I'm looking down at these scars..."

I walked away, grabbing the whiskey I knew Glenn had hidden away from the Woodbury kids and grabbed Merle, telling Rick we'd be in the unused tower.  
*********************************************************************************************************************************************  
Beth

Dinner I sat alone like usual and Maggie, Glenn and daddy sat with me, trying to get me to join their conversation. I noticed Daryl and Merle didn't come in for dinner. Maggie got up and left after a bit, leaving me with Glenn and daddy. I didn't pay much attention.

"The farmers daughter's the reason our best hunter took off in the first place, making our second best take off after him along with Rick and her brother in law. We'd be screwed if something happened to them, a pretty face isn't worth us all dying,"  
*******************************************************************************************************************************************  
Merle

Daryl dragged me out to the unused tower and silently passed me the bottle of whiskey. I drank a third of the bottle before passing it back. Didn't take long to feel it. By time he passed it back I had a pretty good buzz going. Couple more shots had me tipsy. Turned into a lightweight. Daryl's not far behind me.

"Walked past her cell earlier," Daryl announced.

"Point? I walk past it alla time,"

"Singin' some song 'bout bein' a disaster an' seein' a monster in 'erself,"

"That what made ya get the booze an' me?" I asked, leaning against the wall.

"Mhm." He said, sitting down next to where I'm leaning. "Ya ain't talkin' ta 'er are ya?" He asked.

"Nah,"

"'Cause o' what I did?"

I thought about it for a minute. "S'pose it's part o' why," I looked down at him and decided I might as well sit too. We passed the bottle back and forth for a bit, and smoked a couple cigarettes. "Goin' nuts wit'out her. Tired o' hurtin' ya 'cause o' this shit," The whiskeys got my tongue loosened up. Never been one for talking much about feelings. Just laugh shit off. Or get pissed and break shit. I don't feel much like doing either.  
*******************************************************************************************************************************************  
The tower door flew open and I stumbled to my feet, face to face with the spit fire big sister.

"Ya'll just sitting around drinking? Must make ya feel real good. Good to know ya forgive your brother for kissing Beth but ya can't forgive her for not kissing him back. You're sitting 'round having a good time while my sisters' barely said a word more than she has to, barely even eating, torn up because of you two," She started yelling soon as she finished looking around the room. I was about to say I haven't felt good in a week, and I sure as shit haven't forgiven anybody, but she cut me off. "She blames herself for everything. You didn't know her at the farm, she keeps on this way she's going to do the same thing she did before. Ya 'member that, Daryl?"

"What the fuck ya talkin' 'bout?" I looked over in time to see Daryl nodding, looking down.

"Scar on 'er wrist." He said, and I thought about the bracelets covering the scar. Never thought much about that scar before. I never figured her for cutting.

"Did it after she found out Mama and Shawn were walkers, stuck in the barn with a bunch of others, and Carol's little girl."

"Ya think she'll do that shit again?" I asked, starting to worry.  
*********************************************************************************************************************************************  
Daryl

Tyreese came running in. That man doesn't often look worried or scared but he does now. "What?" Shit, all I wanted was to have a drink. First Maggie and now Tyreese with whatever news he has.

"I think Beth's in the tombs,"

"Wha' the fuck?" Merle and me said.

"She took off towards the library little while ago, but I couldn't find her in there. Most of the tombs closest to us are cleared. I figured I got time to talk to you."

"Ya think she's down there an' ya came ta talk ta us 'stead o' findin' her? Ain't clear enough fer her!" I said, getting in his face.

"If I or anyone else in there went after her she won't be coming back Beth, she might as well get bit otherwise. Maggie, will you leave us? Trust me." I felt Merle next to me. Feel his anger coming off him. I looked at Maggie, saw her watching us. She nodded after a moment, face pale.

"If somethin' happens to her I'm killin' ya all." She said, leaving.

"Say what ya want, quick." Merle said, and I nodded, agreeing. Anything good I was feeling from the booze is quickly getting replaced by tendrils of dread.

"I'm going to explain a couple of things since you two are thick headed morons." I ignored his barb, "Couple of Woodbury guys were running their mouths, I think that's why she went down there. That girl is feeling the weight of all that has happened, bearing all the guilt and pain. I know this 'cause I've spoken with her. I know how you both feel about her, I also know she feels the same about you two. I hate telling you any of what we talked about, but it's the only way I see that girl coming out of the tombs half of who she used to be. You with me so far?"

I nodded, still trying to figure out if I heard him right. She feels the same we do about her? I didn't hear if Merle said anything. He must have answered since Tyreese started talking again. "You remember those shows about men with multiple wives?" He asked.

"Where ya goin' wit' this?"

"Maybe you should consider that as a possibility. Might save you all some heartbreak. Before? I wouldn't have stuck up for Beth an' Merle in the first place. Sure as hell wouldn't be standing here suggesting this. Special circumstances, I guess. Think about that while you go find her." He didn't wait for any responses, just turned around and left.

I turned and faced Merle. "Comin' wit' ya." I told him.  
********************************************************************************************************************************************  
Merle

We ran from the tower and into the prison. We slowed down in the cell block till we rounded the corner towards the tombs. Best not to attract to much attention, cause people to worry, yet.

We didn't run but we walked fast once we got close to the tombs. She's in love with us both. Multiple wives. Cutting, suicide. Fuck. I'd do anything to make her happy. Keep her from doing something like that again. Never figured she'd give up like they say they did. Always so fucking happy and smiling. Except for this past week. I've stayed as far from her as I could, but I didn't see her laughing or singing or see her smile at all when I was in the same room as her.

We opened every door along our way, calling out for her quietly. We're damn close to where we haven't cleared yet. One more turn and we find a couple fresh walker bodies. My hearts starts racing soon as I see them. Daryl and me share a look, near panic. He's just as terrified as me. We sprinted down the corridor and stopped right before the turn. We both took a breath before rounding it. I could just barely make out her figure crouched against the wall halfway down the hallway. Couple more bodies on the floor.

"Do anything for her, even if it means sharin' her," I found myself saying. "Suga?" I called out to her. I'm fucking terrified she got bit.

Seconds after I called out, Daryl called out, "Beth?" We both slowly moved forward. Felt like forever but she turned her head and looked at us. Every step closer I could make more details. Bloods covering her, and her face has tear tracks.

"Check 'em." I told him, kneeling in front of her. I heard him kicking the bodies. "Beth, c'mon Angel, talk ta me," At least she's looking at me. I scanned her body, looking for any signs she was bit. "Ya bit?" She shook her head no and I felt my entire body relaxing. Daryl sat down next to me, across from her.

"She good?"

"Not bit," I answered, grabbing her hands and tugging her into my lap. She didn't relax.

"Fuck, Beth. Don't do this shit ta us again," Daryl huffed.

"Didn't mean to go this far," Her voice is like fucking music, was starting to think she wouldn't say a word to us.  
********************************************************************************************************************************************  
Beth

"Didn't mean to go this far," I mumbled.

"We know, Angel. Ya wouldn'ta come down here if we weren't fuckin' idiots."

"'M sorry. 'S all my fault,"

"Nah. 'S mine. Shouldn'ta kissed ya or got upset," Daryl said, and I felt so much relief that he's talking to me, again and Merle too. I haven't let myself relax into Merle's arms like my body wants to. I feel like a traitor, wanting Daryl's arms around me too. I climbed out of his lap and sat back against the wall. I pulled my legs up to my chest and wrapped my arms around my knees.

"I lied, didn't realize it 'til later but I lied 'bout it only bein' as friends. Shouldn't love ya like that an' Merle too."

"We're gonna figure this shit out, Angel. Takes nearly loosin' ya ta figure it out, but I'll do anythin' ta make ya happy. Even share ya." Merle said. What does he mean share me? I don't want to be happy if it means either of them is getting hurt because of me.

"Share me?"

"Like that show 'bout them men with multiple wives, 'cept ya'd have me'n Merle." Daryl answered me.

Are they suggesting what I think they are? "You an' me an' me an' Merle? You're okay with that?"

"Ya, Suga. Can't keep hurtin' baby brother bein' wit' ya, an' can't lose ya," I watched Merle as he spoke, wondering if they were playing a joke on me, or something.

"'S all up ta ya, Beth. We got time ta figure it all. Ain't leavin' ya again." Daryl said, reaching out and brushing my hair out of my face like he always does. I grabbed his hand as he pulled away and laced my fingers with his. Then I leaned over and grabbed Merle's hand, lacing our fingers together as well. They both watched me for a second before looking at each other. Then they moved at the same time to sit on either side of me, their sides pressed up against me.

"Ya'll smell like booze," I announced after a minute, scrunching up my nose.

"Baby ya don't smell to good yerself, covered in walker bits." Daryl said, chuckling. He must have seen my nose scrunch up.


	8. Chapter 8

Merle

"Goin' to check no ones around. Don't need anyone seein' ya like that." She gave my hand a squeeze before letting go. I took my time going back to the cellblock. I know she's safe, now. Little brother won't let anything happen to her. Give them some time to talk, too. And let me think for a minute. I don't know how this shit is going to work. I must be crazier than I thought to agree to it.

No ones in the common area, itll be fine to take her through there and to the showers. I made my way to Maggie and her husbands cell. Might as well tell her that her sister is all right. Other wise she'll wake up the whole place sending people to look for here. I tapped on the bars to their cell with my prosthetic. Maggie's face appeared as the privacy blankets parted. "Got a minute?" I asked, motioning her to follow me. I heard her mumble something and than her footsteps following behind me. I took her back to the common area. "She's safe."

"Where is she?"

"With little brotha in the tombs. Makin' sure we aren't gonna make a scene comin' back. She's covered in walker blood. Gonna take 'er ta shower and then out ta that tower. Figured ya'd want ta know."

She smirked at me, "Awful thoughtful of you telling me. Never figured I'd use the word thoughtful to describe ya, Merle Dixon."

"Best not be callin' me some sort o pussy," I chuckled.

"Ya'll gonna work your shit out and stop breaking my sisters heart?"

"Leave ya gossiping shit fer yer husband an' sista. Ain't tellin' ya shit 'bout our relationship."  
************************************************************************************************************************************  
Daryl

"I'm really sorry," She said five minutes after Merle left.

"Ain't yer fault. Put ya inna fucked situation."

"Still, I'm sorr-" I cut her off before she finished.

"Quit apologizin' ta me."  
************************************************************************************************************************************  
I felt her shivering so I moved enough to put my arm around her she tried to protest, saying something about getting walker blood on me. I laughed at her, pointing out I'm not the cleanest guy around. It got her laughing too, and she relaxed into me. I've sat with here like this before but it never felt as good as this.

"I'm tired, Dar."

"Yeah. When Merle comes back gon' get ya cleaned up then ya can go ta bed. 'M tired too." She leaned her head on my shoulder. "Ya wanna tell me why the hell ya came down 'ere?"

"Jus' needed to get away,"

"Didn't have nothin' ta do with a coupla Woodbury fucks?"

"It doesn't matter."

"Fuck it don't."  
************************************************************************************************************************************  
Merle

"C'mon. 'S colder than a witches tit inna brass bra down here."

"Always a charmer, brotha."

"'S the ole Dixon charm. Too bad it skipped ya," I nudged him and little angel started laughing.

"Think it missed ya both."

"Got some sass, girl." I winked at her.

We walked the tombs back to the cellblock to her cell. She ducked in grabbing clean clothes then we walked to the showers. Me and Daryl stood outside and waited for her. "Think this shit's goin' ta work?"

I thought about it for a minute. "Yeah. We're the craziest sum bitches in alla Georgia. Never figured I'd be sharin' my girl with' ya."

"Pfft. Think I figured on this shit happenin'?" He started playing with his damn bow. I slapped at his hand, I know he's got something he's working himself up to saying. He needs to just spit the shit out already. He's more obsessed with making sure that bow is in perfect condition than I am about my arm blade. I get it. It's the one thing he's cared about other than me and suga. "What'cha think they said ta make 'er go off like that?"

I been wondering that myself. "Dunno, but I'm gonna find out.  
************************************************************************************************************************************  
Beth

I showered and Merle and Daryl waited for me. They're both being really nice to me again, like nothing ever happened. I tried telling Daryl I'm sorry but he won't hear any of it. I took a kind of long shower, even though the water is mostly cold. It took me forever to scrub the walker blood off my skin. I kept scrubbing till my skin turned bright red. I'm freezing by time I turn off the water. It's hard to dry off cause my hands are shaking so badly. I threw on my oversized sweats and tank top. I grabbed my nasty clothes and left the showers.

Merle and Daryl both smiled at me when I walked out. I felt my breath catching in my throat. "Ya ain't keepin' those clothes, suga. Ain't worth washin' them. We'll get ya some new ones to replace 'em." They're going to get me new clothes to replace the ones I got bloodied up from walkers? I don't deserve them being so nice to me. "C'mon we're going out to the tower."

"Why," I asked confused.

"Ain't lettin' ya outta my sight. Fuckin' prison doesn't give us any privacy."

************************************************************************************************************************************  
Daryl

Could see her shivering as we went out to the unused tower so I shrugged off my vest and handed it to her without a word. It's not much but it's better than just her tank top. Find her a blanket when we get in the tower. "Thanks" She smiled up at me. Merle turned and nodded at me, too. Guess this is all right so far.

Went in the tower and Merle grabbed some blankets, laying them out on the floor. Merle and me sat down but Beth stayed standing by the window looking out. She turned around and watched me and Merle for a minute, looking unsure. I nodded my head for her to sit with us. "Sing somethin'?" I asked, biting on my thumb. I can't get that song she was singing earlier out of my head. Her forehead creased, the way it does when she's thinking hard. Makes her look more beautiful than usual.

"No more sad shit," Merle said and I'm grateful. I don't want to hear her sing something like that again. Not anytime soon, at least. If I thought my heart was broken before the song, it sure was after I walked away from the rest of the song she was singing.

"You're better than the best

I'm lucky just to linger in your light

Cooler then the flip side of my pillow, that's right

Completely unaware

Nothing can compare to where you send me,

Lets me know that it's OK, yeah it's OK

And the moments where my good times start to fade

You make me smile like the sun

Fall out of bed, sing like a bird

Dizzy in my head, spin like a record

Crazy on a Sunday night

You make me dance like a fool

Forget how to breathe

Shine like gold, buzz like a bee

Just the thought of you can drive me wild

Oh, you make me smile

Even when you're gone

Somehow you come along

Just like a flower poking through the sidewalk crack and just like that

You steal away the rain and just like that

You make me smile like the sun

Fall out of bed, sing like a bird

Dizzy in my head, spin like a record

Crazy on a Sunday night

You make me dance like a fool

Forget how to breathe

Shine like gold, buzz like a bee

Just the thought of you can drive me wild

Oh, you make me smile

Don't know how I lived without you

Cause every time that I get around ya

I see the best of me inside your eyes

You make me smile

You make me dance like a fool

Forget how to breathe

Shine like gold, buzz like a bee

Just the thought of you can drive me wild

You make me smile like the sun

Fall out of bed, sing like a bird

Dizzy in my head, spin like a record

Crazy on a Sunday night

You make me dance like a fool

Forget how to breathe

Shine like gold, buzz like a bee

Just the thought of you can drive me wild

Oh, you make me smile

Oh, you make me smile

Oh, you make me smile"

She sang and I got comfy on the blanket, laying back. Didn't take long for Merle to do the same. She finished singing and started yawning. I cracked a smile.

"Lay down, sug. Le's get some sleep. Figure shit out tomorrow."  
************************************************************************************************************************************  
Beth

Merle told me to lie down. Where? Am I supposed to lie down between them? My eyes got all big. "Don' think 'bout it, Angel. Jus' as weird for us. Ain't nothin' happenin'. Jus' sleepin', like before. Only difference is ya got us both keepin' ya warm tonight." I felt my heart slowing down. Daryl looks mostly relaxed laying there but I can tell he's not as comfortable as he'd like us to believe. He's chewing on his thumb, watching me and Merle. And Merle's got his thinking face on. His eyes are narrowed a little and his lips are pressed tight together. I kicked my boots off and laid down between them. Daryl sat up real quick and grabbed a blanket, spreading it over the three of us.  
************************************************************************************************************************************  
"What's the appeal o' booze?" I asked. I been staring at the ceiling for a while now. I can smell the liquer on them. It doesn't smell awful like it did when daddy drank all those years ago.

"Makes ya feel good, for the most part," Daryl replied. "Ya've never drank 'fore have ya?"

"Nope. Were ya tryin' ta feel better, drinkin' earlier?" My questions probably sound stupid and niave.

"Ya, think we were." Merle said and I felt his hand brush mine.

I woke up with Daryl's arms wrapped around me and my legs tangled with Merle's. I'm laying diagonal across the bottom blanket, between them. I slept better last night than I have since we all started fighting. Having them both with me has me feeling amazing. I didn't want to admit it when Tyreese asked me about my feelings before. I couldn't deny it then and I sure can't deny it now. I love them both, even if it's wrong. I tried to go back to sleep, since they're both still asleep and if I tried to wiggle out of their grips I'd wake them up. I couldn't fall back to sleep so I just watched them, loving how peaceful they both look.


	9. Chapter 9

Daryl

Woke up with Beth in my arms, upper body pressed against me. She's wide-awake, watching us. Merles still sleeping. Pretty sure their legs are tangled together. I kissed her forehead and she gave me a breathtaking smile.

"Mornin'," She keeps smiling.

"Mornin' darlin'. This okay?" She blushed and nodded. "Ya, 'cept I have ta pee." She llooks bashful and it's hard not to start laughing.

"Stuck?" I whispered.

"Can't complain though."

"Get yaself loose an' we'll run in." I pulled away from her and got up. She started wiggling, pulling her legs free. I got up, stuffing my feet in my boots and stepped outside. Smoke while I'm waiting on her.  
******************************************************************************************************************************************  
Merle

Woke up to Beth wiggling about. "Hold still an' let ole Merle sleep, suga."

"Merle," She sounds half exasperated and half like she's laughing. I cracked an eye open. Suns barely peaking into the sky. What the hell is she doing awake and wiggling about for?

"I gotta pee," Well, that explains a hell of a lot. I groaned.

"Ya makin' me get up?"

"Nah,"

"Baby brotha walkin' with ya?"

"Yeah,"

"A'right," I said, feeling relieved I don't have to get up just yet. I'm an early riser and all but this is pushing it. I'll sleep till they come back than we can figure shit out. I sat up some and pulled her closer to me. Baby brother's not in here, must be out smoking or something. Our legs are tangled together like they are most mornings. Her hair's all messed up, half unbraided. She pressed her forehead against mine. She licked her lips. I didn't plan on kissing her but I couldn't resist. A quick kiss. More of a tease than anything. It's got me wanting more, even if I can't have it. Pulling away from her took more effort than I thought possible.

See ya soon?"

"Sooner if ya go," I snorted, knowing full well it's my fault she hasn't left yet.

I'm wide awake now.  
********************************************************************************************************************************************  
Beth

Daryl and me walked to the prison side by side and came back the same way. We talked about Judith, since he hasn't seen much of her in awhile. My fault, since he was avoiding me.  
********************************************************************************************************************************************  
I sat down on our make shift bed, Merle hasn't moved far form his spot on the bed and Daryl's perched against the wall. "Sharing?" I asked, tired of wondering about it.

"Got a suggestion from a friend," Daryl answered.

I looked over at him. "Ya'll talked to someone else about us, this?" I pointed my finger at the three of us, genuinely surprised.

"Hell no. Got a couple visitors when ya wandered down to the tombs. Gave a suggestion in passin' as he told us ya took off. Kicked us in the asses."

Who came to visit them and suggested that? I didn't even realize at the time that someone saw me go. I just figured they were already going down there and saw me, not coming after me. I wasn't exactly thinking right last night.  
********************************************************************************************************************************************  
Merle 

"Why?" She looks confused and I can't blame her none. My own heads whirling with all this shit. "Why'd ya decide sharing? Why aren't ya upset anymore?

"Stopped bein' upset when I heard ya weren't safe and knew ya were hurtin' jus' as much as me. Saw you there an' that was it. Knew I'd share ya even if it hurt more. Need ya happy." I hate admitting shit, hate having these goddamn feelings. Feels like I'm week. She reached over and ran her fingers over mine.

"'M sorry," She said rushing the words out. I looked at her wondering if she's gone crazy. "Sorry you were hurtin' because of me." I don't want you to hurt. Either of you."

"Quite beatin' yourself up, girl. It isn't gonna do any good. Weren't jus' you hurtin' either of us. Ya got no reason to be shoulderin' that."  
********************************************************************************************************************************************  
Daryl

Feel guilty as hell that she feels it's her goddamn fault. I listened to Merle reassuring her it isn't just her, we're all to blame in our ways and to quit shouldering it all.

"How's this supposed to work?" She asked, pulling my attention back to this and not feeling guilty. I want to figure this out too. "Gonna have to talk about what the hell we want an' figure our feelings on it." My brother said. No shit. I barely resisted rolling my eyes. "'S all about you," I agree with that.

"What about…" She paused looking at her lap. I can see the pink highlighting her cheeks. "Kissing an' stuff?"

"I ain't gonna complain if ya wanna kiss me," Merle said, smirking. I rolled my eyes this time.

"I'm not disagreein'," I said after a moment when she looked at me expectantly, getting a smile from her. I pushed off from the wall and sat on the blanket with them.  
********************************************************************************************************************************************  
Merle

She asked questions and we decided what we'd do about it up till her stomach started growling. "Best feed ya 'fore the dead hear yer belly,"

She glared at me before saying, "It's not that loud!" She even started pouting.  
********************************************************************************************************************************************  
We caught the tail end of breakfast and grabbed plates and sat down at the empty table near her family. Officer Friendly and her family are staring at us when me and little brother sit on either side of her, except for her sis. She just kept on eating her food and talking. Guess its weird to see me and Daryl both with her, especially the way we all been towards each other.


	10. Chapter 10

Beth

"What if I don't want to sleep alone?" I asked. I hated sleeping by myself again, and to be honest, waking up to the Dixon brothers was amazing.

"Jus' ask an' one o' us will be in ya bed." Daryl replied.

"But…what if I liked sleepin' next to ya both?" I feel bold asking that.

"What do ya think Darylina?"

Daryl rubbed the scruff on his chin, thinking. "Sounds like we're movin' out here."

"We gotta figure something for nights that I have Judith, too."

"Try an' get her same nights me or Daryl's got watch. Sleep in the block in yer cell. Or if Friendly don' care, bring the kid out. We'll build ya some sort o' crib for out here."

"How're we goin' ta 'xplain this shit?"

"Talk to Maggie an' Daddy first, then bring it up to the others, slowly. Carol will cover Jude for me at night an' I'll keep her during the day till we say something to everyone." They both nodded, agreeing with me. "Don't think everyone really needs to know much an' I figure if we tell our family and they don't act different about it nobodies going to say anything about it."

"Good thinkin',"

"Ill talk to Maggie."

"Need armor goin' into that shit," Merle announced, looking nervous.  
*************************************************************************************************************************************  
I smiled at Daddy and Maggie when we sat down at a separate table. Maggie didn't look very surprised to me and the guys coming in and sitting together. Daddy looked a little surprised, but mostly he looked happy when I smiled at him.  
*************************************************************************************************************************************  
Merle

We sat and kept talking about things quietly until Mouse came over and gave the munchkin to Beth. "Could use a hand with laundry if the weather stays nice this afternoon."

"Sounds fine. Jude needs some sun," She said, smiling.  
*************************************************************************************************************************************  
"I'm going to go talk to Maggie, then go and help Carol. See you guys later?" She explained.

"Ya want me ta keep Ass Kicker fere a bit?" Little brother offered.

"Would you? It'll make it easier to talk to Maggie."

Baby brother nodded and took the kid form her, bouncing her on his knee. "I'll find ya in a bit. Thank ya, Daryl." She smiled at him and I swear if it weren't already bright in here it would be because of that smile. Girl's got me thinking all sorts of poetic bullshit.  
*************************************************************************************************************************************  
Daryl

Beth got up, leaving me and Ass Kicker sitting with Merle. "How ya think that's gonna go?" I asked, not looking at my brother. Instead I'm focusing on the baby trying to pull my beard hair out.

"Not a clue, brotha."

"Probably gonna blow her top."

He nodded. "I got watch through lunch an' dinner."

"I'll be wit' her."  
*************************************************************************************************************************************  
Beth

I found my sister in her and Glenn's cell. "Hey Maggs." I said, startling her. She dropped the bundle of clothes she was holding.

"What're ya doing sneaking up on me like that?"

"Didn't sneak. You goin' to the showers?"

"Yup, c'mon. I got a feeling we've got some talking to do." We walked to the showers and I waited for her to start her shower before I started talking.

"Promise you'll listen to what I have to say, none of your dramatics till I'm done, please?" I don't know how many conversations I've started that way with my big sister.

"I always hated when ya started off like that, growing up. Yeah, I promise."

I sat down on the bench. "Me, Merle and Daryl've been talkin'. I love 'em both, even though I shouldn't. We came up with a solution. It's unorthodox an' frankly weird as heck. I wanna be with them both, an' they said they'd be okay with it. They suggested it, even."

"How's it supposed to work?"

"The three of us are gonna move out to the tower. We discussed what we're okay with. Goin to share the bed, no funny business, not all three of us. Someday if I'm ready, individually. We'll figure that out eventually, when we get to it. Kissin' them is okay and hand holdin' and cuddling."

"Ya'll decide this last night after they went lookin' for ya?"

"Ya knew they came lookin'?"

"Yup. Was there when Ty came out an' told them ya took off, he wanted to talk to them before they looked for ya. Me an' him both knew you wouldn't be coming back the same if they didn't do something. There wasn't a thing I could do but watch you fall apart, Bethie. I would have come to find you myself, but Ty was right. Even if you weren't bit you might as well be dead. You've been lifeless. Just one night with them and you're smiling again. Merle came by my cell last night to tell me you were okay. Knew something would come of it. I never would have expected this. It's your choice. I'll support ya, so long as you're happy."

I've never been more shocked in my life. I'm more surprised now than I was last night when Merle suggested sharing. If Maggie wasn't buck-naked and in the shower I'd run up to her and hug her.

"Why were ya with them?"

"Went out to yell at them that they better fix things with you instead of sitting around drinking their own pain away. I was scared you were going to give up again. Told them that, too. I wanted to cry and scream when Ty came running in, saying you wandered down to the tombs. Knew it wasn't going to matter if I came after you or not, not if you'd given up. It was only going to be them that saved ya. That's why I'm trying to be okay with this."

"Thank ya, Maggie."

"Mhm. Ya'll keeping a low profile?"

"Yup. You're the only one who knows."  
*******************************************************************************************************************************************  
Every meal the three of us sit together I'm always sandwhiched between them. We always sit so close their legs are pressed against mine. I wouldn't have it any other way. If it's just me and Daryl I'll lean against his shoulder a little. Same if it's just me and Merle. We usually sit with my family. They all know about us now, along with Rick and Carol. So far none of them has had much to say about us, other than as long as we're all happy they'll get used to it. The only time we don't all eat together is when one of them has watch. They don't sit off by them selves anymore, and I'm happy about that. One of them is almost always with me. If not they're usually within eyesight. Probably worried I'm going to wander down to the tombs again or something.

We've moved out to the tower and Carol keeps Judith at night if it's my turn with her, until they've built some sort of crib so I can take my turns with her. We always make it in before anyone has gotten up in the mornings and we're usually the last three to leave the common area, so no one who doesn't already know about us, sees us taking off to our tower.  
*******************************************************************************************************************************************  
The second morning after I talked to Maggie I announced to Daryl and Merle, "I want to kiss ya." We haven't left the tower yet. Daryl's got the door propped open a little ways and he's smoking. Merle's still laying in the bed. Daryl choked on his cigarette smoke a little, and Merle sat up real fast.

"Who ya talkin' ta, girl?"

"Both of ya." I haven't kissed either one of them in front of each other, and the few kisses we've each shared have been chaste and soft, like we're scared of going to far. Eventually one of them is going to see me kiss the other and might as well have them both see me kiss the other when we're in the privacy of our space, where we can figure out how we're still feeling on it all. I explained it to them. They admitted I had a point. I stood up from where I was sitting on the floor and walked over to Daryl. "Ya okay with this?" I asked, making sure before I kissed him. He gave a brief nod, and I turned and looked at Merle. He nodded too, but I can tell he's tensed up.

I lifted my hands to his shoulders and he leaned his head down, and I pressed my lips to his. It was quick and soft. I pulled back after just a second and turned to look at Merle. I can tell it's got him upset. His hand is clenched and he's grinding his teeth. "Okay?"

"Gimme a minute, Angel." He said his teeth still ground together. I waited, giving him time to work through what he's feeling. After a couple minutes he stood up, "Gimme a smoke,"

Daryl handed him one and Merle stepped outside. Me and Daryl didn't say anything, just waited for Merle to come back in. When he did he said, "Gonna take some time, but it's okay." He leaned against the wall by the small shelf in the corner closest to the door.

"Ya sure?" I don't want to do anything they aren't both 100 percent sure about. He nodded. I looked back and forth between them. Daryl nodded at me, giving me his answer too.

"Go on," Daryl said, motioning for me to do the same thing with Merle. His lips are pressed firmly together, but he looks a lot less tense than Merle did. It's probably a good thing neither of them has their weapons in their hands, though.

I went over to Merle and gave Daryl the same out I gave to Merle. He nodded once, and my hands went to Merle's shoulders. His hand went around my waist immediately. I felt my lips quirk up into a small smile. I pressed my lips to his just as quick and soft as with Daryl.

It's amazing how different the same type of kiss can feel with two different men. One's an electrical zap and the others a burning. Both kisses have me wanting more, though.

I stepped away from Merle and turned to look at Daryl. His expression hasn't changed much. His lips aren't as tight as they were. "Ya okay?" I asked.

"Seen ya'll kiss before. Don't hurt as bad as it did 'fore."

"We're okay?" I asked, scared that one of them is going to change their mind. I don't want to lose them.

Daryl said, "Yeah, Darlin'," at the same time Merle said, "Yeah, Suga."

I smiled at them both. "One hurdle, a thousand more to go?" It got them both to laugh a little.  
*******************************************************************************************************************************************  
Daryl

"We're low on meat. I need ya and Merle to go hunting." Rick announced while me and him are on watch.

"I'll talk ta Merle tonight. We'll go soon." We haven't gotten much fresh meat in close to a week. Nothing much left around this area. The walkers get to it before we do, usually, and most of the game has been scared off because of them.

"Thank ya, Daryl."  
*******************************************************************************************************************************************  
"Gotta go huntin'," I told Merle, pulling him off to the side of the prison yard.

"Both of us?"

"Yup."

"Ain't leavin' her."

"Didn't plan on it. Figured we could take her wit', gonna be a few nights out there. Maybe more. Ain't shit for animals 'round here anymore."

"Where ya thinkin' on goin'?"

"To the cabin Michonne an' me found 'fore. The one ya'll found me at. Lot's o' game 'round there." It's further than I want to go, but it'll give her a roof for the nights we're out there.

"When we leavin'?"

"Soon as possible." I explained, "We need meat in a bad way."

"Leave in the mornin'. Give Angel an' us time ta tell her daddy an' sista," He suggested.

"Hershel ain't gonna like us takin' his baby out there."

"He's gonna have ta deal with it. He wants food ta eat then she ain't stayin' behind. We ain't leavin' her."


	11. Chapter 11

Beth

"How'd ya like ta go huntin' with us?" Daryl asked. I turned around staring at him, shocked. He grinned at me.

"Really?"

"Mhm."

"I won't be in the way?"

"Nah, c'mon. Let's go find Merle an' tell yer family." He grabbed my hand and pulled me close to him. We've kissed more since we all did our experiment. If there's a kiss in front of each other it's quick and not much to it. Pretty much just lips touching for a second. He pressed his lips to mine, soft and hesitant at first, until I parted my lips a little encouraging more. Merle and I kiss more than me and Daryl, but I guess that's probably because we've had more time together and are more comfortable with it. Daryl's still wary of it all, so am I. It's only been three days. We're all getting used to it, still. And he's really shy about physical stuff. I'm usually the one to grab his hand or kiss him. He's getting better, though.  
*************************************************************************************************************************************  
Merle

"We're goin' hunting in the morning. Be gone a few days." I announced over dinner, sugar's daddy nodded. "Beth's comin' with us." Hershel's eyes snapped to me, little brother and sugar. I can see her looking at me from the corner of my eye, glaring. So's her sister and brother-in-law. I waited for them to argue.

"You think that's a good idea?" The old man asked, his voice even and calm. His face doesn't give anything away.

Baby brother spoke up, "Been trainin' 'er fer months. Know fer a fact she can hold 'er own. Ain't leavin' 'er behind, an' nothin's gonna happen ta her. Have ta go through us first."

"Yer positive she's trained enough?" Her sister asked.

"Think we'd take her otherwise? Rather ya'll went without meat than leave 'er or risk her life." I growled.  
*************************************************************************************************************************************  
Daryl

Merle could have brought that shit up better. Thought the old man was going to have a heart attack for second. He agreed without much fuss, surprising me. We started to leave but Hershel called out, "Can I have a moment, Daryl?" I hesitated before nodding. Beth's hand skimmed mine, and I glanced at her to see she's smiling at me. It's reassuring. I followed behind him as he led me to his cell. "Figure it's high time you and I have the talk I had with your brother, since this doesn't seem to be some fantasy the three of you are partaking in, but a lifestyle choice." He started.

"Mhm," I mumbled, I've barely looked at him.

"You and your brother love me baby girl?"

"Yes sir." A little respect is going to get me a hell of a long way with the man.

"Than I'm entrusting her with you both. I'm telling you the same things I told him. You treat her well and protect her. That is yours and Merle's job now. You're a good man, both of you, with hard pasts. Do right by my baby girl. If you or your brother hurt my little girl I'll be coming after you with my shotgun loaded with buckshot. You'll have to explain to the world you got chased by an old, one-legged man with a shotgun. I'm choosing to ignore the incident that led us here to this point." His words never once turned cold the entire time he spoke, surprising with how gentle and caring he sounded. I didn't expect some sort off blessing or anything. More like a 'this is wrong. You're no good for my daughter, neither of you.'

"Love comes in strange forms and I'm not one to judge other forms of it. All I want is for my daughters to be happy. Being with you and Merle makes Beth happy. Being with Glenn makes Maggie happy. It broke my heart to see my Bethie going around as little more than one of the walkers." He paused. "Are you happy?"  
*************************************************************************************************************************************  
Merle

Couldn't leave until Sugars family said goodbye to her. Hugs and kisses all around. "Make sure she comes home safe," Her daddy said, setting his hands on mine and little brothers shoulders. I wont let anything happen to her. Little brother won't either. He doesn't need to worry.

We finally left the damn prison and headed into the woods. We walked so Darylina's in the lead with my, our, angel between us. This sharing her shit is hard as hell, but she's happier than I've seen her. Smiling and singing again. Doesn't surprise me none how quiet she is, walking through the woods. She's light on her feet and she looks like she belongs here.

"We gotta camp fer the night," Little brother's voice broke through my thoughts. The cabin is two days walk from the prison and that's with barely stopping. Since we got her with us we're taking our time. I took a look around, noting our surroundings.

"Not here,"

"Clearing up ahead, ain't much."

"Just need a place for the night, brotha."  
*************************************************************************************************************************************  
Beth

Being outside of the prison has been nothing but amazing. I didn't realize until we passed through the gates how cooped up I felt. Daryl and Merle made sure I walked in between them. Daryl's been training me for months but they both act like I'm helpless and made of glass. We've only came across three walkers since we left the field surrounding the prison. Daryl shot them with his bow before I even really realized they were there, even with paying full attention to my surroundings.

Other than pointing out different kinds of track to me we didn't talk much. That's okay. I've been busy enjoying nature and the quiet. They both seemed to relax more and more every step we took away from the prison, and they seem more peaceful. The peaceful but wary, 'I'm constantly watching for different types of danger, like walkers,' kind of way.

After making camp for the night and eating 'dinner'- a can of fruit each and we split a can of green beans- Merle announced that he's taking first watch. Daryl started to protest but Merle cut him off. "You an' suga get some sleep. Wake ya in a couple o' hours." Daryl quit arguing and laid out a blanket for us. While he did that I went over to Merle and sat in his lap. "What'cha doin', suga?"

"Sayin' good night," I smiled as his arms wrapped around my waist.

"That so?"

"Mhm." I said, before kissing him. "I love you," I murmured as I pulled away.

"Love ya, Angel. Go on, baby brotha's watin' for ya."

"G'night Merle." I love how open he's being with me, Daryl too. They've both been more touchy since we left this morning. We've really started to settle into 'us', getting used to everything and accepting it all. We've had a couple moments when one of us has had to walk away though.

I climbed out of Merle's lap, kissing him once more and went back over to Daryl. I stood at the foot of our make shift bed for a moment, just looking at him. He kept his eyes trained on mine and for once he doesn't look like he's guarding the world's secrets, and he gave me a slow smile. I smiled back before climbing in next to him. He opened his arms and I scooted closer, tucking myself against him. It's only been me and him in bed together a couple of times so far, but it's like I'm made for the both of them. I fit perfectly against both of their bodies. I love how perfect it feels being with them.

Daryl wrapped his arms around me, making sure I'm tucked close to him. Then he laced our fingers together and tucking our hands between us. There's a tender side to him that he only shows with me and 'cause of our relationship, his brother. I wiggled, moving so I can press my forehead against his. He returns the pressure and I rub my nose against his, an Eskimo kiss, before giving him a real kiss. It doesn't take him any time to respond and kiss me back. After a moment I traced my tongue against his lips, asking for more. I want him to stop holding back so much. It's like he thinks he'll break me or something.

When we broke apart I moved so our foreheads are touching again. "I love you," I murmured. I could see his eyes widen, "It's okay, Dar. You don't have ta say it back." I know how hard it is for him to express his feelings and to even just touch. I scooted down tucking my face into his neck. The smell of him, like the woods after a hard rain and homey, lulled me to sleep. That and the feeling of his lips moving against my forehead, feather soft.  
*****************************************************************************************************************************************  
Daryl

Woke up to Merle's boot digging into my back and him saying, "Wake up, baby brotha. Yer watch."

"A'right. Gonna take a moment. Girl's wrapped 'round me tighter than a snake 'round it's prey. Best be ready ta climb in. She's gonna freeze soon's I'm away." We're in the same position we fell asleep in, but she's got one leg between mine and the other thrown over the top of our legs, caging me in.

I started to pull away from her but she started wiggling about and trying to scoot closer. "C'mon darlin', gotta let me up." I chuckled. Shit, I'd rather not get up if I didn't have to. She opened her eyes so they're the barest of slits.

"Your turn?"

"Mhm. Merle will take my spot inna second."

"'Kay," She mumbled, scooting so I can get up. I pressed a kiss to her forehead before starting to move away again. I smirked as her hand reached out and grabbed my shirt to pull me back to her for a second and I gave her another kiss before pulling away.

Got out of the warmth of the bed and realized just how fucking cold it is. Glad it's all of us out here tonight. She'd freeze if one of us weren't in bed with her. I nodded at my brother before grabbing my crossbow and moving to the tree that'd give me the best sight for keeping watch. I glanced back at the bed and watched as Merle climbed in with her, tucking her close like I had. I can hear them mumbling back and forth. Couple weeks ago seeing them like that'd be the worse thing in my world. Now, it's not as painful. It's bearable. Every day it's getting a little bit easier. Helps knowing I get to be like that with her too. Even if I got to share her with my brother. But it isn't the worse deal in the world. Least I know someone's going to protect her when I'm not around. Just glad it's some one Beth and me both love. Do anything for my brother and that girl.  
********************************************************************************************************************************************  
Made it to the cabin by late afternoon. Made better time than I expected. Don't know why I figured she wouldn't keep up with us as well. I went in and made sure the cabin is still clear of walkers and that nobodies been using it. Merle checked the perimeter and Beth waited on the dingy porch. Hate bringing her here. It's too much like mine and Merle's childhood home. She's to good for a place like this. Better than making her sleep on the ground some more. Besides. I've got something planned for her later. I gave the all clear and Beth and Merle came in. I watched her as she looked around. She stopped in front of the ashtray in the shape of a bra and crinkled her nose. She didn't comment about the place though.

We settled in, and Beth sat at the piece of shit table in the corner. Merle threw his self into the chair. I caught my brothers' attention and motioned that I'll be back. I went to the shed attached to the back of the place, not paying much attention to the set up inside. I grabbed a crate and four or five mason jars filled with clear liquid before going back inside. I set the crate on the table and pulled a jar out, setting it in front of Beth.

"What's that?" She asked, and I smirked.

"'S a real first drink"

"This yer reason for comin' out here, brotha?" Merle asked, laughing. I turned and looked at him.

"Nah, jus' remembered 'er sayin' she ain't had a drink 'fore. Better than havin' some peach schnapps or some shit at the prison. Since we're out here anyways. Can't go huntin' 'til tomorrow anyhow. Might as well let 'er."

"Peach schnapps ain't a drink," He agreed. "It's moonshine, suga."

She opened the jar and sniffed it. It made her nose crinkle again. I settled myself to leaning against the wall, across from her. She took a tentative sip. "Bleh! That's nasty."

Merle and me both started laughing. "Gets better," I said.

"Gonna have some too?" She asked us.

"Nah, we'll keep an eye out."

"Go 'head little brotha. I'll keep watch. Don't take two o' us to play chaperone an' keep an eye for biters."

He doesn't want to get lit? Shit, I'll take it. He doesn't want to get lit for once in his life I'm not going to question it. Beth smiled as I sat down across from her. I grabbed a jar of moonshine for myself and she took another sip of hers. "Tastes a little better this time," She grinned. I took a swig from my jar. "What's something ya never done before?" She asked.

"Never been outta Georgia," I said taking a moment to think on it.

"Really?" She asked. I nodded once. "Ya ever play I Never before?"

"Never heard o' it."

She smiled. "When Maggie had to baby sit me, when I was little, she'd have friends over and they'd drink and play I Never." She explained how to play the game and said, "You really never heard of this game?"

"Nah."

"Alright, I'll start. I never…shot a crossbow,"

I haven't taught her how to use my bow yet, "Ain't much o' a game." I said, taking a drink.

"That was a warm up. Now, you go."

"Never been on vacation."

"What about camping?" She asked.

"Nope, jus' something had ta learn, ta hunt." I replied. She took a drink.

"I never….been drunk and did something I regret." She said.

Merle chuckled from the other side of the room. I took a drink, glaring at him before saying, "I done a lot of things."  
********************************************************************************************************************************


	12. Chapter 12

Merle

Heard a couple of walkers so I headed outside to take care of them. I threw an, 'I'll be back,' over my shoulder as I went out to take care of it. They barely acknowledged me, both focused on their drinking game. "Ain't never needed a game ta get lit before," I smirked at baby brothers I Never as I shut the door behind me. The walkers didn't notice the door open and me slipping out. I can tell they're older. Slower moving and fucking oblivious. I hopped down from the porch and behind the first walker. I had my blade thrust up into its chin and into its brain before either could turn around. I pulled free and let it crumple to the ground before turning to other one. The walker used to be a young girl, probably sugar's age. Shit, I just got the image of Beth as a fucking walker.

What if she hadn't been training with little brother and she went in those tombs? Or went a little further and got more than she could handle? She could have been bit too easy. Thought for a second she was sitting down there covered in the blood of walkers that she was. Could have lost her for good.

I grabbed the walker and stabbed it through the eye, pushing it to the ground. Dragged them both out to the trees so they're out of sight.

Headed back inside after pissing and smoking. "Sure as hell never cut my wrist looking for attention!" Baby brother's standing in front of Sugar, hollering. What the fucks he doing yelling at her? Mother-fucker better not have her crying. Don't think I give two shits if he's my brother or not if he's got her crying and upset.  
***************************************************************************************************************************************  
Beth

"I've never been in jail. I mean as a prisoner," I said taking my turn.

Daryl's eyes narrowed, "That what'cha think o' me?"

"I didn't mean anything serious. I mean like the drunk-tank. Even my Dad got locked up for that. An' I know Merle's been in jail."

"Drink up."

"Wait, prison guard? Were you a prison guard? Before?" Everyone's always curious what he was before. He hasn't even told me, despite how close we are.

"No."

I'm really disappointed I didn't ask the right one. "Yer turn again."

"Gotta take a piss," He said starting to get loud. I don't know where Merle went and I don't want walkers hearing us, even if we're God knows how far into the woods.

Daryl got up, moving so he's in the corner of the room facing the wall. I can hear him unzip his zipper and undo his belt, then start to pee. "Ya gotta be quiet," I told him.

"Can't hear ya. Takin' a piss." He called back, voice getting little louder.

"Daryl!" Don't talk so loud!"

"What? Ya my chaperone now?" He turned around, redoing his belt and zipping his paints. He started walking towards me. "Oh wait, it's my turn now. I never, oh, never eaten frozen yogurt. Never had a pet pony. Never got nothin' from Santi Claus." He punctuated each I Never with a slap to the back of dirty yellow chair. "Never relied on anyone for protection, before. Never relied on anyone for anything."

"Daryl," I don't know what to say or do. He's so angry all of a sudden.

He paced back and forth before coming to stand in front of me. "Never sung out in a big group out in public like everything was fun. Like everything was a big game. Sure as hell never cut my wrist for attention." He made a cutting motion towards his wrist. He's staring down at me, chest heaving.

Is that what this is all about? He hates me because of something I did before we were even friends, not even together? That's why they brought me with them. They don't trust me not to do it again. They don't love me. They're just doing their job for the group. EVERYONE HAS A JOB TO DO. I felt a tear trickle from my eye and I swiped it away. Merle may have wanted to be with me before I screwed everything up, now he and Daryl are with me because they feel some sort of duty.

Daryl's not in front of me anymore. Merle grabbed him and pulled him backwards a few steps, spinning him so they're nose to nose.

"What the fuck ya doin', boy? Fuckin' makin' her cry when we're supposed ta be protectin' her. Goddamn point o' bringin' her with was to keep the girl happy an' safe."

Every one has a job to do. I'm their job.

"Playin' her fuckin' game, keepin' her happy. So's she won't go off an' slit her fuckin' wrists again." Daryl hissed. I didn't see Merle's arm move, just saw Daryl's head fly backwards from the impact. It took Daryl a second to move before he threw a punch at Merle.

Two punches from them and I screamed, "Just stop!" They both stopped, and started staring at me. "We all have jobs to do. I get it, now. Ya shouldn't fight 'cause of a stupid job ya have." I spun around and out through the still open front door.  
*****************************************************************************************************************************************  
Daryl

I don't know what the hell possessed me to start being a dick to her, saying the shit I did, especially about her cutting her wrists. Guess I must have seen her playing with her scar or something, set me off. Booze loosened my tongue and got my blood boiling. Should have known better than to drink with her. Didn't fucking realize I was being a dick till Merle got in my face, started throwing punches with my brother until she yelled to stop and something about fighting because of a job. "What the fucks that mean?" Merle asked. She shut the door behind her as she went outside. Merle punched me again and I didn't move to block it or nothing. I figure I deserve it.  
*****************************************************************************************************************************************  
Went outside after her, she's just sitting there, back against the porch railing, singing softly. Merle's right behind me.

"Don't wake me up if I'm sleeping this life away

Tell me that I'll never be good enough

Sometimes it hurts to think it could really be that way

It won't be that way

I'm tired ad I'm lost

I don't wanna be found

I put my heart and soul

And strength in this now

So forgive me 'cause I wont forget that

Yeah, this world has changed me

So you know when you ask me

Who are you now?

Did you say what you want?

Don't go back to the start"  
**************************************************************************************************************************************  
Beth

I started singing the first song that came to mind, so I won't cry. I stopped singing halfway through the song since my chaperones are standing in front of me now.

"What'cha mean fighting 'cause of a job?"

"We all have jobs to do," I said to Merle.

"What fuckin' job, suga?"

"To keep me safe, I'm the only one that can't protect myself, right? Especially from myself. So ya'll got stuck with protectin' me. It makes sense now. No one trusts me to do anythin' more than take care o' Judith an' nobody trusts me not to cut my wrists again. I didn't do it for attention, ya know. Did it 'cause I wanted the pain to stop. I didn't want to live in such an ugly world. I wouldn't forgive me either, ya know. I screwed up everything with both of ya."

"Ya think yer jus' a job ta us?" Daryl asked.

"Why the fuck would ya think that?"

"'Cause it's true. Why the heck would ya bring me if it weren't? Why would ya'll be doin' this sharin' thing? I screwed up everything. It's alright. I know ya'll don' love me."

"Ya think we don' love ya?"


	13. Chapter 13

Merle

"Ya think we don' love ya?"

She looked up. The look in her eyes taking my breath away, like she's fucking lost.

"There ain't anything gonna change how I feel 'bout ya, girl. We love ya, Ain't two ways about it. Dumb ass over there loves ya too." I looked over at little brother, chewing on his thumb again.

"I ain't said the words since our Ma died." He said around his thumb. "Jus' 'cause I ain't said it don't make it any less true."

"Sounded more like resentment a few minutes ago." She mumbled down to her lap. Wasn't sure he heard her, for a second. I got ready to say something about him just being a dumb ass and pushing her away but he started talking.

"Weren't resentment. Little bit o' the 'shine an' fuckin' terror. Ain't scared o' shit 'cept fer losin' ya an' my brother. Saw ya playin' with that fuckin' scar an' thinkin' 'bout how ya coulda been bit down there in the tombs." His voice cracked a little and I couldn't shake the image of Beth as a walker from my head, again.

"That fuckin' night yer sister talked 'bout bein' scared ya'd do it again. Then we had ta go an' find ya down there, thinkin' ya gave up again. Both o' us expected ya ta be bit even wit' yer trainin'. Lost my mind I s'pose."

"I wanna live," She looked up at us, those words the sweetest sounds I ever did hear. I saw relief flash over Daryl's face. "I didn't know a damn thing 'bout walkers then. All I knew was that my mama and my big brother were in that barn. Shot an' killed 'cause o' Shane. My mama's corpse tried ta eat me an' I watched as Andrea took a scythe an' stuck it through her head."

I watched them both. They both got to say their piece. Shit won't work with us all if shit isn't talked about, much as I hate to admit it. Not to mention I want to know why she did what she did. I want to know why she did what she did.

"It was like I was locked inside myself. Couldn't move. Couldn't talk. Jus' think. Jus' me an' these ugly thoughts. Then I could move an' talk again, but I still had those thoughts. I was hurtin' an I didn't understand it all. Ya know, Lori brought me food one day an' I kept the knife. Jus' wanted it in case I wanted to. She tried talkin' ta me but I couldn't see the point in it all. I pretended to see it an' she noticed the knife missin'. She tole Magge an' she freaked out, yellin' an' screamin' an' all that. I wanted ta go on my own terms."

This girl sitting in front of me looks more broken than me and baby brother combined in this moment.

"Andrea came in, told me, 'The pain doesn't go away, you just make room for it.' Then left. I locked myself in the bathroom. I was cryin' as I broke the mirror. Could hear Maggie beggin' for me ta open the door an' Lori's voice. Soon as I made the cut I knew I wanted ta live. I wasn't done yet. I know ya look at me an' jus' see another dead girl. Both o' ya."

I looked at her in shock thinking maybe she knew I kept seeing her as a walker. Before I said anything she kept talking. "I wish I could, jus', change. Be stronger."

"Ya did."

"Not enough. Not like ya'll. It's like ya were made for how things are now."

"Nah, we're jus' used to this, things bein' ugly. Growin' up in a place like this."

"Ya got away from it." She said. Don't know when or how it happened but we both moved and sat across from her.

"Didn't."

"Ya did."

"Maybe ya gotta keep remindin' me, remindin' us, sometime."

"No you can't depend on anybody for anything, right?" She looked at him pointedly. Daryl looked up at her real quick. Guess he must have said something about relying on others. Just like her to sling words back at someone, she's done it more than once to us. I smirked slightly, entranced by what's being said. Daryl didn't say nothing so she started talking again.  
*********************************************************************************************************************************************  
Daryl

"I'll be gone someday." I felt my heart stop.

"Stop," I hope she's teasing.

"I will. Ya'll be the last men standin'." She's got a slight twitch to her lip. Almost like she's trying to lighten the blow.

"Yer gonna miss me so bad when I'm gone, Daryl Dixon, Merle Dixon."

Didn't know what to say to her. She's right though. I'll miss her like crazy if she was gone. I peaked over at Merle. Knew he feels like I feel. She started singing when we didn't say nothing.

"

I still think about it...from time to time  
I think about so many things when I...can clear my mind..  
Some times I feel I'm growing...  
Most days I don't know where I'm going

For all the things I'd like to do  
And all the things I'd like to be  
I've always felt...I'm never enough

Please forgive me, if I'm not always myself  
And please forgive me, if there's times I act like some one else  
'cause I'm still trying...just like you...like you..  
I guess that's all of us...who believe...  
We're never enough..

...and I've known so many..that I've called friends  
I've known so many...cut down your everything  
Just to feel like something themselves...  
I never understood you know...  
I'm caught in the thought...that you're just like me...  
And maybe we all feel..

Please forgive me, if I'm not always myself  
And please forgive me, for wishing I was some one else  
'cause I'm still trying...just like you...like you..  
I know that's all of us...who believe...we're never enough.

We always..we always knew..we knew this day would come..."

Think it's her way of saying sorry. She's like us in some ways. Finding ways to say it without actually saying it. After she finished her song I smiled at her, hoping she'd understand my own apology. Don't know why I was worried. Course she understood. She knows me better than I know myself, sometimes.  
******************************************************************************************************************************************  
Beth

Daryl started telling a story about him and Merle, involving Merle's drug dealer at the time. We sat there on the porch just telling each other silly stories about us.

From the time I walked out till we all stood up, ready to go in and make a place to sleep we'd been outside for hours. The sun long since setting. Daryl and Merle exchanged a look and Merle went inside, leaving me and Daryl standing on the porch. "Keep ya a minute?" He asked looking shy. After everything we've been through today, all the stuff we've said to each other he's going to get shy now?

I nodded, leaning against the porch railing. He looked down at the ground, letting his hair fall over his eyes. Then he tilted his head up just enough for me to barely see his blue eyes. His eyes bore into mine, like they're searching for the answers to the universe.

I took a step closer to him feeling like I needed to touch him, anchor him here with me. I reached my hand out, pressing it to his cheek. He cleared his throat his voice sounding deeper, gruffer than usual. "Ain't said it since my ma died. Need ya ta know…" He trailed off. I waited, knew what he's trying to say. I held my breath. "I love ya," His voice came out as just barely a whisper, almost to quiet to hear. I knew everything I was feeling, thinking earlier was dumb and ridiculous and insecure. I know it now. Hearing Dar say those words he holds so close to his heart.

I let out the breath I was holding, "I love ya too."

He grabbed my waist and his lips crashed against mine, tongues tangling. He explored my mouth, learning it. Our first uncontrolled kiss. He broke away first, pressing his forehead to mine, both of us gasping for breath.

When we caught our breath we went inside. Merle had the bed ready, smiling at us as we came in holding hands.

"This shit all settled?" Merle questioned.

"Yeah," I smiled before I launched myself at Merle, hugging him. He laughed as his arms came around me. I can hear Daryl laughing too.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was a lot of fun to write. One more chapter after this and we'll have caught up to what I have posted on FF.

Merle

I laughed as the slip of a girl threw herself across the room and into my arms, wrapping her legs around my waist. She's carefree and smiling again, more open than she was before. Even baby brother looks looser and more at ease, comfortable even. She kissed me, lingering for a bit, definitely not a sweet and innocent kiss. A kiss that set my blood boiling and no way to take care of an itch.

"Damn, suga, yer gonna give ole Merle a heart attack kissin' me like that."

"C'mon, best we all get some sleep. Leavin' 'fore sunup ta hunt." Baby brother announced.

Beth unwrapped her legs and slid along my body to the ground. Damn if that wasn't the best feeling in the world. She smiled before climbing under the blankets I set up.

Gonna have to take a damn walk before I climb into that bed.  
***************************************************************************************************************************************  
Daryl

Merle took off for a bit. Figure I probably know exactly why, since he took off moments after she slid down his body. Hell, I'd be taking a walk after that too.

Climbed in the bed with Beth, figure I might as well. Got to talk to Merle when he gets back, once she's asleep. I pulled her close, and she snuggled in. I'm glad she forgave me for all this shit I said earlier. "Love you," she murmured sleepily.

"Love ya too, girl. Merle'll be back in a few," she nuzzled her face against my chest, nodding.

Merle came back in a couple minutes later, looking more relaxed. I smirked, knowing exactly what he went to do. Soon as he plopped into the bed Beth rolled over, tangling her legs up with his. I don't question this shit anymore. She'll snuggle whoever is in the bed with her until we're all in bed then she tangles her legs with his and she's wrapped up in my arms. How it's happened every night since we started sharing. She told him she loves him, just like she did with me.

Only took her ten or so minutes to fall asleep. I waited till I heard that sigh of hers that she does as she falls fully to sleep. "Ya awake?" I asked Merle, keeping my voice quiet. Can't help think about how I used to ask him that when we were younger, late at night, when I got scared because I could hear our pa start one of his drunken rages.

"Mhm," He answered just like he did when we were kids.

"We gotta talk," I whispered. I turned my head to look at him, just to see him studying me. He nodded in agreement.

I motioned to him to meet me outside. I untangled myself first and headed out, pulling out a cigarette as I did so. Merle didn't take long to come out.

He smirked as he walked out.

"Bastard," I said.

He chuckled, "Ya got time ta rub one out, too, brotha. Fuck if either one o' us is gettin' a taste o' that girl anytime soon."

Vulgar bastard. "Shu' the hell up, Merle. Got other thangs ta talk 'bout other than gettin' ya dick wet."

He chuckled again before sobering up. "What's on yer mind, boy?"

"Somethin' other than jus' me bein' a dick's makin' her think that shit." I said, after thinking about it for a minute.

"Fuck. Guess I'm not the only one thinkin' that."

"Think it's somethin' to do wit' them Woodbury fucks?" I asked.

His eyebrows furrowed, and he started rubbing his stump. "Might. Seems like we need to do some investigatin' when we get back. She won't say a damn word 'bout what them Woodbury guys said to her, an' I've asked about it a few times. Stubborn as hell woman."

"That whole fuckin' family is that stubborn. Asked her 'bout it a coupla times too. Ain't gettin' anything from her. Figure we're gonna have ta talk ta Tyreese, see what he knows. He knows a little bit o' everything 'round the prison. Shit he was the one ta tell us in the first place."

Merle's face twisted up as I said Tyreese's name. "Why don't ya talk ta the nigger an' I'll do some o' my own research."

Same old racist bastard, I shook my head at him. "Ya best watch yer mouth, Merle,"

"Yer jus' as bad as our girl, Darylina. Ya, I'll watch my mouth. Ain't gonna fuck things up. Got it real good, don't we?"

"Yea, brother, we do. Neither one of us needs ta fuck it up. So keep yer damn racist comments ta yaself," I gave him a wry smile, knowing it's a moot point with him. The comments will come out whether or not they're wanted to.

"Sure thing, little brotha. We done talkin' like a bunch o' school girls now, an' can get some damn sleep? Don't know about you, but I don't want to be missin' out on that warmth in there."

I looked at my brother and grinned. Hell, he was thinking the same damn thing I was-wanting to get back into bed with Beth.  
******************************************************************************************************************************************  
Beth

I woke up to Merle whispering in my ear that it's time to get up. I groaned, my head freaking hurts. I opened my eyes and I'm thankful that the sun isn't even up yet. That would just make the pounding in my head worse.

"Headache, darlin'?" Daryl asked. I looked up at him and could see the smile gracing his face.

"Mhm." I grumbled. Both of them started laughing. "What ya laughin' for?"

"Ya got yer first hangover, girl. Feelin' sick?" Merle replied sounding smug.

"Nah, jus' got a headache." I moved to sit up and the pounding got worse. Daryl tossed a water bottle our way that Merle caught and handed to me. It's probably a good thing Daryl threw it to Merle and not me. The way I'm feeling I'd miss it and let it hit me in the face or something.

"Drink the water. It'll help. I'd give ya Tylenol but we don't got any."

"I've had worse headaches. I'll be jus' fine," I told them.  
*************************************************************************************************************************************  
We took off about twenty minutes before the sun came up. Just like yesterday they kept me in between them. We stayed out in the woods for hours. Sometime around noon Daryl shot a little bunny rabbit. If I wasn't hungry and I didn't know that I can't be picky about our food I'd feel bad about the poor thing. As it is Daryl and Merle showed me how to skin it and cook it I had to walk away and puke, though. It was so gross. But then I went right back over to them and finished learning what they were teaching me.

Rabbit for lunch and then we went back to hunting. Okay, they went back to hunting and I traipsed along, trying to keep my footsteps quiet and trying to see the tracks they kept pointing out to me. I got really excited when I spotted a saw the set of tracks that Daryl was trying to show me, with out actually showing me. Daryl leaned over my shoulder, looking down at the tracks, and I asked, "What is it?"

"You tell me."

I stared at it for a little while, trying to decide. The tracks are way to big to be some cute little critter like a raccoon, and not to mention its not paw prints. It's hooves. But, what kind of hooves? I don't think we have wild hogs in these parts, but then again, what do I know? I looked at the nearby leaves, seeing how high up they were broken. Too tall to be a hog or something like that. I looked up at Daryl and then Merle. "A deer?" I asked hesitantly. I don't want to be wrong. They both grinned at me. "I got it right? Really?" I did a little happy dance in excitement then threw myself into Daryl's arms for a hug. As soon as he let me go I threw myself into Merle's arms. They both hugged me and kissed the top of my head. They even told me they were proud of me.

We kept on tracking and they kept asking me questions about which way the deer went. I even managed to move from between them and into the lead. They flanked me, of course, but I could care less that they keep acting so over protective. They wanted to teach me and I wanted to learn just as much.

"Ya gonna teach me how to use yer bow next, Daryl?" I teased.

"Ya wanna learn?" He asked completely serious. I stopped dead in my tracks.

"Well, yeah,"

"Than I'll teach ya when we get back to the prison." I'm pretty sure my jaw hit the ground. "What?" He looks so confused and it's really cute.

"Didn't think ya'd let me. You've never let anyone even come close to your bow," I explained. "That things more important to ya than just about anything,"

"Nah, it ain't as important than ya or Merle. If ya want ta learn I'll teach ya. Ya want me ta teach ya somethin', jus' say so an I'll figure out how,"

"Ya mean that?" I asked.

"Don' promise things I don't mean."  
****************************************************************************************************************************************  
Daryl shot down a big buck, that he and Merle took turns carrying back to the cabin. Daryl took off into the woods with it to take care of it. Merle and me went inside. I cuddled up with him on the gross, stained up couch. We talked for a while, but I fell asleep waiting on Daryl to come back. I woke up to Daryl and Merle talking above me, and fingers running through my hair. While I was asleep I must have shifted until my head was in Merle's lap, and I'm pretty sure Daryl moved my feet so they're in his lap. I stayed put without moving for a bit, just listening to their voices.

I finally sat up after a few, yawning as I moved. "Mhm, glad yer back, Dar."  
****************************************************************************************************************************************  
We left the morning after Daryl caught the buck and headed back to the prison. It took us longer to get home than it did to get to the cabin. But, that's because we had the extra weight of the buck.

We got back and Daddy, Maggie and Glenn hugged the heck out of me. Rick pressed a kiss to my forehead and handed me Judith, saying she's been an absolute nightmare with out me. She snuggled into my arms immediately and sighed, falling asleep seconds later. Everyone laughed about it. "Guess she missed me?"  
****************************************************************************************************************************************  
Merle

Sugars family were excited to see her, even patted me and little brother on the back. Officer Friendly handed his daughter over to Beth right away. The little bit fell asleep before she was even fully in her arms. I took Beth's stuff from her, promising to put it away for her before I came in. I even took baby brothers stuff up to our tower so he can go take care of the meat. He's supposed to go talk to that guy Tyreese, too. I'll find spit fire and see if she knows anything, if I can pull her away from her little sis.  
****************************************************************************************************************************************  
Daryl

Took the meat straight to Carol in the kitchen. "Pookie! Did you guys have a nice trip?" She wiggled her eyebrows suggestively.

"Stop," I looked down. I'm always embarrassed when she makes comments like that.

"Can I ask ya some things?"

"Sure, Pookie. Everything okay?"

"Had an issue while hunting. Got ta drinkin' with Beth an' I said some shit. We all figured our shit out but me'n Merle think there's somethin' more to what she was feelin' an' sayin'."

"What on earth did you all fight about?"

"Said some shit 'bout her cuttin' her wrists fer attention. Me an' Merle started fightin' and then she started spoutin' shit 'bout she's jus' a job ta us, an' we don' love her."

"Well, hell. That's a girls worst nightmare, the guy, or in this case, guys' she loves don't love her like she loves them, and that they feel she's a sense of duty to them and nothing more."

"We think there was somethin' else to it. Think it might have ta do with some fuckers talkin' shit few weeks back, when we were all pissed off at each other. Ya know anything 'bout coupla Woodbury punks talkin' shit?"

"I've heard rumors, but I haven't heard who they are. I'll keep an ear out for you, Pookie." She winked and turned away to work on the meat I brought in. I took my cue and took off to find Tyreese. Asked around and got told he's up in the watchtower. I took my time going out.

Made a stop on the way out, checking in on Beth, making sure she's still with her family. Her, Hershel and Maggie are crowded into her old cell with Ass Kicker sprawled out on the bed behind Beth. I stopped out side her cell door and stood there watching them for a minute. Beth looked up and smiled this big old smile at me. She stood up and bounded over, throwing her arms around me.

"Hey girl. Glad ta be home?" I'm trying to ignore the fact that her family is looking at us. Never been one for public affection and all that shit, but it's worse when I know they know about our mixed up relationship.

"Yeah, I am. How 'bout ya?"

"Ya, gon' miss the quiet though."

"We'll all jus' have to go back out, huh?"

"S'pose so," I agreed. She makes it damn easy to ignore her family sitting in here looking at us.

"It's good to see you, son. Glad you all made it home safe." Hershel said as Beth pulled away from me.

"Ya too, Hershel, Maggie. I got some things ta do, I'll see ya in awhile." I started to leave the cell but Beth pulled me back, kissing me real quick. Scared as hell her daddy's going to pull a shotty up and start shooting at me for kissing his daughter in front of him. When I looked up at him I realized how stupid I'm being by worrying about it. Hershel's sitting there smiling at us.  
****************************************************************************************************************************************  
"Got a minute man?"

"What's up?"

"What did them Woodbury fucks say?" I asked. No reason to bullshit.

He stared at me, fingers running through his beard. "I don't know what all they said. I seem to recall them saying something about it being Beth's fault if anything had happened to you, your brother, Rick or Glenn when you ran off."

"Do ya know who it was?"

"No, I never did see who was talking. I was a bit preoccupied worrying about the girl than to be looking for a couple of kids running their mouths."

"Thanks, man," I turned to leave but his hand on my arm stopped me.

"You going to tell me what this is all about?"

"Nah, jus' got some questions needed answerin' is all."  
****************************************************************************************************************************************  
Merle

Couple days after coming back, despite trying to get one of our shifts switched, me and little brother had the same shift before breakfast. Could be worse and have a night shift, though. That'd mean Beth would be in the prison with everyone else instead of in our tower. Our shift ends right before dinner then we'll go in and eat with her, staying in there till everyone has gone to bed.  
****************************************************************************************************************************************  
The hours dragged on. Another boring day up there on the tower. Nothing but walkers. I'm going stir crazy already and we've only been back a few days. Little brother's not much entertainment either. He's pissy since we haven't figured out who the fuck the Woodbury kids are yet that have Beth all fucked up.  
****************************************************************************************************************************************  
Got relieved early from watch by the Nubian queen and mouse.

"Got a suggestion from a young lady it'd be nice if you both went and showered before dinner, Pookie." Mouse said to little brother, mostly ignoring me.

"Pfft. She sayin' we stink?"

"I think that's exactly what she's sayin'. You've both made yourselves scarce since you've been back. When we do see you, you're covered in grime. Can't blame the girl for wanting her men clean." She's laughing.

"Yeah, yeah. We'll get showers 'fore dinner."

"Thanks Pookie, Merle."

"Mhm," I grunted.  
****************************************************************************************************************************************  
Rounded the corner before the showers and caught voices talking loud.

"You think she's sleeping with them both in exchange for protection or something? Or maybe they're both just pussy whipped?"

"I don't know, man. I would sure love a piece of that ass though. She's probably tight as hell."

Mother fuckers are talking about our Beth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Be dears and leave me some comments about this chapter. My ego could use a nice little boost. :) Hope ya'll liked this one.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We are all caught up to what is posted on ff.net. Hope ya'll like it so far. I'm going to start posting chapters for my first fic, soon, called Don't Walk Away.

Beth

Since we got back from the hunting trip we've barely spent any time together. Merle and Daryl have their watch shifts and when they aren't on watch they keep disappearing. I've been busy too, though. I've been trying to catch up on the prisons laundry, that apparently no one did while we were gone. Judy's been keeping me going nonstop, too.

Daryl and Merle look more and more ragged each day, dirt and grime caking their clothes and smudging their skin. I asked Carol to have them shower and such before dinner when she went out to relieve them with Michonne. I told Maggie that after dinner I planned on taking them out to our tower and we're going to spend some time together. They need a break.  
********************************************************************************************************************************  
Daryl

There wasn't a single thought in my head other than these fucking punks better not be talking about what's ours. I went around the corner grabbing one of the punks by his throat and pinning him to the wall. Merle must have done the same thing with the other punk, judging by the sound of skull against cement.

"Please, we didn't mean anything by it. She's just real pretty," The kid's cowering in front of me tears leaking out of his eyes. The other one is running his mouth, calling us redneck trash and Beth a whore.  
********************************************************************************************************************************  
Merle

All I can see is red. It was fine and fucking dandy till he started calling Beth a fucking whore. I started punching the shit, mother fucker is going to regret saying this shit about Beth. I don't know what little brothers doing or what the other punk is saying. Shithead is going to regret anything else he might have called her and won't be calling her anything other than Miss Greene. I've got him pinned with my bad arm across his throat.  
********************************************************************************************************************************  
Beth

Where the heck are they? Dinner's almost over, most everyone's gone back to their cells for the evening or to finish the last bits of work for the day."

"Daddy?"

"Hmm?"

"Would ya mind stopping by the showers an' seeing if Daryl and Merle are there?" I asked.  
********************************************************************************************************************************  
Daryl

Shouting slowly brought me back to my senses and stopped my fist mid swing. I let the little bitch slump to the ground as I caught my breath. I got to cut down on the smoking. I looked around trying to figure out who was shouting at us. Should feel guilty about beating the kid bloody. I don't. Merle's still beating the shit out of the other prick. Looks like the only reason he's still standing is my brothers arm across his neck.

"Merle! Enough! You're going to kill him!" Hershel's voice. The old man's right. I moved and grabbed Merle's arm as he pulled it back again. He turned around, snarling at me as he brought his blade up. Been in enough brawls with him to know it was coming and dodge it before grabbing it too.  
********************************************************************************************************************************  
Merle

Hershel kneeled next to the punk kids on the floor, blubbering like little bitches. "You two go to my cell and wait for me. I'll patch you up in a bit." The little shits made a big deal of getting up and moving away. "Should I guess why you two were beating them or are you going to explain yourselves? I sincerely hope there was a good reason for this."

"Sayin' shit 'bout Suga that'd make ya cringe, ole man."

"Why do I feel like there is more to this than just a couple of boys calling my daughter names?

I leaned against the wall fiddling with my blade while little brother started telling the old farmer about all the trouble those little fuckers caused. It took all my fucking resolve not to follow them down to Hershel's cell and finish what I started.

"This could have been dealt with in a more suitable manner. I'm disappointed in how you two handled things with these boys. I know why you did it. I know how hot headed you both are, too. I know I put you both in charge of protecting my little girl but you have to use your heads and not your hearts and fists first. Now. I'll talk to those boys and find out exactly what it is that they said to my daughter, but," The old man smiled before continuing, "You get to explain to my daughter exactly why you've missed dinner and taken away from her getting to spend some time with you. I think dealing with my upset daughter is just punishment, hmm?"  
********************************************************************************************************************************  
Beth

Maggie and Glenn stayed sitting and chatting with me at the table even though everyone's left already. I looked up as Daryl and Merle came in. I felt frozen for a moment, taking in the sight of their bloodied clothes, bruised and bloody hands. I heard Maggie gasp and murmur, 'oh no,' behind me.

I stood up and made my way towards them looking for any cuts, scrapes, bruises or bites. Merle's standing there watching me and Daryl's fiddling with his bow and chewing on his thumb. Whatever happened I don't think I'm going to like it.

"Where's my dad?" Is the first thing out of my mouth. I'm scared to death something happened to him since he's not here with them and they have blood on them.

"Yer dad's jus' fine, baby." Daryl said quickly as he looked up from his bow. I felt myself relax some, but not much.

"What happened? Are ya hurt? You're not bit, right?" I questioned.

"Damn, suga, relax. Jus' a couple o' scrapes."

"Relax? Ya want me to relax when ya'll come traipsin' in here all cut up after ya missed dinner? Couple hours after your shift at this point. Ya really think relaxin's on my mind when I've been worried about ya? It might be a good idea to rethink your statement, Merle Dixon." I started getting angry the second those words came out his mouth. My emotions went from scared and worried to madder than heck in seconds. I heard snickers from behind me. I whirled around to face my sister, "Hush up, Margaret Greene, I don't wanna hear none of your snickering, thank ya!" I turned back around to face my boyfriends, eyes narrowed.

They're both staring at me, jaws slack. It's a little bit satisfying.

"Suga-"

I cut him off. "I don't wanna hear none of it, Merle, 'less it's ya'll tellin' me what the hell happened and none of your patronizing crap."

"Maybe you should clean up their knuckles first, Bethie." Glenn suggested warily.

"No need to waste that shit on bloody knuckles." Daryl mumbled. "Heal jus' fine without it."

"Fine. Then tell me what happened." I tacked on a 'please' as an afterthought.

"Beat the shit outta a couple o' Woodbury punks," Merle finally stated. I looked back and forth between them.

"Why the hell'd ya do that for?" I can't wrap my head around why they'd be beating any one up. Violence isn't something I was ever around much. Me and my brother and sister barely even rough housed growing up.

"'cause they fuckin' deserved it."

"What could possibly be worth beatin' people up?"

"Might not be worth it to ya but it sure as well was ta us, girl. Same fuckers that had ya runnin' into the tombs without a goddamn care. Same fucks runnin' 'round talkin' 'bout how tight ya are an' how yer jus' a goddamn whore."

It took me a moment to form words. "So what? You're just going to fight my battles for me now? I told you I wanted to live and that what they said didn't matter. Beating someone up 'cause they said somethin' ya don't like isn't the way ya go about things." I paused to take a breath.

Before I could say anything else Merle said, "It doesn't have anything to do with if ya want to live or not, sweet thing. It's the principle of the matter. People like them? They don't listen to words. The way to establish somethin' is to use ya fists." He chuckled, "Shit, we probably lost our tempers a little but it got the point across." He must have seen the look of incredulousness because he said, "I got firsthand knowledge."

"I'm upset right now, an' I'm gonna go out to our tower an' get ready for bed. Don't ya dare argue with me 'cause if ya do I ain't sleepin' out there, I'll sleep in my old cell tonight. We'll talk after ya'll go clean yourselves up." I knew if I didn't take a step back like daddy always taught us I'd say something I regretted saying.

"Ya ain't goin' by ya self, even if ya are pissed at us." Daryl said taking a half step closer to me.

"I'll walk her out." Glenn suggested.

Daryl and Merle both nodded in agreement. Fine, if it means I can get some quiet to think for a minute I'll agree with no hassle.  
********************************************************************************************************************************  
Daryl

Beth stalked past us, with Glenn starting to follow behind her. I grabbed his arm and stopped him before he passed us. "Don't ya dare leave her out there by herself. I don't care if ya have to stand around outside on the steps, but ya don't leave her." He nodded as his brows furrowed in confusion at my command. Least he didn't question it.


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This will now be updated at the same time as when I update on FF.net. We're completely caught up for this story.

Beth  
I made it halfway to our tower before Glenn caught up to me. It took him exactly two minutes to close the distance. I counted. Glenn didn't say anything till we got inside and I started cleaning with a frenzy. I tidied up the dirty laundry pile and straightened the things on the shelves Daryl made for us.   
"Beth?" Glenn asked after a few as I started to remake our bed. I stopped with the top blanket half in the air and looked over at my brother-in-law. He looks hesitant standing by the door still, staying out of my way. I knew even if I wanted him to leave he wouldn't. He'd just stay nearby. I'm sure Merle and Daryl told him not to let me out of his sight. "Just listen, okay?"   
I nodded knowing I'd hear Glenn out. He motioned for me to sit before he sat down on the bed. I sat down facing him.   
"I'm not Merle's biggest fan. Never have been and probably won't ever be, but I've put it behind us as much as I can, Beth. They make you happy. Merle has to be careful. A lot of people here still hate him and I don't see that changing anytime soon, they're going to jump on a chance to get him kicked out of here. People are starting to comment on your relationship and they aren't too thrilled. Hershel, Maggie, Rick, Carol and me just tell them that it's none of their business and to leave your guys' relationship to you guys."  
"What're you sayin' Glenn?" I asked cautiously. It sounds like he's trying to say I should break things off with them in a roundabout way.   
"I'm saying that Merle needs to stay out of trouble. If word gets out about what happened tonight there is going to be a riot. They'll want him gone. it'll be only his fault. Daryl's their hero. Merle's someone to be tolerated, to them. Daryl will be seen as breaking up something no matter if it's true or not. They won't care." I felt my heart start racing at his words, thinking about Merle getting kicked out of our home. Daryl would leave with him. I'd go with them. No hesitation. I'd miss Daddy, Glenn and Maggie and Judy but I can't lose them. I'm feeling angrier too. "Look, you three have the support of our family. We'll do what we can to keep this quiet. We all know I suck with secrets but I'll try keep it as quiet as I can. I don't want to see you like you were again. You're what keeps this prison going, Beth. When you're upset so are the rest of us."   
"You guys would do that?" I'm reeling from his words.  
"We're family." Was all he said in response. I sat there thinking about everything he just said. I don't know how long we sat there before Glenn started filling the silence with small talk. I pitched in but my thoughts were elsewhere.   
"Don't look. I'm gonna change." I said, moving to grab my shorts and tank top.   
"Don't change, we like you just the way you are," I looked over my shoulder and rolled my eyes at Glenn's joke. I started humming, trying to bring my mood up from sour to and angry to something a little less homicidal. It won't do any good to be this upset when they get back.   
****************************************************************************  
"Good night, Beth. I'm sure they'll be in soon and I don't want to be here for that." Glenn gave me a dry smile before wrapping his arm around my shoulder in a side hug. As he left I started singing the song I've been humming. Glenn glanced back at me as he started to shut the door with a smile on his face.   
"You know I'd fall apart without you  
I don't know how you do what you do  
'Cause everything that don't make sense about me  
Makes sense when I'm with you

Like everything that's green, girl, I need you  
But it's more than one and one makes two  
Put aside the math and the logic of it  
You gotta know you're wanted too

'Cause I wanna wrap you up  
Wanna kiss your lips  
I wanna make you feel wanted  
And I wanna call you mine  
Wanna hold your hand forever  
And never let you forget it  
Yeah, I, I wanna make you feel wanted

Anyone can tell you you're pretty, yeah  
And you get that all the time, I know you do  
But your beauty's deeper than the make-up  
And I wanna show you what I see tonight...

When I wrap you up  
When I kiss your lips.  
I wanna make you feel wanted  
And I wanna call you mine  
Wanna hold your hand forever  
And never let you forget it  
'Cause, baby, I, I wanna make you feel wanted"  
***********************************************************************************  
Daryl  
Found Glenn leaning against the wall of our tower. "Thanks, man."   
He rubbed a hand through his hair. "She's still pissed. But she's singing now," That's a good sign at least, and our shit isn't thrown out in the prison yard either, so she can't be to pissed.  
***********************************************************************************  
Merle  
As good as you make me feel  
I wanna make you feel better  
Better than your fairy tales  
Better than your best dreams  
You're more than everything I need  
You're all I ever wanted  
All I ever wanted

And I just wanna wrap you up  
Wanna kiss your lips  
I wanna make you feel wanted  
And I wanna call you mine  
Wanna hold your hand forever  
And never let you forget it  
Yeah, I wanna make you feel wanted  
Baby, I wanna make you feel wanted

You'll always be wanted"

Could hear her singing from outside the door. "I lived my life in shadow. Never the sun on my face. It didn't seem so sad though. I figured it was my place. Now I'm bathed in light. Something just isn't right. I'm under your spe-" I opened the door in the middle of whatever new song she started singing. Me and little brother came in, tossing our nasty ass clothes into Beth's new dirty clothes pile. It isn't a good sign. She's cleaned the damn place even more it already was. We took any longer showering and our place might have started sparkling.   
Daryl threw himself on the bed into his spot, soon as he toed off his boots. Laying flat on his back with his arm over his face. Beth stayed put at the edge of the bed braiding her hair. She hasn't looked up yet. I leaned against the wall across from the bed, next to the door, crossing my arms and legs. "Ya gonna bitch now, suga?"   
She stopped braiding and looked up. "I won't 'bitch' but I'm goin' to say my piece." Girl keeps cussing, more than I've ever heard her cuss before.  
I nodded to her, "Say yer piece." Darylina hasn't moved a muscle since flopping down. Know he's listening though.  
She started braiding again, finishing it and tying the damn thing before she started talking. "I don't much like fighting. Never been around it much. I hate when the two of ya fight each other an' I sure as heck hate when you're fighting other people. I get that ya think it's something needed. That's how ya solve all your problems. Always have. I try not ta let it bother me but I can't help it. Daddy an' our family is gonna keep this quiet. Ya know why?" She stood up and went to the window, staring out. I don't figure she's done saying her piece yet. So I waited, much as I want to say something. Didn't take long for her to start talking again, still looking out the window. "'Cause if people hear 'bout it they're gonna kick ya out, Merle. Don't matter why it happened. Don't matter if it was both o' ya."   
"I ain't goin' anywhere without ya an' Daryl,"   
"That's the problem, ain't it?" She asked. Little brother sat up, looking at her. "Daryl wouldn't let ya leave an' I can't lose either of ya. I'd leave too, even if it meant leavin' my family an' Judith."   
"Ya ain't goin' ta do that. Ya said they're gonna keep this shit quiet, an' there ain't a reason for him ta leave." Little brother added his two cents. About time.   
"I don't like lyin'. But, I think I'd do anything if it meant keepin' ya. I'm selfish, aren't I?" She had a grim smirk on her face.   
"Suga, there ain't nothin' selfish 'bout ya,"   
**************************************************************************  
Daryl  
"What'd ya find out?" Hershel's sitting in a beat up old chair by the prison under the cat walk and I'm standing next to him. It's been a couple days since we beat the shit out of those kids. Beth's been pissed but mostly she's just been acting normal. Least when she's around everyone that isn't me and Merle. When she's with us she's been quiet.   
"They basically said that she's the reason why you left was because of her, as well as Glenn, Rick, and your brother taking off to find you. My daughter, as you've seen, feels things more than most. When someone else is hurting she feels it too. But, when it's her own pain...Well, Beth feels that more than anything and guilt is the worst emotion for her. She feels guilt with every fiber of her being."   
*****************************************************************************  
Merle  
Couple weeks and Beth's finally not so damn angry at us. Thank fuck for that. She's talking to us normal again. She isn't stiff either. Her kisses went back to chaste and left me wanting for more. Knew her anger was dissipating by the fact that she started kissing me again like she damn well meant it. Knew little brother was getting the same kiss treatment as me. Shit, both of us have been in shit moods since we started losing out on her kisses. Fuck if that isn't the worst goddamn punishment I've ever had. Kissing withdraws. Who knew? She was even less cuddly. Never knew I'd miss kissing and cuddling as much as I this till I started getting less of it. 

***********************************************************************  
Daryl  
Me, Merle and Beth stayed late after most everyone else took off to their cells for the evening. Beth and Hershel have been chatting about everything and everyone in the damn prison. Not quite gossip but damn close. Hershel keeps telling Beth about the old folk in the Woodbury group, explaining what things are wrong with each of them, symptoms and normal treatments. The old man figures Beth and Carol are the ones that are most likely to take on with being the docs around here if the old man ever goes.   
Beth's sitting between me and Merle like usual, just habit now. She's leaning against Merle, with his arm around her waist and she's got her feet tucked up on my lap, like I'm some sort of foot rest. Thing is I don't mind it none. Hell, I've even got my hands resting on her bare feet sometimes giving them a soft squeeze. She kicked her cowboy boots off soon after she finished eating. Girl hates wearing her shoes. If it weren't so dangerous she'd go barefoot more often. 

Me and Merle aren't saying much, every now and then we'll throw in a piece of information if we actually know who they're talking about. I'm surprised by how many of the names I recognize. I'm even more surprised by the fact I can even put a face to most of the names. I've always been pretty good with remembering names and faces but when the world went to shit I didn't much care for remembering faces anymore. Better to see the walkers as strangers and not someone I knew before. I guess I see more of the people around here than I thought. They're always coming up to me and thanking me and shit for bringing home some meat, they say it to Merle too. But they keep coming to me like I'm some damn hero. I don't get that shit. They ask me all sorts of advice and for help with shit.  
One person even asked me to pick a fucking bouquet of flowers while I was out hunting so they could give it to the girl they were trying to win over. I scoffed at him before saying something about, 'like a damn romance novel," before walking away with a shake of my head. Fuck if I'm going to pick a bouquet of flowers for someone else's girl. Shit, last time I picked a flower for anyone was that damned Cherokee Rose for Carol, when I looked for Sophia. Fat lot of good came of the Cherokee Rose. Not doing that shit again.   
Got lost in my thoughts and I didn't even notice someone coming in the room till they're standing in front of Hershel, "You should be ashamed of yourself, Hershel. Letting your daughter run around acting like such a slut in front of everyone. For such a god loving man, you'll allow your daughter to live in sin so openly?"   
****************************************************************************  
Beth  
It took me by surprise when Kenna came in, and stood in front of daddy. I was speechless while she called me a slut and said that my dad wasn't living up to God for allowing me to live my life like this. Daryl and Merle both stiffened up, not soft and relaxed into me. I felt Merle's arm start to leave my waist and Daryl go to shift my feet to the floor. I didn't realize that I was paralyzed till they started moving. It's like I was released and I stood up before either one of them moved more than half an inch.   
"Your daughter will never get into heaven, living in sin, letting them take away her innocence. Defiling her." She kept talking, not paying any attention to me. Her eyes are narrowed and her lips turned down.  
" Don't ya dare come in here talkin' to daddy 'bout God and what he would and wouldn't accept. That ain't your place. I ain't some little girl that can't take care o' myself and can't make up my own damn mind. What I do in the privacy o' our room is none of your business. They ain't the ones that took my virginity. They've been nothin' short of gentlemen," I hissed, through clenched teeth.   
Kenna looked me in the eyes for the first time since she came in here, spouting her accusations. It's like she deflated right there in front of me, all the hot air blown out her chest. She glared at me before turning and hightailing it out of the room. I heard a sigh from in front of me and I realized that my dad's still sitting there and heard what I said about not being a virgin. I felt my face going beet red. I felt my eyes widen.   
"Oh god. Daddy! I'm sorry...I-I..." I stuttered.   
"Beth, as much as I hate to think it, I know you aren't a virgin. Haven't been since you dated Jimmy. That boy couldn't look me in the eyes for months. You forget I raised your hellion of a sister. I saw the difference in you right away, too. Saw the signs of what was happening. All I could do was make sure you were safe. Remember those talks your mama kept having with you? Lord knows I would have made a mess of those conversations. Thankfully Maggie and Annette were there. Fathers don't want to think about their little girls ever being...intimate with a man...Lord knows I never wanted to." Daddy was turning a little pink too, and I haven't looked at Daryl and Merle yet, either. They haven't said a word and far as I know they haven't moved either.   
I can't believe daddy knew.   
"Yer not a virgin?" I turned, looking at Daryl. The words weren't very loud.  
"Good night you three. I'm an old man and there are only so many things I can hear in one evening." Daddy said, leaving the room quicker than I've ever seen him move before.  
I looked back at Daryl, staring at me like I have two heads. I looked at Merle and at least his jaw isn't on the floor, like Daryl's. I'm not sure what the heck I'm supposed to say to them.   
"Yer not a virgin?" He said again, this time a little louder and looking straight at me.


	17. Chapter 17

Merle

Beth gathered up the few things on the table and put them away, acting like some bitch didn't just come in here, yelling and screaming about her going to hell. Or that she dropped a damn bomb on us and her daddy. She grabbed up her stuff and headed to the door. She stopped at the door, turning around to look at us. "Ya comin'?"

*******************************************************************

Beth hasn't said a damn word about that bomb she dropped. Hasn't answered the question about being a virgin. Nothing. She's going around our tower putting things away and getting herself ready for bed. "Go smoke while I change," She nodded towards the door.

"Ya wanna explain what the hell that was all about? You not bein' a virgin? Or are we just going to sit here and speculate while you act like nothing happened?" She dropped her clothes onto a chair and plopped onto the bed.

"Seriously? Ya'll thought I was a virgin?"

Thinking about her with someone else is driving me crazy. Someone other than me, even thinking about her being with Daryl's got me going fucking nuts too. I'm supposed to be okay with all this shit. I'm trying.

"Ya always acted the innocent farmers daughter. Never said any different"

"It shouldn't even count." Beth mumbled.

 

*******************************************************************

Daryl

Should have known things weren't going to stay calm, quiet and simple. We had a couple weeks without any problems. I don't know what to think about her not being a virgin or what that means for us.

"What, suga?"

Must not have been just me thinking I misheard her.

"I've only had sex once, and it was awful."

"What, was it just some roll in the hay for your boyfriend to get off?" Merle joked. She looked at the ground and I wanted to kick something. She deserves better than that shit.

"It lasted like five minutes, up in the hayloft. Jimmy was awful. All he cared about was his self. Then we barely even talked after that, and everyone thought we were fine and dandy, nothing was different. So we had to play along. It was awkward and Jimmy was awful. It wasn't too long before Carl was shot and brought to the farm," She looked at me and then Merle. "Is that why sex hasn't come up yet? Ya'll thought I was a virgin?"

I shrugged, not really knowing what the right answer is. Merle shrugged too. "I dunno," Merle mumbled.

"What?"

"Dunno 'bout Merle but I wasn't bringing that shit up. Figured if ya wanted more ya'd say so, to one of us or somethin'." I saw Merle nod from the corner of my eye.

"Guess we should talk 'bout sex, huh?"

"Ain't a bad idea. Talkin' 'bout shit's workin' so far." Merle admitted.

"How's it gonna work? Set boundaries again?" Beth asked.

"Ain't gonna be no threesome shit."

 

*******************************************************************

Beth

Having a threesome didn't even occur to me, soon as Daryl said he isn't up for that I agreed with him. So did Merle. They're brothers. I fought back a shudder at the thought of them being...intimate...with me at the same time. As much as I love them both I don't want that. "What else?" I tried thinking about things that I wouldn't be okay with. It's hard to come up with things like that, when I don't really have any experience. I don't know what I do and don't like, or what I would and wouldn't be okay with.

"I don't wanna know anythin' 'bout ya'll havin' sex." He paused. "If ya want to have sex wait till I'm on watch or on a run or something. Same with me an' ya. Less I know 'bout ya an' baby brotha, the better."

"I wouldn't be comfortable with either of ya knowin' what happened with the other. I know that's kinda weird, considerin' what we got here, but I think not knowin' is a good idea." I agreed. Daryl and Merle both looked relieved. "Maybe..." I stopped to think about what I wanted to say. "Maybe I should initiate it? Is that okay? For now at least?"

"Ain't doin' nothin' ya ain't comfortable with, darlin'. Never will." I smiled, thankful for that reassurance.

"Anything ya wanna add, Dar?"

He didn't say anything for a while. "Ain't into no rough shit. Or havin' sex where ya can get caught of something."

"Don't need daddy walkin' in on any of us, or somethin'. That would be awful. So, in here only?" I agreed, waiting for them to agree and add anything. When they didn't add anything I asked, "Anything else?"

"Nah, think we're good." Merle said. Daryl shook his head.

"Can we go to bed now?" I asked, fighting back a yawn. Daryl and Merle chuckled at my question and my fail to stifle my yawn.

"Yea, baby. Goin' ta have that smoke first." I smiled as they went outside to smoke. I changed and climbed into our bed. They came back inside and got undressed. Merle stripped down to his boxers and Daryl stripped down to his boxers and his tank top. I know about his scars, but he isn't comfortable with letting me see them often. Someday he will be. He doesn't like Merle seeing them, either. I know Merle didn't know what all happened to Daryl after Merle moved out, and while he was at juvy. I think they both like to pretend none of that happened, even though it weighs on them every day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been awhile since I've updated and this is a shorter chapter. I'm sorry about that.
> 
> I'm moving so my life is chaos. I'm writing when I find the chance, in between packing and running after my hellion niece. Please continue to bear with me.
> 
> A special thanks to Texasbelle91 for all of the extra help she gave me with this chapter. It wouldn't be done now if it weren't for her.
> 
> Thank you to everyone who has reviewed, followed Kudo'ed this. Ya'll are the best!


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll come back through and edit this chapter later. I'm having trouble posting so I'm just going to let some things slide until the bug has been fixed.

Beth

Things are normal between us today. Talking about that stuff last night was good. It was awkward and uncomfortable but it was worth it. It's like there was some sort of weight sitting on our relationship and some of it's been lifted. There's still a bit of weight there, but I got faith it'll go away when I eventually have sex with them. I know neither of them will ever push me to do anything I'm not ready for. I thought Daryl was going to crawl out of his skin while we were talking. I'm sure I didn't look any better.

 

********************************************************************************************

I didn't see much of my dad the next couple of days. Couple of people got sick in Woodbury. I kept offering to help him but he insisted I stay away, me being Judith's primary caretaker and all. When he wasn't taking care of the sick he was in his cell resting.

 

********************************************************************************************

Daryl

Hershel hobbled in from the other cell block and sat with me, Merle, Beth, Maggie and Glenn. He's got circles and bags under his eyes, making him look older than he is. He refuses to let Beth anywhere near the sick, as much as she wants to help. Merle and me were talking about it on watch the other night. Neither of us wanted her exposing herself to them and getting sick. Hershel rubbed a hand down his face and sighed.

"Daddy, are you okay?"

"I'm fine, Bethy." He sighed again. "I'm just tired."

"There anything we can do to help?" Maggie asked.

"I'm running low on medications. A run is needed."

Glenn volunteered right away. "I'll go. Maggie's going to keep helping you out, Hershel. I'll take Daryl with me. One of the knuckleheads are going to want to stay behind with Beth, anyhow." Glenn looked over at us and swallowed nervously. "Unless you want to go, Merle"

"Nah, let you an' Darylina have ya fun, China-Man."

"Damn it Merle, he's Korean."

"Yeah, yeah. Short Round ain't offended is he?" Merle's got a wolfish smile on, trained at Glenn.

Glenn swallowed, "Ye-yeah, I know." Poor kid is still intimidated by Merle. Hershel rolled his eyes and Beth nudged Merle.

"Knock it off, Merle. Ain't dealin' with yer shit today." I turned to Glenn. "When ya wanna leave?" He looked down at his watch and rolled his eyes as he turned it to face me. Fucking thing stopped working.

"Umm. Two hours from whatever time it is now?" Sometimes he's more awkward than me.

"Meet ya at the gate inna couple hours. Hershel, give 'im a list o' what ya need."

Hershel agreed. Merle reminded me about his watch shift and took off for it, kissing Beth's forehead before he left. "Spend some time with me before ya leave?" Beth asked.

I smirked. "'course."

She told her daddy and them we'd see them later, I nodded to them as she led me outside and to a patch of grass in the sun. She looked up to the watch tower and waved to Merle. His blade glinted in the sun as he lifted his arm in acknowledgment before going back to watch. She snuggled up to my side and made herself comfy, like a cat in the sunshine stretching lazily.

"I'm gonna miss you." She broke the silence. Wasn't a bad silence or anything, either.

"I won't be gone long. Day maybe two dependin' how far we gotta go."

"You'll be safe?"

"Ain't I always?"

She sat up quickly and stared at me. "You really want me to answer that, Daryl?" I didn't even get my mouth half open, "Nelly throwing you, arrow in your side, shot. Oh yeah, that time you were almost shot again. Want me to continue?"

I asked at the bite in her voice, "Ya bitter 'bout somethin'?"

She sighed and curled back into my side. "I just don't like you bein' flippant about being safe, okay?"

"Ya really worry, don't ya?"

"'course I do. Every time you an' Merle leave them gates I'm terrified ya won't come home. Ya won't come home to me." I didn't expect her to say something quite like that. I looked into her eyes as they started getting a little watery.

"'ey. Ain't nothing going ta keep me from comin' home to ya, a'right?" I can't speak for Merle but I know he'd say the same.

She looked up at me with her watery, big blue eyes, "Promise?" I want to promise her that and everything under the sun but I know I can't quite make the fucking promise. I put my forehead against hers and nodded. "I'm comin' home, a'right? Don't ya worry 'bout me. Spend time with Ass Kicker an' Merle an' I'll be home before ya know it."

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

We stayed there till a little before when I had to leave and grabbed the couple things I'll need from the tower. About to leave the tower and she's standing by the door looking sad. I set my stuff down and went over to her. Those big old blue eyes staring at me. I cupped her face and walked her backwards so her backs to the wall. I slanted my lips over hers and kissed her, our tongues battling for dominance. Her fingers tangled into my hair. I don't know how long we stayed there kissing but I finally pulled away out of breath. I leaned my forehead against hers as we both got our breath back.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Merle

Little brother is leaving for the run a couple hours into my shift. I kept an eye on him and sugar out in the yard cuddling. Not so much jealousy as fear of something happening to her, being outside. Fear that the fences will go down and she'll get bit. That image of her as one of them keeps popping into my head. Can't keep myself from being jealous. It's not as bad as it was. I don't want to kill my little brother every time I see him kiss her or touch her or her snuggled up to him. Hell for the most part I've barely been jealous recently. Mostly. Random moments it comes surging forward over stupid shit like him brushing that stubborn lock of hair back behind her ear or something equally small and stupid.

She always knows when I'm fighting it down. She always gets this look, it's knowing, apologetic, understanding, amazing and fucking infuriating all at once. She'll stop whatever's happening and wait till I give them some sort of sign. It's usually a nod or a shake of my head. Far as I can tell Daryl isn't having any trouble with any of this shit.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Beth's going to be without me or baby brother with her till my shift is over, once he leaves. She better stay near her family till my shift is through. We haven't let her out of our sight still, unless she's with her daddy, sister or the Asian kid, despite her bitching, half hearted that it is. Thinks she knows we aren't willing to risk any chance of something possibly happening to her like it almost did.

My shift was short. Officer Friendly came up and relieved me, said Darylina and China-Man took off three or so hours before and I'd find Beth with Judith and Carl in our tower.

"Will you send Carl back to the prison with Judith before too long? Let him know Carol will take her for the night?"

"Ya mean Beth doesn't have ta keep yer kid for a night?"

"It's not like I force her to keep my daughter every other night. Beth makes her own choices. I think you of all people know this, Merle. It's how she feels she can contribute to the group. Keep in mind that Beth having this 'job' is keeping her from insisting to contribute in other ways, like going on runs with us."

Officer Friendly had a goddamn point and I hate to admit he's right. I can't even argue without sounding like a moron. "I'll send yer kids in." I settled on saying. He got a shit eating grin on his face. I flipped him the bird as I shut the door behind me.

Found Beth and Carl playing a game of War, both of them sitting cross-legged on the bed with the munchkin tucked under our blankets asleep. Sugar looked up as I walked in, a smile splitting her face.

"Yer pops tole me ta kick ya and the Ass Kicker out before long. S'posed ta tell ya Mouse-er-Carol's gonna take the kid for the night." The kids face fell looking like I kicked his damn puppy or something. "Hey now. Don't look at ole Merle like that. Finish your game then get yer butt to the prison." I smiled at the kid so he don't think I'm just being a dick or something. Got enough people who hate me and are scared of me. I don't need or want the kid to be as well.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"We'll hang out again soon, Carl." Beth said while Carl took the last of her cards, ending the never ending game. The game went on for another hour after I came in. The kid didn't say much as he helped Beth clean up the cards.

The kid hugged Beth and picked up his sister, making sure not to wake her. I stood just outside the door of the tower and watched Carl and Judith until the door of the prison shut behind them. I may be a piece of shit redneck asshole but I'm not heartless. Going to do what I can to protect the innocents. Beth's mine. Carl and Judith are hers, I'll protect what's hers. Same as I would for Darylina. When they got inside I went back in. Beth had her arms around my waist before I fully got in and shut the door behind me.

"Miss me or somethin' sugar?" I chuckled and she tilted her face up towards me.

"As much as I miss Dar, it'll be nice to spend some time with ya." I tilted my head down and kissed her. We laid down on the bed and she told me about the things the munchkin did and random little shit about her day, pestering me for details about mine.

She looked up at me shyly all of a sudden with her cheeks turning bright red. Last time her face was this red was when we figured out the sex shit. Fuck, she's about to bring that shit up, isn't she? I don't want to talk about her screwing my goddamn brother.

"How do ya really feel about..." She stopped talking and I groaned.

"What? Sex? Ya fuckin' me and Daryl? That what ya want ta know about?" I don't know how it's possible but she turned redder.

"Yeah..."

"I'm tryin' to be alright with this shit, all of it. Shit I want ya. I want ta fuck ya, an' call ya mine, an' keep ya ta myself. I always knew I was crazy. No way growin' up the way I did ya aren't a little crazy but this shit goes to another goddamn level. I'm so selfish an' fuck if I know how I got to be sharing my woman with my little brother. I don't wanna know a goddamn thing about what you do with him in bed. I'm gonna pretend ole Merle's the only one gettin' a piece o' fine little Beth Greene." I ran my hand down my face, that shit just fell out of my mouth.

"When I was little I used to think about the man I'd someday marry and what my life would be like. I never once figured I'd be dating an older redneck like ya, let alone two older redneck brothers. This ain't the life I envisioned for myself." I started to interrupt her, ask her why the hell she's with us, then. "Shut the hell up Merle, I'm talkin'." I shut the hell up. It isn't often she talks back to me like that. Kind of caught me off guard. "but I wouldn't change anything. I love you both for different and the same reasons. Ya aren't the same man Rick met up on that rooftop, I'm not the same girl from the farm an' this sure as heck ain't the world we used to live in. Remember how I said it's 'jus' you an' me'?"

I nodded, remembering how she said those words to me the first time. I had my arms wrapped around her and we just told the goddamn prison about us and her sister came unglued.

"It's still jus' you an' me, Merle. Me an' Daryl? That's somethin' that don't affect how I feel about ya. I love ya. If an' when I'm ready it'll be me an' you havin' sex. If and when Daryl an' me have sex I promise ya, ya won' t know. I know yer jealous an' fightin' yer battles. I'm proud of ya."

She's proud of me? I've never been told someone was proud of me. Why would she be? Didn't have to wonder long. "Yer not the same man I first met. Yer still rude, an' crude an' racist but ya let the softer side of ya show more an' yer not the same man I first met. Yer a better man."

This little slip of a girl has me speechless and my heart feels like it could explode and I feel fucking warm all over. I don't have words to say what I wanted to, even if I knew what I wanted to say so I kissed her. Soft at first, my hand making it's way into her golden locks and tilting her head back. I poured everything into that kiss and she kissed me back with all the force in her little body, but not fighting for control, just a willing participant.

When I pulled away from her I smirked. "Might have ta go thank that nigg-" She lightly slapped my arm before I finished saying it and I switched it, "Tyreese for talking some sense into us."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted fluff. I needed fluff. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter!
> 
> I want to say thank you to everyone who gave me well wishes about moving! I'm still in the process of moving, but it's getting there. I'm trying hard to get updates done for everything.
> 
> Let me know what the heck you guys thought of this chapter. I've gotten some not so pleasant reviews for it on FF.net, so let me know what you really think.


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: made it to 100 reviews on ff (beyondmythought-s thank you for being my 100th reviewer, i love you so damn much, girl!) check the end of the chapter for more notes.

Beth

Merle didn't have watch today and he didn't have anything that needed to get done for once. It's just me him and me since Daryl's still on the run with Glenn or Daddy. We had the bed to ourselves last night, which was nice and kind of weird. We had all that room to sprawl but we still slept all wrapped up in each other's arms, like we did when it was just him and me in the prison. It's just nice to have me and Merle time. Just like it's nice when it's just me and Daryl. Last night we talked until late, me curled up into his chest until I fell asleep. I think it might have even been in the middle of a sentence even.

Merle

Woke up with sugar sprawled across my body. Her tiny little frame on mine, her face pressed into the crook of my neck. I don't know how the hell she ended up on me and my arms wrapped around her, holding her in place, but I sure as hell not going to complain. I like waking up to her, just me and her like this. We didn't even have Officer Friendly's kid. Isn't often it's just me and her. I pressed a kiss to her forehead, and let her keep sleeping.

I dozed in and out for a couple more hours till she started wiggling about on me, pressing her body into mine as she woke up. Damn if having her body on mine, pressing into me, wasn't a huge fucking turn-on. She sighed into my ear and snuggled her nose into my neck more. "Suga, ya best quit wigglin' around less ya wanna feel what yer doin' ta me." I said into her hair. She lifted her head up a little and looked at me, her doe eyes looking innocent but that smirk telling me otherwise. "Ya know full well what your doin' don't ya?"

She put her head back down, pressing a kiss to my neck, and then another, and she wiggled just a little bit more. My dick started throbbing and straining against these fucking boxers. I know she feels it, pressed up against me like she is. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. I just want to bury myself into her.

Beth

I don't know how he managed it but he flipped us over so he's laying over me and I'm on my back, and he's kissing me. I think he's been holding out on me with his kisses if this is anything to go by. He moved his hips, pressing his erection against me. Our tongues tangled. He ground his hips against me once, and I moaned into his mouth. He pulled back, I thought I did something wrong. He leaned his forehead against mine. "Ya okay, ya want this?" He pressed himself against me a little more, showing me what he meant.

His steel blue eyes locked on mine, waiting for my answer. I smiled at him and lifted myself up some so I could kiss him. He didn't respond to my kiss for a second, and then, he did. He really was holding back before. These kisses are amazing. His hips starting moving again, thrusting against me, hitting a sensitive spot that I didn't realize existed on me. His good hand cupped my face and stroked my jaw as he moved against me. Before long I was thrusting up to meet him. His bad arm kept him propped up. My fingers dug into his back, probably leaving scratches, not that I noticed or cared.

Merle

Sugar, it turns out, is wanton as fuck when she lets go. Had her moaning and moving herself to my pace in moments, her eyes rolled back in her head, legs wrapped around me. "Fuck, suga," I groaned into her mouth. "Yer close, ain't ya?" Shit, I'm close too. My thrusts are getting erratic. Going to blow my load in my goddamn boxers, like I'm some teenager from dry humping his girl. I got my answer. Girl's moans got louder and I could feel her goddamn wetness through her shorts and my boxers, and her legs shaking. Jesus Christ she's fucking beautiful moaning and writhing about under me.

I felt her cum, her breathing shaky and her body tensed under mine, whispering my name, before she lay like Jello. Couple more thrusts and I followed her over that edge, kissing her neck, fighting not to mark her as mine as I came.

I felt my arms shaking and with the last bit of my energy I collapsed on the bed next to her, pulling her into my arms, kissing her softly as I did.

That was one of the best orgasms I've ever had and I didn't even get my dick wet. "How ya feelin' Suga?" I asked, worried all of a sudden that she wasn't ready for that shit and she'd be pissed or something.

I leaned back a little and looked down at her and saw her smiling up at me shyly, a little bit of a blush growing on her cheeks. "I didn't know it could feel so good, especially with out actually…" She trailed off.

I smirked. "Ya ain't felt nothin' yet, sweet thing,"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has been in the works for 4 LONG days. I meant for something else to happen this chapter but instead, you receive nothing but Meth goodness instead of any Bethyl or Methyl. I hope you all enjoy this chapter. I'm sorry it's so short (I hadn't meant for it to be much longer but nonetheless longer than this.)
> 
> i've never written dry humping before and I've never written Merle having sex. In any way shape or form. So, leave me your honest feedback please!
> 
> Again, 100 reviews, holy shit! Thanks guys! This started out Meth and turned into a crack story, ya know? I'm amazed at how many of you have enjoyed this story and this ship! Thank you all!


	20. Chapter 20

Daryl

Just a little after dusk when me and Glenn got back from our run, couple days after we left. Took longer than we wanted it to, a big ass herd cut us off and we had to back track and take a different route home. Had to leave the new car we got a few miles down the road from the prison. Walkers everywhere. Didn't see anyone when we came in the fence except for Rick and Michonne in the guard tower. Rick came down and greeted us and then went back up to the tower with Michonne. We went inside, hauling our shit. Everyone in his or her cells for the night already. I took all the stuff Glenn was carrying and he took off to go see his wife, while I went and found Hershel in his cell. I half expected him to be in the other cellblock with the sick instead of resting.

I tapped on the bars of his cell to get his attention. He sat up on his bed and motioned for me to come in, reaching for the bags in my hand. I handed them over and leaned against the wall as he went through them. "Why don't you take a seat, son," Hershel nodded at the spot next to him, setting the bag on the floor in front of him and turning to face me as

I sat down. "Have you seen your brother and Bethie yet?"

"Nah, ain't seen anyone but ya an' Rick."

Hershel smiled at me, "You have time to talk to an old man for a few moments?"

I nodded, watching him from the corner of my eye.

"I've seen the way you and Beth interacted before this relationship business and I see the way you two interact now, how all three of you interact, now. You don't let anyone near you, emotionally or physically, yet my daughter has managed to find her way into yours and Merle's lives."

I narrowed my eyes and looked at him full on. "Ya got a point?"

Hershel laughed. "Patience is a virtue," He chided.

"I ain't got much patience," I admitted.

"I gave you and your brother my blessing to be with my daughter but I have concerns."

Is he going to change his mind about us being with her, has he finally realized neither one of us is good enough for his baby girl?

"Relax, son. You look like I'm about to tell you that you and your brother are to stay away from my daughter and that isn't what I want to say to you."

Goddamn mind reader.

"I know my daughter isn't…innocent. Your brother has a reputation as a bad boy and I'm sure you have had your exploits."

I may not be the brightest but I know where he's going with this shit. "Ya think we're takin' advantage o' her or something?" Takes all I got in me not to stand up and start pacing or hitting something, let alone yelling. "Ain't doin' nothin' she doesn't want. She's in charge o' movin' forward fer anything, we ain't askin' shit from 'er. Least, I ain't. An' Merle ain't like that."

"That's all I needed to hear."

Set my bow and shit down right outside the door to the tower before tapping on the door once, waiting for Beth or Merle to unlock the damn door. Merle opened the door a little ways and grinned when he saw me. "She's asleep," He said, keeping his voice low, and opened the door for me to come all the way in.

"Figured she would be. Didn't 'xpect the run ta take that long, planned on bein' back this afternoon. Ran into a couple o' herds." I grabbed my stuff and went inside, putting it away as I talked quietly.

"Get what the ole man needed?"

"Yea, we did. Got a helluva load. Had ta leave some in the car down the road a few miles."

"Get it in the mornin'."

I nodded in agreement and stripped down to my boxers and tank top, and climbed into the bed next to Beth and Merle climbed into his spot on her other side, suddenly bone tired. She scooted herself so she was close to me as soon as I was in the bed and I felt her legs brush mine before tangling with Merle's. Her body adjusting to ours automatically. I wrapped my arms around her. I haven't slept well the last couple of nights. I know why, now. Cause she wasn't in my arms. I pressed a kiss to her forehead and fell asleep within moments. Her in my arms feels like home.

I woke up to feather light fingers tracing my face, but I stayed completely still, keeping my breathing even.

"I know your awake, Dar." Her voice came out just above that of a breath being let loose.

I opened an eye a little bit, peaking at her, a smirk starting to come into play.

"Ya sure 'm awake?"

"Yea, I'm sure. I know your wake up tell."

"What the hell's a wake up tell?" I opened both eyes to look at her.

"Ya know, the one thing that a person always does as they wake up."

"Everyone's got one, huh? What's mine?"

"Ya sigh real quiet and than you kind of nuzzle your cheek against your pillow for a second."

I looked around the room for Merle, noticing he isn't in the bed behind her; his shoes aren't at the foot of the bed either.

"He got up a bit ago. Said he was gonna go see Glenn." She explained.

Don't know why he went off to see Glenn but I'm not going to try and figure out my brother and his motives behind doing anything. Couldn't figure it out before I'm not going to make any breakthrough now. Figure I might as well enjoy this time with her. "Merle got a tell?" I said, bringing her back to wake up tells.

"'Course he does. His is easy. He scrunches his nose up right before he wakes up." Now that she mentions it, I can see him scrunching his nose up before waking up, as far back as when we were kids and we shared a room, the few times I got up before him. "I missed you." She tucked her face against my chest.

"I missed ya too, baby."

"I was startin' to get worried about ya. I'm glad your home again."

Merle

Me and little brother are the ones who had to take care of the dead in the other cell block. That little blonde kid, always hanging around Mouse and Sugar came running in from the other cellblock, tears running down her face and into Beth's arms, crying that Hershel needs help people died and came back. We left Beth and mini Beth there and took off as she comforted the kid. Little brother and me put down one walker and kept anyone from getting bit, and helped the old man secure all the cells over there. Hershel said he must have been to far gone for the medicine little brother and short-round brought back the other day to have helped him.

Beth

Everyone's quiet and sad. We lost one of the Woodbury folk today cause of that flu. Daddy's been doing research; he thinks the pigs Rick was raising might have caused it. Daddy said he remembered something similar happening awhile back, and found a book on it in the library. Daryl and Rick slaughtered them, feeding them to the walkers. They used the pig's blood as bait and led them really far into the woods away from our fences that were going to give. It gave Ty and the other guy's time to support the fences. I watched from the guard tower. I was so scared for Daryl and Rick out there with the walkers and I was worried about Merle cause the fences weren't holding up very well at all. Daddy's was doing his rounds with the sick, and Carol was taking care of Judith, so I kept an eye from the tower with Carl.

After dinner, we all just kind of say around, not really talking or anything. Me, Merle and Daryl sat together like usual, but on the floor against the wall, my head on Merle's shoulder and Daryl holding my hand loosely. It was starting to darken in the common area when daddy cleared his throat and looked at me, "Bethie. Why don't you sing something for us?"

I looked at him like he was crazy. No way anyone wanted me to sing! I said as much and Maggie and Merle both agreed with daddy, asking me to sing and Daryl squeezed my fingers gently. I looked around at everyone in the room and saw them all nodding or just looking at me. I let my head roll back from Merle's shoulder to be against the wall, staring up at the ceiling while I think of a song. It wouldn't be right to sing something overly happy but I don't want to sing anything sad, either. I finally settled on a song that always reminds me to keep my head up, to keep climbing, no matter what.

"I can almost see it

That dream I am dreaming

But there's a voice inside my head saying

"You'll never reach it"

Every step I'm taking

Every move I make feels

Lost with no direction

My faith is shaking

But I gotta keep trying

Gotta keep my head held high

There's always gonna be another mountain

I'm always gonna wanna make it move

Always gonna be a uphill battle

Sometimes I'm gonna have to lose

Ain't about how fast I get there

Ain't about what's waiting on the other side

It's the climb

The struggles I'm facing

The chances I'm taking

Sometimes might knock me down

But no, I'm not breaking

I may not know it

But these are the moments that

I'm gonna remember most, yeah

Just gotta keep going

And I, I got to be strong

Just keep pushing on

'Cause there's always gonna be another mountain

I'm always gonna wanna make it move

Always gonna be a uphill battle

Sometimes I'm gonna have to lose

Ain't about how fast I get there

Ain't about what's waiting on the other side

It's the climb, yeah!"

I didn't finish singing before Mika left Carol's side to come and sit on my lap, wrapping her arms around my neck and burying her face into my hair. I pulled my hand away from Daryl's, sat up from Merle's shoulder and wrapped my arms around Mika. She hasn't been far from my side or Carol's since what happened while she was visiting Lizzie in the other cellblock. I wish I could protect her, Lizzie, Judith and Carl from seeing the world the way it is now. I wish they could grow up normally. I kept singing once she was settled in my lap.

"There's always gonna be another mountain

I'm always gonna wanna make it move

Always gonna be an uphill battle

Somebody's gonna have to lose

Ain't about how fast I get there

Ain't about what's waiting on the other side

It's the climb, yeah!

Keep on moving, keep climbing

Keep the faith, baby

It's all about, it's all about the climb

Keep the faith, keep your faith, whoa"

I felt her tears on my shoulder and eventually her body relaxed as she fell asleep. As Mika fell asleep people started talking quietly to each other and there was even laughter every now and then.

I started to fall asleep after awhile, and I woke up to Merle taking Mika from me amazingly gentle. I blinked wearily at him as Daryl replaced Merle in front of me and before I knew it Daryl was scooping me up in his arms and carrying me. I wrapped my arms around his neck, and mumbled, "love you," before falling back to sleep. I think I heard him say it back and kiss my forehead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song is The Climb by Miley Cyrus.


	21. Chapter 21

Daryl

“Mother fuck.” Michonne rode her horse to the lower fences like a bat out of hell, swinging her sword and taking out any walkers that came close while me and Carol got the gate opened enough. Got the thing shut and followed her to our makeshift stable for the horse. Carol and I shared a look of ‘what’s wrong’ as we got the gate shut and locked back up.

Michonne jumped off her horse and looked around. “Where’s Rick?” I nodded towards the guard tower, Rick coming down with Merle following him. For not liking each other they end up on watch together often. They booked it down across the yard to us in a few moments.

“What’s going on?” Rick asked Michonne, nodding towards Carol and me.

Merle  
Hung back a few steps, watching the Nubian Queen, Mouse, Officer Friendly and little brother. I noticed the way little brother positioned himself on Rick’s right side, making true on the proverbial “right hand man.”

“I spotted the Governors men.” 

“Well, I’ll be damned. ‘Bout time we caught their scent.” Everyone turned and stared at me. “Shit, I was his enforcer. I knew he wasn’t gonna keep his head down much longer.” 

“Get everyone together. Council meeting.” Rick turned around and stalked off towards the prison. 

Everyone split up and went inside, other than the Nubian Queen; she stayed behind cooling her horse down. “Wait.” She didn’t turn around, halting me in my tracks when I started to take off. 

“What’s on your mind, Black Beauty?” 

“I know you’ll be going after him. Keep in mind that you have a good thing going here. Try not to fuck that up.” 

“What the fuck is that supposed to mean?” 

She turned around, looking at me now. “Things with Beth and Daryl. You have a home now. The Governor isn’t worth ruining it all, keep that in mind.” 

She left me standing there.

Beth  
Daryl came in and found me playing with Jude and hanging out with Carl, Mika and Lizzie. More like I supervised them playing ‘Sorry’. They’d had three fights in the first ten minutes of playing until I stepped in. 

“Steal ya a minute?” Daryl scuffed his boot, worrying his thumb. 

“’Course. Carl, ya got your sister for a few?” 

“Yeah, I’ve got her.” Carl reached over and plucked Judith out of my arms. I went over to Daryl, slipping my hand into his and we walked a dozen feet into the cellblock. 

“Is everything okay, Dar?” 

“Nothin’ ta worry ‘bout, yet. Rick’s callin’ a council meetin’. We’d rather have ya be at the meetin’ but…” He ran a hand over his face. “Will ya keep Carl an’ the kids busy? We’ve caught Lizzie an’ Carl snoopin’. Not ta mention Carl’s moods lately, too.” 

“I’m just a glorified baby sitter?” 

“Nah, baby. That ain’t it. Me an’ Merle will fill ya in afterwards, but me and Rick an’ everyone don’t trust the kids with anyone else. Shit. Maybe Rick shoulda asked ya.” 

I looked up at Daryl, searching his eyes. I can tell he and everyone else didn’t mean it as making me a babysitter or anything. I feel bad now for thinking they did. I stood on my tiptoes, kissing his cheek. I lingered for a second and his hands moved to my waist. I smiled, we’ve come a long way so far. 

“Come get me when the meeting is over, okay?” 

He turned as if he was going to leave and I grabbed his hand, getting him to face me again. I kept my hand in his and grabbed the collar of his shirt with my other hand, pulling his head to mind and kissing him. 

Daryl  
The council meeting started within an hour of Michonne coming back. She told us where she saw the Governors men. Everyone started talking over each other until Rick stood up and started shouting, telling them to shut the fuck up. “We need to scout it out, make sure they aren’t planning anything against us. We can’t let them get the jump on us.” Rick’s little speech got everyone talking again. Mostly asking who’s going on the mission and when, and why they should go. I glanced over at Merle leaning against the wall, looking bored. 

“Some of us need to go and some need to stay.” Rick’s statement had everyone talking over each other again. 

“For fucks sake. Shut the hell up!” Good ole Merle, doing his civil duty and all. 

“Rick, I know you and Merle and Daryl are all going to want to go.” Hershel’s quiet voice broke through the silence. 

Rick looked thoughtful. “I s’pose we will. What’s on your mind, Hershel?” 

“I think at least one of you needs to stay. By my reckoning Daryl nor Merle will stay put if the other goes and we know how well Rick and Merle get along.” Hershel looked at the three of us, and then around the room, pausing on Merle when he snorted in amusement. 

“I agree with Hershel and I want to go as well,” Glenn spoke up. 

“If Glenn goes I go.” Maggie announced. Saw that one coming. Hershel is right about me and Merle and Merle and Rick. There were several murmurs about the room in agreement and quiet whispers. 

“It goes without saying that Michonne is going.” Hershel added. Couple more folk declared they were going. 

I saw Hershel lean closer to Rick. “If Merle and Daryl are going I need to know someone is here that can protect her, that cares enough to protect her, that I trust. I’m not in a position to do so.” Hershel whispered. I looked over at Merle, standing behind them, knowing he heard Hershel’s quiet admission. 

“Nothing will happen to her. I’ll protect her like I will my children.” 

Merle and I exchanged a look. Least we’ll know she’s safe. 

Merle

They finished their plans and little brother went with Officer Friendly. I went and ofund Beth and all the rugrats. The closer I got to the cell block the louder a group of voices got. The only people left in the cell block should be Beth and the kids, and they shouldn’t be yelling unless something is wrong. I ran the last few feet into the cell block and found them all sitting on the floor in the middle of the room in a circle. Carl and that little girl, Lizzie yelling at each other and Sugar’s got her face in her hands and Ass Kicker in her lap, the other kid, Mika, looking terrified. 

“What the fuck’s goin’ on?” Everyone jumped at the sound of my voice, Lizzie and Carl stopped yelling but Sugar kept her head in her hands.

“Mr. Merle, they’re arguin’ and bein’ mean to each other.” 

When the fuck did I turn into Mr. Merle? “What the fuck ya arguin’ about? Suga, ya okay?” I reached down and took the little on from her, hushing her crying. 

“I have a headache, I’ll be fine.” She looked up at me with watery eyes. 

“Ya two best explain why yer bein’ brats.”

“Carl’s cheatin’.”

“Am not!” 

“You are!”

“You’re just mad you got skipped again and had to draw 4.” 

“Enough for fuck’s sake. Carl go find yer pops and see if he needs help. You two go find Carol and help her with lunch.” I got nods from all three of them and they took of quickly, except for the meek little blonde, she hugged Beth and then took off after her sister. “C’mon.” I moved the munchkin to my bad arm and reached my hand out for sugar. I took my girls out to our tower.

Laid little Ass Kicker down on the bed, she snuggled under the blankets and sugar laid next to her, rubbing the kids back until the little one started snoring. 

“Thank you,” she murmured, getting up and sitting in my lap. I wrapped my arms around her. 

“What for?” 

“For what you did with the kids. I guess I got overwhelmed.” 

“Aint like ya. Ya feelin’ alright, suga?” 

“Jus’ got a headache. What was that meetin’ for?” 

“Governor was spotted. Group of us are goin’ after him.” 

Beth

“Your both goin’, aren’t ya?” I wrapped my arms around him, turning so I’m straddling him, face tucked into his neck.

“Yeah, we’re goin’.” 

“I don’t want either of ya goin’.” What if they got killed?

Daryl  
Rick and I discussed some detail about the mission until Carl came edging up, head down, like a dog with its tail between his legs. “What’d you do, Carl?” 

I almost couldn’t hold back my laugh. It was a moment out of any old movie when a kid did something wrong. 

“I, um, was arguing with Lizzie and Beth started crying and Merle yelled at us, and sent me here.” 

“What were you arguing about that made Beth cry?” 

“How the hell ya do that?” Me and Rick questioned him at the same time. 

“Uno. We were arguing about Uno, and I guess she got upset. We didn’t mean to upset her.” 

“You and I will discuss this. For now, go check the garden and where’s your sister?” Rick sounded exhausted. 

“Merle and Beth have her.” Rick shooed his son away then turned to me. 

“You should probably check on Beth. Carl will be by later to apologize. I’ll come get Jude.” 

“Nah. Don’t worry ‘bout comin’ an’ gettin’ her. I’ll bring her to ya later.” 

“Ya sure?” 

“Yeah.” 

 

Beth wrapped in Merle’s arms, crying with Ass Kicker on the bed asleep behind them, is how I found them when I walked in. 

Beth climbed out of my brother’s lap and threw herself into my arms. “What if somethin’ happens to either of ya?” 

“Nothin’ is gonna happen to us, baby. We’ll come home to ya same’s we always do.” I pulled back enough from her and wiped her tears away, making her look at me, then I kissed her forehead and wrapped my arms around her again. 

“When are you leaving?” She pulled away, grabbing my hand and pulled me to the bed, sitting between me and Merle. Merle looked at me, waiting for me to answer. 

“Tomorrow afternoon.” 

“I hate that you’re leaving so soon.” More like she hates us leaving, period. 

“We ain’t gonna be gone too long, Suga.” 

Ass Kicker woke up and I picked her up, hushing her cries, with Beth looking over my shoulder. “Say bye to ya mama, Ass Kicker. Gotta take ya ta yer daddy.” 

“I’m not her mama, Dar.” 

“We havin’ this discussion? Even Officer Friendly knows yer the kids mama.” 

She leaned over and kissed the babies forehead. “Come home quick, Dar. I want to spend time with ya both.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is winding down to it's end. We've got a little ways left to go, but, I'm slowly taking her to the end game.


	22. Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to SaraiVe for helping on this chapter. 
> 
> Hope y'all like it. Third update in one day.

Beth

I shouldn’t be this worried or upset. Not about them going after the Governor. I know it’s stupid; they’ll come home to me. They always do.

“What had ya so upset with them kids, baby? That ain’t like ya.”

“How’d ya even hear about that already?” I should have known Daryl would hear about it and not leave it alone. My men are such polar opposites in the most amusing of ways.

“I was with Rick when Carl slinked over with his tail tucked between his legs.” Daryl kicked off his shoes and lay down behind me on the bed, fingers playing with my hair. Merle was lying in front of me on his back staring at the ceiling. It didn’t take Daryl long to get back from taking Jude to Rick. I had kind of expected him to spend some time with Rick.

“It’s nothing.” I don’t want to talk about this.

“It wasn’t nothin’, Suga. We keeping; secrets now?”

I could feel their eyes on me, waiting. I got up and moved to the edge of the bed. I felt tears welling up. “It was the same argument, okay?”

“What, the argument them kids were havin’? Same as what?” Merle asked. I felt movement behind me.

“It was the same one me an’ Shawn had. Last thing we said to each other was arguin’ over a stupid game.” I felt the tears slipping down my cheeks as I remembered the fight. I felt arms wrap around me as I started talking again. “The day after our fight… Shawn an’ my mama…I woke up the next mornin’ an’ they were gone. Dead. Put in the barn.” I forced the words out past the tears and sobs. I felt a hand in my hair and the arms around me tighten. I kept my eyes squeezed shut.

The arms wrapped around me pulled me up close and I could tell it was Merle holding me. Their touches and hold on me made me cry harder. Then Daryl’s gruff voice started whispering in my ear. “I know ya miss him an’ yer feelin’ guilty, but it ain’t on ya. Yer brotha knew ya loved him.” I twisted around and buried my face in Merle’s shoulder.

“You an’ ya brotha had a better relationship than me’n Daryl ever did. There ain’t a way in hell Shawn didn’t know ya loved him or that y’all were talkin’ outta anger.” Merle was even trying to reassure me. I started to count to ten and bring my breathing under control. It didn’t take long with their touches and reassurances being spoken in my ears.

When I got myself under control I sat back up, half out of Merle’s lap. “I soaked your shirt.” I pointed it out sheepishly.

Merle grinned a little at me before pulling his shirt off and tossing it across the room leaving him shirtless. I couldn’t keep my eyes off his flat, toned chest. He leaned forward and I met him half way, kissing him.

Daryl

I didn’t figure the kids’ fight could have anything to do with her brother. I didn’t know what to do or say. Neither did Merle; from the look he gave me. I said the first things that came to mind and played with her hair. That always seemed to work when we were just friends and she got upset and wanted some form of comfort.

Between the two of us we must have done and said the right things. She sat back after calming down and wiping away her tears. I thought for sure she’d start crying again when she mentioned her crying had soaked Merle’s shirt. He took the damn thing off and she started eyeing him like a piece of meat. Then they were kissing, nothing special there until Merle let himself fall back onto the bed, pulling Beth with him so she sprawled across his chest, all without coming up for air.

I cleared my throat and didn’t get a response from them so I did it again. Beth pulled back and looked at me, cheeks turning pink.

“Do I need to leave an’ let y’all have some privacy for fucks sake?” I smirked a little. No way I wanted to know or think about them. I figure they’re probably already fucked but I don’t want to know.

Merle  
Daryl’s comment had Beth sitting up and blushing real quick then she moved fast as fuck and was in his lap kissing him. I can look at them kissing and the like without getting crazy jealous and pissed, now.

 

I got up before either of them this morning, careful not to wake them up. I got things to do and after the shit evening Sugar had I wasn’t going to wake her up.

Daryl

It isn’t often I wake up and it’s just me and Beth in the tower. I took advantage of it, waking her up with a kiss; something she likes to do to me and Merle if she’s up before us. Her smile is breathtaking when she looked up at me.

We laid in bed for awhile till we were both bored and hungry, ready to go see what Merle and the rest of the prison was up to.

Before we could get to the door Beth tugged on my arm, and I turned to face her, surprised by her suddenly kissing me. Her hands tangled in my hair pulling me forward while she moved backwards to lean against the wall. I stood so I was standing between her legs. The way her tongue was battling mine, I bet the girl can tie cherry stems with it, no problems. I felt my knee press against her pussy through her leggings with out me even realizing I’d moved my leg. She pressed herself down a little against it, grinding against me. I moved my hand to her tit, the thin material of her tank top not leaving much to my imagination. So fucking firm and her nipple is rock fucking hard against my fingers. Arching against my hand. I rubbed my knee into her pussy and then she was grinding against me, pushing her self towards an orgasm.

She looked up at me, breaking the kiss, her eyes hooded and pupils fucking blown before she could cum. “Ya want more?” Her cheeks turned pinker with my question but she nodded. I didn’t quite expect it. Watching her like this, grinding her pussy against my knee has my dick hard, straining against my pants. “Show me what ya want, baby.” My voice wasn’t more than a growl. I thought I’d cum when she took my hand from her tit and pressed it against her pussy. “You want me ta do this?” I pressed my palm against her pussy just a little bit of pressure had her pushing against my palm for more. Her moving against my hand was all I needed and I pulled her leggings down, slipping my hand into her panties cupping her dripping pussy.

Teased her slit, making her arch her back a little and try to push her hot pussy against my hand. I couldn’t keep teasing her like that, not with the images in my head of her riding my fingers. I pushed a finger into her tightness, her wetness making it easy to push a finger into her. Fucked her with one finger for a minute then slipped a second and third finger into her. Had her writhing and moaning into my ear, pressing down against my hand. I nibbled on her ear keeping my fingers going slow inside her.

“Please,” She moaned.

“Please what?”

“I…” Voice all breathless. Fuck, this girls going to be my undoing. “need….want…”

“Tell me what ya need, baby.” Want to hear her tell me what she wants. How hard and fast she wants me to finger fuck her. “Tell me what ya want an’ I’ll give it ta ya.”

“Harder?” Loved hearing her say what she wants from me.

I gave her what she wants, fucking her pussy with my fingers hard. Had her crying out my name, legs shaking and back arched as she came on my hand.

Wrapped my arms around her and let her recover from her orgasm. When she recovered I moved away and readjusted myself in my pants, making it less painful. She looked up at me with those doe eyes of hers. “Do you want me to…” She nodded at my dick.

“Nah, it’s fine. Why don’t ya go on up ta the prison an’ I’ll be there shortly.” She isn’t ready for that shit.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Beth went up to the prison with me watching her from the tower before I went back in and took care of myself.

Beth

It’s been the longest couple of days without Merle and Daryl being here. Rick and daddy tried to convince me to sleep in the prison and not in the tower but I refused. I didn’t want to be away from our home. I wanted to sleep in our bed surrounded by their scents. I got up first thing in the mornings and went in to the prison and helped out as much as I could until I got so tired I couldn’t keep my eyes open and Rick walked me out to the tower for the night. 

On the third day of them being gone I took Judith out side to sit in the sun and play, with Carl. I love watching Carl and Judy play together. I don’t know where it came from or how it happened but suddenly there was a walker in front of us. I wasn’t thinking I just did it. I threw myself in front of Judith and Carl, and pulled the gun from the holster on my belt. “Carl, go!” I fumbled with the safety on the gun for a second before aiming and getting ready to shoot the walker. I could hear shouts and see the outer fence straining against a ton of them that weren’t there earlier. More than I’ve ever seen around here before. 

I squeezed the trigger and the walkers crumpled to the ground, it’s skull blowing out. I whirled around and looked at Carl, holding his sister in his arms, “Carl, take Judith an’ get to the tower.” I pointed up at my tower, “I’ll be right behind you.”

I followed behind them to the tower, shooting another walker when it got close. I almost got to the bottom of the stairs to the tower and I tripped as a walker got close to me. I dropped the stupid gun and I couldn’t get my hand on my knife fast enough.

I could hear Carl calling out for me and the walker growling and getting closer, then it was on top of me, trying to bite me and I was struggling trying to push it off of me. I thought it was going to bite me, but at that last second there was a shot and it slumped against me. Its weight was hard to push off but I had help.

Rick helped get it off me and then helped me stand up, checking me for bites. “I’m okay, I promise.” 

He nodded. “Carl and Judith?” 

“The tower. I was followin’ them to make sure they got there safely.” 

“You saved them.” Rick smiled at me, “Thank ya for taking care of my kids. Lori would be so thankful for you taking on the role of Judith’s mother.” He leaned down and kissed my cheek. 

He turned and looked at the last of the chaos by the fences. Most of the walkers were put down and the last couple was getting taken care of, and two figures were running towards us. My men and they looked scared and angry.


	23. Chapter 23

**Beth**  
I could feel my breath stick in my throat seeing them running towards me. But they don’t look happy to be home. They look so angry and scared and I can’t blame them for being scared, not if they saw all that just happened. But why are they so angry looking? I didn’t wait for them to make it to me. I went running down the hill towards them and threw myself into Daryl, who ran a little faster than Merle, but Merle wrapped his arms around me and they were holding me as tight as I was holding them.

“Ya okay?” Daryl pulled away from me and looked me over. Merle moved away from me and went over to Rick.

“I’m fine,” I smiled up at him, to reassure him. I heard a crunch and I turned around to look and saw Rick on the ground and Merle shaking his hand out. “Oh my god! Merle! What’re ya doing?”

“Don’t ya ever put ya lips on ‘er again, ya hear?”

I moved from Daryl’s arms and over to Merle and Rick, grabbing Merle’s arm in my hand. “Leave him be, Merle! It wasn’t anything for you to freak out about!”

“The hell it ain’t, suga! He put his fuckin’ lips on ya!”

“He kissed my cheek, thanking me for protectin’ his kids!” I watched as Daryl helped Rick up and Rick go and get Carl and Judy from the tower while me and Merle stared at each other.

“It’s hard enough sharin’ ya as is.” Merle growled.

I leaned into him, pressing a kiss to his cheek. “I love you.” I turned away from him, pressing my back into his chest as Carl and Rick came down from our tower carrying Judith.

“Beth! You’re okay!” Carl came running up to us and throwing his arms around my waist. Merle grunted and I nudged him, smiling softly at Rick and Daryl.

“Yup. Why don’t you go on with your dad?” I asked after hugging him, feeling how tense Merle is behind me.

Carl and Rick went up to the prison, as did most everyone that took down all the walkers after blocking the hole in the fence. I took one of Daryl’s hands in my own and Merle’s hand in my other hand, and led them up to our tower. Both of them still tense and Merle practically vibrating with anger.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------  
 **Merle**

_“Today is a winding road that's taking me to places that I didn't want to go  
Whoa (whoa, whoa, whoa)  
Today in the blink of an eye I'm holding on to something and I do not know why  
I tried_

_I tried to read between the lines  
I tried to look in your eyes  
I want a simple explanation  
For what I'm feeling inside  
I gotta find a way out  
Maybe there's a way out_

_Your voice was the soundtrack of my summer  
Do you know you're unlike any other?  
You'll always be my thunder, and I said  
Your eyes are the brightest of all the colors  
I don't wanna ever love another  
You'll always be my thunder  
So bring on the rain  
And bring on the thunder_

_Today is a winding road  
Tell me where to start and tell me something I don't know  
Whoa (whoa, whoa, whoa)  
Today I'm on my own  
I can't move a muscle and I can't pick up the phone  
I don't know (I don't know, I don't know, I don't know)_

_And now I'm itching for the tall grass  
And longing for the breeze  
I need to step outside  
Just to see if I can breathe  
I gotta find a way out  
Maybe there’s a way out_

_Your voice was the soundtrack of my summer  
Do you know you're unlike any other?  
You'll always be my thunder, and I said  
Your eyes are the brightest of all the colors  
I don't wanna ever love another  
You'll always be my thunder  
So bring on the rain_

_Yeah I'm walking on a tightrope  
I'm wrapped up in vines  
I think we'll make it out  
But you just gotta give me time  
Strike me down with lightning  
Let me feel you in my veins  
I wanna let you know how much I feel your pain_

_Today is a winding road that's taking me to places that I didn't want to go  
Whoa_

_Your voice was the soundtrack of my summer  
Do you know you're unlike any other?  
You'll always be my thunder, and I said  
Your eyes are the brightest of all the colors  
I don't wanna ever love another  
You'll always be my thunder_

_And I said  
Your voice was the soundtrack of my summer  
Do you know you're unlike any other?  
You'll always be my thunder  
So bring on the rain  
Oh baby bring on the pain  
And listen to the thunder”_

Beth started singing soon as we got inside the tower. The sound of her voice making the anger and terror at all the shit we found when we got back less fucked up.

Little brother pulled me outside for a cigarette after she finished singing. “Stay wit’ ‘er? Gonna go talk ta Rick an’ the rest o’ ‘em. Make sure they’re caught up ta speed an’ fix ya punchin’ Rick. Probably ain’t comin’ back tonight. Knowin’ them it’s gonna be a long meetin’. Know ya ain’t got no desire ta be there.”

“Ain’t goin’ ta the damn meetin’ unless you all need me there but I figure you’ve got it covered, little brotha. Ya can’t fuck it up too much.”

“I ain’t the one that fucks shit up, Merle.” He smirked before snuffing his smoke out and going back inside. I went back in a couple minutes after him, catching the tail end of him telling her he’s taking off for the night. She nodded solemnly and let him take off after a kiss.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------  
I lay with her in bed, her hand tucked under my shirt resting on my heart. “Merle?” 

“What, Suga?” 

“I want more.” 

“What the hell are ya, Oliver Twist? What do ya want more of?” 

She glared at me for a second before answering. “What we did the other night…I want more. I want to feel it all. I want to feel you inside me…” She trailed off. 

“Ya want ta fu-make love?” It isn’t just fucking with her; I can’t pretend to call it something it isn’t. Not with her. She nodded. “Ya sure ‘bout this?” 

“Please, Merle?” She ran her nails down my chest to the top of my jeans and then up and down again. I felt my dick twitch with every movement of her nails. I rolled over and lay over her, supporting my weight on my bad arm. I ran my fingers up and down the side of her tits, and down her body to the edge of her shorts, feeling her shiver below me. I nipped and sucked at the base of her neck and her ear, before moving her shorts down some and letting my hand rest on her mound for a moment. 

I gave her a second to change her mind before parting her folds and pushing a finger into her, then two, moving in and out of her, while I keep kissing her. When I felt her start to clench around my fingers I pulled my fingers out of her and kissed down her chest over her shirt, feeling her tense as I got closer to her center with my mouth. I kissed passed her pussy, down her thighs and back up to her mouth. “Ya trust me?”   
She mumbled ‘yes’ into my mouth. “Then spread ya legs for me, angel. This is gonna feel good.” 

I felt her spread her legs for me and I moved down the bed to her pussy, kissing both her legs before pressing a kiss to her dripping slit. I licked her once, feeling her knees try to push me away. I looked up at her, “Relax, Angel,” and pressed her legs to the bed, flicking her clit with my tongue, feeling her body jump at the sensation. 

I gave her a second before licking and sucking her clit, pressing two fingers inside her again, finger fucking her pussy until she came all around my tongue and fingers, licking up every drop. “Ya still want more, Suga?” I asked.

“Yes,” Her voice came out breathless. I helped her pull her shirt off and let her help me pull my wife-beater and pants off, leaving me in my boxers. The head of my cock poked through the top of my boxers. I pushed the boxers off and stood at the edge of the bed, watching her take in the sight of it. Her eyes widened, making me smirk before I joined her on the bed again. 

I ran my hand up and down my dick and let the tip hit her slit a couple of times before barely pushing against her folds. Even with letting her cum before fucking her, putting my dick in her is going to hurt her some. 

I went slow, stopping every couple of seconds to let her adjust to my size before pushing in a little more. Once I was in her as far as my dick could go I held completely still, waiting for her to adjust. She wiggled her hips a little and I pulled back a little before pushing back inside her. I pulled all the way out of her then pushed back inside of her slowly. Her hips pushed up against mine, begging for more. I kept up a slow pace, almost pulling out of her completely each time, then pushed inside her deeply. She started moaning as I kept going slowly, leaning down and taking one of her tits in my mouth and sucking and licking her nipple. 

“Merle,” 

I smirked around the nipple in my mouth, waiting for her to say something else, when she didn’t I did. “Mhm?” I let the ‘M’s’ vibrate my mouth over her titty, her back arching up, her hand grabbing my head and pushing for me to take more of her tit into my mouth. I did, humming a little more to let the vibrations through her. 

“Oh, god,” She breathed, thrusting her hips against mine and wrapping her legs around my lower back. I went a little faster and harder, but not much more, keeping it gentle for her, loving on her. I let go of her tit and took the other one in my mouth, doing the same thing.   
She writhed and wiggled under me. I pinched her nipple and sucked on her nipple at the same time, not leaving any marks though. She got more and more vocal, her orgasm getting closer and closer. She came calling out my name, and I milked that orgasm for as long as I could, trying to make it as great for her as I could.   
\----------------------------------------------------------------------  
 **Daryl**

“We were set up.” I told the council members once Rick got everyone in the room and a head count was made about everyone, making sure we didn’t lose anyone. 

“What does that mean, Daryl?” Rick asked me.

“It means they planted that information for ‘Chonne so our best fighters would leave an’ they could weaken us, maybe even take us down. We barely figured it out in time.” 

“They lured us out of here. The Governor is playing with us.” Michonne added.   
\----------------------------------------------------------------------  
 **Beth**

Merle made me feel something that I never felt when I had sex with Jimmy. With Jimmy it wasn’t any good, it was uncomfortable and was over before it started. With Merle he touched and caressed and loved on me and my body.

After we had sex we just lay there in each other’s arms, he kept kissing my head and running his hand up and down my arm. “Why don’t ya get some clothes on, Suga an’ then get some sleep?” 

He sat up, pulling out of my, keeping the blanket over his waist and grabbed me pajama’s and his clothes. “Are you leavin’?” 

“Don’t wanna but I gotta go up an’ make sure little brotha remembers to tell Officer Friendly everything we learned. I’ll stay till ya fall asleep, an’ we’ll both be back before ya wake up.” 

I got up on my hands and knees and moved to the edge of the bed next to where he sat and pressed a kiss to his cheek. “I wish ya didn’t have to.” 

“I hate ta leave ya after makin’ love wit’ ya, angel, but I gotta go. Ya know I wouldn’t leave if I didn’t have ta, right?” 

The thought never crossed my mind that he’d leave if he didn’t have to, and I told him as much. I got dressed in my pajama’s and then crawled back into the bed, watching as Merle got dressed and laid next to me.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------  
 **Merle >  
I waited until Beth fell asleep before going into the prison and joining them for what was left of their damn council meeting. I don’t care how long I been living here it’s still their prison and their council. I’m only apart of shit cause of Sugar and Little Brother and the old man. **

**“He’s planning something.” Officer Friendly announced as I walked in.**

**“He’s gonna attack again,” I said, “He’s goin’ ta wait till we ain’t expectin’ it. He’s got a debt ta settle with Black Beauty, Officer Friendly an’ me. He ain’t gonna leave us be till his debts are settled or he’s dead.”**

**Everyone’s been on lockdown, no going outside unless you’re armed and someone’s with you. Me and little brother haven’t let Beth out of our sight. One of us is always with her, even if we got more responsibilities and watch shifts now. We made sure we never have overlapping shifts. We even tried to get her to move back into the prison, it’d be safer but she insisted on not moving out of ‘our home’.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------  
Everyone's been on lock-down, no going outside unless you're armed and someone's with you. Me and little brother haven't let Beth out of our sight. One of us is always with her, even if we got more responsibilities and watch shifts now. We made sure we never have overlapping shifts. We even tried to get her to move back into the prison, it'd be safer but she insisted on not moving out of 'our home'. This week has been hell for Sugar and the rugrat. Me, Daryl and Officer Friendly told her the kid isn't coming out to the tower anymore until we get the Governor taken care of. None of us want the added risk of the kid being separate from everyone.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I used the song Thunder by Boys Like Girls. Thank you to mizxmacmanus and beyondmythought-s because they ran ideas back and forth with me for hours a few weeks back on how to fit Thunder into the story.


	24. Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter and for that I'm sorry, but hey, it's something, right? I have chapter 25 finished and I'm typing it up as you're reading this. Chapter 26 has been started. Hope y'all like this. More will be revealed next chapter. Thank you for sticking with me!

a/n: Short chapter and for that I'm sorry, but hey, it's something, right? I have chapter 25 finished and I'm typing it up as you're reading this. Chapter 26 has been started. Hope y'all like this. More will be revealed next chapter. Thank you for sticking with me!

Daryl

Beth's been going stir crazy, she hates not having Ass Kicker at night as has mentioned, "Jus' cause we live in a prison doesn't mean we, me, need to be treated like a prisoner."

I took her into the prison so she'd quit pacing the tower and driving me nuts. I almost wanted to be on watch instead of Merle. I get her feeling like a caged animal and all, I'm starting to feel like one too, and I got more shit I can do. I went with Beth to the showers and kept an eye while she cleaned up before we went in search of Ass Kicker. I took her hand in mine when she came out, without thinking twice about it and we walked back to the cell block. We ran into Carol, headed for the showers.

"Oh, Sasha has Judith. She's taken a shine to Judy. I think Sasha took her to her cell."

Beth smiled brightly at Carol before pulling me along to find her kid. Beth's grip on my hand got tighter when we got close to Sasha's cell. "...You are my sunshine, my only sunshine..." I heard soft singing in the cell and felt Beth pull her hand from mine. I looked over to her, worry taking over to see her hunched in on herself, shoulders shaking and bent at the knees. Hearing her sobbing and so upset for some unknown reasons got me terrified. I blinked and she's kneeling on the ground with her arms tucked around her.

I dropped to the floor in front of her, "Beth, Bethy. What's goin' on?"

She looked up at me with tear-filled, wild eyes. "I need...get me away from here."

I picked her up and carried her without a second thought to the tower. Maggie made to follow us when we passed her, but I shook my head at her. I kicked the door shut behind us and sat us on the bed. I kept her in my lap and played with her hair, till she calmed down.

Merle

Maggie came and relieved me from watch five hours early. "Daryl carried Beth to your tower. He told me not to follow. I figured you would want to go check on her, maybe tell me if my sister is okay?"

"What the fuck?"

"I would have followed anyways, but Beth only ever wants you or Daryl when she's upset these days."

Fuck waiting and responding to Greene. I left and headed to our tower, slamming the door shut behind me.

I could hear screaming and yelling when I got close.

Beth

I got angry. So angry. I was out of Daryl's lap and in his face, yelling at him. I'm not real sure what I even said to him, or why I'm so angry.

Daryl

Beth pushed herself out of my arms and started yelling, not making any sort of sense. I stood up when she did. "I didn't mean for it to happen..." What the fuck does that mean? "It was open." I don't know how someone so small can have so many tears.

I took a step closer to her and she backed away a step. "Those were my earrings, Maggie. Quit takin' my stuff!" She paused, looking calm for a moment then looked at me. "I hate you." She hates me? What does Maggie taking earrings have to do with anything? Or leaving something open? What does that shit have to do with hating me?

"Beth, ya ain't makin' a lick o' sense," I took a step forward and reached my hand out towards her. She used both hands and pushed me back. I didn't expect her to do that and I fell back a couple steps. I looked at the door in amazement, shocked and freaking out about Beth. I didn't hear Merle come in.

Merle

I opened the door and caught the tail end of Sugar yelling things that don't make any sense. I watched and listened, it's damn obvious neither of them heard me come in. Sugar shoved little brother backwards. He noticed me after she pushed him and he started looking around, wildly.

Did I hear that shit right? Her hating little brother? Daryl and I exchanged looks of "What the fuck?" He backed up more and I went over to Sugar. She retreated to the corner and sat down wrapping her arms around her legs.

I got down in front of her, "Suga, Suga, look at ole Merle." She pushed me away half heartedly. I stayed put and gripped her chin gently with my hand, making her look at me. It took her a long while to look me in the eyes. It was like she looked right through me, though. I picked her up and carried her to the bed, feeling her shiver against me. I wrapped her in a blanket and made her look at me again. "Ya hear me, Sug?" It took awhile before her eyes focused on me.

"When did you get here, Merle?"

Did the girl not remember what just happened? I looked at her then little brother, he looks as confused and upset as I feel. Sugar just looks confused.


	25. Chapter 25

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for any typos. I'm typing up chapters and posting them via my phone until further notice, and it's a pain in the ass.

Daryl

 

What the fuck is going on? Merle got Beth calmed down and then I told them both what happened. Beth remembers me bringing her home and everything before that, but nothing else. 

"Ya screamed ya hate me and was ramblin'," I gave her a moment to process that. "An' ya shoved me." 

"Oh, God. Dar, I'm sorry. I don't know what happened. I don't mean anything I said. What's wrong with me?" She started crying. Merle wrapped his arms around her and she let him. Jealousy soared through me that Merle can touch her, that she's letting him touch her and I can't get near her. 

"Whatever's goin' on, we'll figure it out." I said, staying against the wall. "I'll be back in a few," I didn't wait for them to respond. I went in search of Maggie and Hershel. I don't care who I find first.   
Beth

I sobbed into Merle's chest. Again. I feel like I'm always crying on him. "Merle," I lifted my head to look at him. "I didn't mean it. Daryl hates me now, doesn't he?" 

"Nah, Suga. He'll be back. Don't'cha worry. " 

"What if he doesn't?" 

Merle pulled me close and laid us back against the bed, keeping me close to his body. "He will. Li'l brotha won't give up on ya." 

I fell asleep in his arms, exhaustion taking over me. 

Merle

Once Sugar fell asleep I stood up and stepped outside to smoke. Spotted little brother coming from the direction of the watch tower with Sugar's sister in tow. I met them at the base of our tower. "She's sleepin'." 

"'s fine. She ain't needed yet." 

"What the hell is going on?" 

Me and little brother started telling her what the fuck happened today, and her breakdown over the game, before. Little brother told her exactly what all Sugar said to him. Her face fell and she got more and more upset. "Beth has black out episodes that she doesn't remember. The things oyu mentioned her saying is about our brother, Shawn. Beth and Shawn got into an argument over a game and she went out to the horses. Shawn went looking for her and got bit. He and our mama were sick right around the same time." 

"Ya didn't think ta tell us 'bout her 'blackouts?" I questioned. 

"Daddy an' I told Rick after the group came to the farm and we went on the road. We kept it hidden. But she got to know Daryl, then you, Merle an' she stopped having blackouts." 

"What're ya sayin'?" 

"I'm saying that you two had Beth healing. I don't know what triggered that but ya should find out an' avoid it."

"Singin', Sasha was singin' to Ass Kicker." Daryl spoke up.

"What was she singin'?" Spit Fire asked him. 

Daryl

I played being outside Sasha's cell over and over in my head, trying to remember what song it was. "...You are..." You are? "...My only,"   
"Somethin' 'bout bein' an only?" 

"You remember any words?" Maggie asked.

"You are an' my only." 

It took her half a second to exclaim, "You Are My Sunshine," 

Beth

I woke up to Daryl's arms wrapped around me, not Merle's like I remember falling asleep to. I was so happy and relieved to wake up next to Daryl, that I hadn't completely screwed up. I sat up, noticing Merle wasn't even the room, his spot on the bed cold. As I sat up, Daryl moved in his sleep to lay on his back. I straddled his hips and woke him up by pressing kisses all over his face and neck. 

Daryl gripped my hips in his hands moments after waking up and kissed me back. I could feel his body stirring under me. I pulled back from kissing him to look in his eyes. "I'm so, so sorry, Daryl." 

"Don' apologize, baby. It ain't yer fault." 

"Don't do that. Don't tell me it's okay and not my fault." I moved to get off him, but his grip tightened a little, just enough to say he'd like for me to stay put. 

"I ain't. Listen, yer sis an' me an' Merle had a talk. It's the way your body an' brain copes wit' losin' yer mama an' brotha." 

My sister knew what's been happening? "Why didn't she or anyone tell me? Maybe I could have made it stop? Maybe then I wouldn' have said something so awful and not true, like I hate you," 

"They thought ya were gettin' better. We'll help ya through this shit." 

"Dar...I'm really, really-"

"If ya apologize again we's gonna have a problem. It's not yer fault." 

"I won' apologize again," I leaned down and kissed him again. "I couldn't ever hate you. I want ya to know. I love you." 

"I know, baby. I love ya too." He said that and rolled us so that I was laying on the bed and he hovered over me. I arched enough so I could bring our lips together again. I feel like I can't get enough of his kisses. 

I ran my hands through his sleep tousled hair, enjoying kissing him. After awhile he pulled back. "Should get up," 

"Yeah..." 

"What's on yer mind?" 

"Do you...ya know...want me?" I asked.

His eyes widened and he ground his hips into me. "Hell yes, I want ya, girl. I want ya in every way imaginable. Don' trust myself with' ya an' I'm playin' by the rules." 

"Daryl Dixon, I trust you. I want you. You want by the rules? Then here: I WANT you. Now. Merle ain't here. It's me an' you. Please?" 

Merle

I didn't sleep much last night. I got up earlier than usual and took over watch since I didn't finish my shift yesterday. They aren't going to have the chance to say I'm slacking or anything. I figure sugar and little brother can talk their shit out about last night, too. 

Got a bunch of shit needs done today, anyhow. 

Daryl

She's a goddamn spitfire, this girl. She doesn't realize the amount I want her. She doesn't realize how terrified I am to be with her like that. I want her, more than anything. I felt her eyes on me, and I looked down at her again.

I leaned down and kissed her, our tongues mingling. I pulled back and groaned, before moving to sit. Soon as I wasn't laying over her she pulled her shirt off, letting her tits hang free. I starred at her tits then her face and back to her tits, swallowing hard. 

Why would Beth Greene want to fuck someone like me? Doubts raced through my brain. I'm not good enough for her. I can't taint her more than I already have.  
I jumped when I felt her hand close around mine and lifted it to her breasts. My hand gently closed around it, small and perfect, and I felt some of my resolve slipping away. Everything left my brain, all my resolve, all my fear of having sex and hurting her, or her regretting it, out the window when she grabbed my hair and pulled me down to her and kissed me, tongue tracing my lips for entrance.   
I lost track of time, of everything, kissing her. We pulled apart long enough to help each other get undressed then back to kissing with a frenzy. I trailed my gingers down her body and to her soft curls, feeling how wet she already is. I traced her slit with a finger then slowly pushed it inside her, slowly adding another and another till three finger are in her and she's writhing below me, moaning into my mouth. I pulled my fingers from her and lined my dick with her wet center, slowly, inch by agonizingly slow inch, pushed into her. I'm fighting the urge to slam into that wet heat. 

Finally in her as far as I can go, I gave her time to adjust and started a slow tempo, pulling almost out then all the way in, over and over till her hands trailed down my back to my ass, digging her nails in and puling for me to move harder. A growl tore from my throat and I slammed into her, her moans egging me on, matching my every move. I nipped at her neck and shoulders, barely remembering not to mark her. She's not mine to mark. Her nails dug into my ass and back, she'll leave marks though. 

Her pussy walls clenched around me, her thighs trembling in their grip on me as her orgasm crashed through her. I followed behind her with one more hard thrust and collapsed next to her, [anting and trying not to think I could have hurt her, I shouldn't have done that. I know better.   
"Don't, Dar. Whatever you're thinkin', don't. I wanted this. I WANT this. Every second was amazin'." She scooted over to me, wrapped her legs around mine, her arm around my waist and her head under my chin. I wrapped my arms around her and kissed the top of her head. "I love you,"

"Love ya, girl." 

"C'mon, le's go get cleaned up an' take ya to see yer munchkin, then we'll go find Merle, a'right?" 

Beth

Daryl's suggestion to go see Judy and then Merle was perfect. I miss the little girl and I want to see Merle. I love having Merle and Daryl here with me in the mornings. Sometimes only having the one with me is okay, like this morning. Things can go wrong in half a second. I want every chance to spend time with my loved ones that I can. 

We went inside the prison and got showers out of the way, then we went to the kitchen area. "I'll get Ass Kicker an' bring her to ya. " I didn't argue, but he tacked on, "I don't want ya gettin' upset again."

"I get it, Dar, it's okay. I'll wait here." He nodded once, kissed my forehead and left to grab Judy. I twiddled my thumbs for a few until Maggie wandered in. 

"How ya feelin', Bethy?" She asked, coming to sit next to me. 

"Like an ass for what I said to Daryl last night." 

"It wasn't your fault." 

"I know. Can we talk, later, 'bout all this?" 

"How 'bout after my watch shift? I'll come find ya. I have to go take over for Merle."   
Maggie left as Daryl came in with Judy. She threw herself into my arms, all smiles as soon as Daryl got close enough to hand her to me. Merle wandered in after a little while. He knelt next to me and Judith on the floor to give me a kiss then sat at the table next to us with Daryl. Everyone started to wander in as Carol cooked up breakfast. Everyone stopped by Judy and me on the floor to say hi and tell me variations of, "She missed her mama" Them saying that made me feel all kinds of guilty that I haven't been able to spend as much time with the little girl because of all this Governor crap. 

Merle

Sugar hasn't looked this happy in days, being away from the rugrat is taking a toll on her. Little Brother and I need to discuss moving from our tower and into the prison so she can be with her kid, till this shit is over with. Then shit can go back to normal. 

"Beth, ya wanna talk fer awhile now?"   
Breakfast is long over, the three of us been sitting here with Ass Kicker, letting Beth get as much time with the kid as she'd like, Maggie's shift on watch was short, I took most of it to make up for leaving my shift last night. Beth said her sister and her were going to chat. 

"Yeah, give me a moment?" Her sister nodded and went to sit. Angel stood, picking up Ass Kicker and handed her to Daryl. "I'll have Maggs walk me to the tower, later."

"A'right, Suga." She came over and kissed me, then the kids head and then kissed little brother. 

"Love y'all" 

Daryl

I took Ass Kicker to Carol with Merle. "Thanks, Pookie. I think Beth an' Judith both needed that." 

"Think so too." 

"What're you fellas up to?" 

"Gotta figure some thangs out an' work on the fences," Merle announced. Figure what out? I suppose he'll explain in a bit. 

We said our goodbyes to Carol and Ass Kicker. Carol called out, "Bye Pookie" I tried to glare at her as I followed Merle out of her cell and to the tower. We sat down and I pulled out smokes, tossing one to Merle. "What've we got to figure out?" 

"Suga is miserable wit'out hte kid an' it's like we've got her locked in here."

"What ya got in mind?" 

"Move inta the prison tll this shit's over wit'." 

"Yer fuckin' crazy, ain't ya?" 

"Nah, jus' think about it. She's havin' those episodes an' shit again after we've kept her from bein' close to danger an' not lettin' her kid stay wit' us." 

I gave what he said a moment's consideration. "Yer right, but she won't move back into the prison."

"Why the hell not?" 

"'Cause there ain't room in the prison fer us three to live an' she loves this stupid room. She won't separate from us. I got a different solution." 

"What ya got, baby brotha?" 

"We bring Ass Kicker back out, an' lighten up a lit'le. Not much, but some." 

"Ya gotta talk ta Officer Friendly 'bout the kid. An' we ain't lightenin' up much. Ain't riskin' her gettin' hurt or killed."

"I'll talk ta him inna bit. Nothin' will happen ta Beth." 

Beth

I didn't wast time, when we got to Maggie's cell. "What's wrong with me? Why don't I remember things?"

Maggie sighed. "There ain't anything 'wrong' with you. You black out when your body can't cope with certain things. Like what happened to Shawn an' your mama."

"What happened?" 

"You an' Shawn were playing a game, when everything in the world went wrong, an' you guys had a stupid fight. You went out to the barn to calm down and Nelly's stall was opened, it didn't close all the way. Shawn went to the barn but you wandered somewhere else. He wrangled Nelly back in and kept looking for you. He got bit while searching. You found him and helped him home. We didn't know what was wrong with him, an' when he turned he bit Annette."

I started crying. It's my fault my mom and brother died. If it hadn't been for me they'd be alive.

"Don't do that, Beth, it wasn't your fault."   
"Yes it was. I was childish an' screwed up," I said through my tears.

"Beth, ya were fifteen. You barely ever got upset or angry. It was bad luck, simple as that. No one blames you." Maggie hugged me. "Please don't blame yourself." 

I nodded, trying to stop my tears and not blame myself, but guilt is hard to not feel. Maggie sat us on the bed and we started telling good memories about our brother and mom. 

"Whenever we got sick, even with just a cough, Annette would sing 'You Are My Sunshine," for us until we felt better. But she'd change Sunshine to our names." 

"I miss them."

"Yeah, me too, Bethy," 

"Thanks, Maggs." 

Maggie, after we'd been talking for a few hours about our family and everything under the sun, walked me out to the tower. "Your men are overprotective, but I'm glad for it." 

"Glad ya like it. It drives me crazy, sometimes, most times, but I get why they are doin' it. Ya wanna come up for a few?" 

Maggie said yes and we went up. I opened the door and started to head inside. I stopped just inside the door, Maggie walked right into me. Judith is here, crawling all over the bed, with Merle and Daryl playing with her. 

"Brake lights would be great," Maggie mumbled but I ignored her.

"What...?" I managed to say around my confusion and ecstasy of the baby being here. 

"Ass Kicker is movin' back in wit' us," Daryl's grin is huge. 

"Really!" I can't believe it, I'm so happy about this. 

"Yeah, really. None o' us want to keep ya from yer kid. We'll bring 'er out at night an' Daryl or me will bring her back to the prison first thing in the mornings." I looked at Maggie over my shoulder, her grin matching my own.


	26. Chapter 26

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: So, this chapter has been a long time coming, and it’s longer than usual too. I’m so sorry for the wait for this chapter! Not only has been my life crazy and hectic, but I’ve been dealing with some serious family problems and just trying to keep my head above water. I also kind of lost inspiration for this story for a while there, knowing that it’s soon to come to an end and dreading but yet excited for this story to be over. I’m going to start working on chapter 27 tomorrow first thing after I get off work, so hopefully that chapter will be here soon for you all. I hope you all enjoy this and it was worth the wait. Thank you for sticking by this story and not abandoning hope. Also, reviews are always lovely and really help to keep the creative juices flowing. –Love, Jazz

Beth

Every night either Merle or Daryl brings Judith out to our tower at bed time. She’s usually half asleep by time she gets here. A few nights so far she’s slept in our bed and it drives my men absolutely crazy. Judith insists on sleeping in my arms and then she sprawls out, making it impossible for one or both to lay next to me. She’s a kicker, too. All three of us have ended up with bruises from the little girl. Every morning after Jude wakes up one of my men takes her inside to Rick and then disappears to get their day started.

Scouting missions have been happening more often, but one of my men always stays behind with me. It gives me more alone time with each of them, we've gotten to explore more of our physical relationships. Merle likes to say we go at it like bunnies. He could have said it worse, but it's true. Sex with each of them is amazing and so different. Merle is gentle and slow and loving where Daryl is hard, fast, and dirty. Opposites.

The last month and a half, I haven't been feeling very well. Tired. Sick, like I'm completely run down. I must be getting a bad bug or something.

Merle

I'm certain Sugar is pregnant, with her moods swinging around and sleeping all the time. And she hasn't been eating much, either. I remember how me an' Daryl's mama was when she was pregnant with him, and I've been around enough pregnant woman to see the signs. I don't think Sugar or Darylina's figured it out yet. Best to have a chat with Little Brother today.

I waited till me and him were alone in our tower, he just got back from taking Sugar into the cell block. I waited for him to sit down and just looked at him for a minute, a grin slipping onto my face. How's little brother going to react to this shit? He'll handle it better than Sugar’s going to. There isn't a doubt in my mind that girl's going to lose her shit. Little brother isn’t ready for this, that’s unquestionable. May as well fuck with him for a bit before I get down to business. Daryl noticed my grinning.

“What the fuck ya grinnin’ about?”

“Nothin’. Everythin’.”

“Ya ain’t makin’ sense,” Darylina grumbled.

I snickered. “Our girls goin’ ta get friskier, baby brotha.” 

“What the fuck are ya on ‘bout? Ya sayin’ ya drugged ‘er or some shit?” 

“Hell nah I ain’t drugged Suga!” I gave him a moment. “The sex is damn good when a girls knocked up. Maybe one o’ us should get her knocked up so’s we can have a wild ride   
wit’ ‘er?”

Little brothers head whipped up to look at me, his eyes wide. 

“Wonder what a Dixon would look like wit’ Suga as it’s mama? What’cha think, l’il brotha? Think it’d get ‘er blonde hair an’ purty eyes?” 

“Ya want ta get Beth pregnant?” 

“Shit, Darylina, it’s done already happened,”

“Beth’s pregnant?” 

“She don’ know she is yet, but ole Merle can tell when a women is knocked up.” 

He started stuttering. “We’ve both…uh…ya know? Wit’ her?” Beat red, too. “Yer sure she is?” 

“Mhm,” 

He stood up real quick and started pacing around before grabbing his bow and heading to the door. “I need ta think. I’ll be back.” 

“Sug ain’t gonna like hearin’ ya took off.” 

“I’ll deal wit’ her wrath when I come back,” He shook his head, moving his hair off his face. White as a wall. 

“Don’ be gone long an’ she won’ know ya took off. We still need ta talk, li’l brotha.” I’d give Darylina time to digest this shit without Angel jumping down his throat wondering and freaking out why he left the gates without a word to her. 

He nodded and walked out the door. 

Daryl

I didn’t expect none of that shit when I came back from walking Beth into the prison block. Shit, I was expecting Merle to still be passed out. He had a late watch shift last night. I was playing when I asked him if he drugged her. I wasn’t expecting to be told the girl we both love is fucking knocked up. 

I left the prison, Michonne opening the gates for me, “Don’ tell anyone I’ve left. I’ll be back ‘fore ya know it.” 

“If Beth hears about this you’re on your own, Dixon,” She warned. 

“Merle’s coverin’ me. Don’t ya worry,” 

Whose kid is this? Is it mine or Merle’s? Does it even matter? Fuck, I don’t know what to think here. I never wanted to get anyone knocked up. Never wanted to ruin someone’s life by making them carry a Dixon in them. Especially didn’t want this to happen to someone as good and pure as Beth. 

I ended up walking out about a hundred yards from the prison into the tree line and leaned up against a tree. I stood there against the tree for a while with the bark pressing into my shoulder blades.

If it’s mine or even if it’s really Merle’s kid, I’m going to be there for Beth an’ that baby. It’s blood, even if it isn’t mine. I’m not abandoning Beth. Fuck! Beth can’t be fucking pregnant. Look what happened to Lori. She fucking died having Ass Kicker. Beth ended up raising her kid.

I only stayed out in the woods for an hour before heading back. I nodded at Michonne and went back to the tower, back to Merle. 

“Feelin’ better, li’l broth?” 

“Nah.” Least I’m honest. “What’re we goin’ to do?” 

“We’re get her a test or three an’ let ‘er take ‘em.” 

“A’right. When we doin’ this?” 

“Tomorrow we’ll go on a run,” 

“We both goin’? We ain’t left her alone here in months.” 

“Yeah, figured we’re both in this. We’re both goin’. We’ll tell Friendly ta keep ‘er by his side. An’ she ain’t sleepin’ out here. No goin’ outside till we’re back either. Ain’t havin’ no   
repeat o’ the last time.” 

“Ya been givin’ this thought, haven’t ya?” 

“Coupla weeks ta think on it.” 

“Ya’ve known that long?” 

“Mhm.” 

“Fuck,” 

“Beth, ya ready ta go?” 

“Yeah, let’s go home, Dar.” 

I let her take my hand in hers and walked with her out to the tower, where Merle would be after his watch shift. Got to tell her we’re going on a run tomorrow and she isn’t going to like this. 

I watched Beth change into her sleeping clothes, short shorts and a beaten up tank top with no bra. The sight always makes my mouth dry. When she finished changing she came over to the bed and climbed into my lap, wrapping her arms around my neck. I wrapped my arms around her and just held her to me, trying to keep all my thoughts and fears about her being pregnant away from this moment. 

“You okay, Dar?” She asked, tilting her head up to look at me. 

“’m fine, why ya ask, baby?” 

“’Cause you’re holdin’ me tighter than ya usually do an’ you’ve looked lost in your thoughts all day.” 

“Jus’ a lot of thinkin’,” 

“Don’t think too hard. It might hurt ya,” She teased with a smile, “Ya wanna talk ‘bout what your thinkin’?” 

“Nah, not right now,” No way in hell am I telling her all the thoughts racing about my brain. I pressed our foreheads together and breathed in the smell of her hair and then kissed her like I’ve never kissed her before and wouldn’t ever be able to kiss her again. 

“Y’all done kissin’?” Merle asked, surprising me and making Beth jump a mile in my lap. I was too focused on her lips on mine to hear him come through the door. It’s a damned good thing we’re in the tower and not out in the woods or some shit, letting my guard down the way I do when I’m with this girl. 

“S’pose we are, now that ya’ve interrupted,” I grunted.   
Beth pressed a kiss to my cheek and got up from my lap to go hug and kiss on Merle.

Beth

I got up from Daryl’s lap and went and hugged and kissed Merle, wrapping my arms around his waist and just holding him. We stood like that for a few minutes. “Why don’t ya sit on down, Angel? Me an’ l’il brotha are gonna smoke,” 

I moved back and went to lounge on the bed. Daryl got up and followed Merle out. They shut the tower door behind them. They usually just stand inside the door with their smokes hanging outside. 

When they came back inside Merle perched on the ledge under the window and Daryl leaned up against the door. “Yer gonna be pissed, Angel, but me an’ l’il brotha gotta go on a run tomorrow.” 

They know how much I hate when even just one of them goes on a run, much less when it’s both of them. Why on earth do they both have to go? 

“Why?” I asked. 

“’Cause we’re the only ones who can go on this one,” He replied. 

I looked back and forth between them. “Ya both ain’t gonna give me better answers are you?” 

“Nah,” Daryl mumbled. 

I started getting angry, frustrated that they’re leaving and that they aren’t telling me diddly about it, about why they’re going. Then I started to get sad and wanting to cry. I looked at them with watery eyes and then scooted to the top of the bed and climbed under the covers. I have this sudden need to just sleep. 

“Angel, we ain’t goin’ to be gone tha’ long. Shouldn’t be gone more’n a few hours an’ nothin’s gonna happen.” 

I didn’t look up at either of them. “You’ll keep on sayin’ that until the day comes an’ one or both o’ ya go out an’ don’t come back like ya said ya would. Then I’ll get stuck here, waitin’, waitin’ for ya to walk through those gates an’ you won’t. Or one o’ ya will come back wit’out the other an’ I won’t be able to pick up the pieces from losin’ either o’ ya. An’ if someone like Rick or my daddy or Tyreese or Maggie has to be the ones to come up here an’ tell me that one o’ ya is dead I’ll lose everythin’ worth livin’ for.” 

Neither one of them spoke for a while. They had nothing that could argue with my statements. 

“Ain’t nothin’ can kill a Dixon ‘cept a Dixon,” Merle mumbled. 

I scoffed and let the tears fall from my eyes. I rolled over and faced away from either of them. 

I couldn’t bear to look at them and see the faces of the two people I love more than anything and know that something could happen to them and that they may not come home.   
Merle climbed into bed behind me and wrapped his arms around me, pulling me flush against him. I felt his heart beating against my back. 

“I love ya, girl.” He whispered into my ear. I heard the door open and close, and figured Daryl left to go do something or not ‘intrude’. Part of me wants to be held as tightly by Merle and Daryl as possible and this other part of me wants to scream and yell and be as far away from them as possible. And I know that isn’t right or okay. Neither one of them   
needs to be on the receiving end on my tantrum because I’m upset.

“I love ya too, even if it hurts, sometimes,” I whispered back and rolled to face him. 

He kissed my forehead. “Ya wanna go to sleep?” 

“Not ‘til Daryl’s back,” I admitted. 

“He stepped out ta smoke. He’ll be back inna minute. While we’re gone, Suga, I need ya to stay in the cell block wit’ your family an’ L’il Bit. If me an’ Darylina’s worried ‘bout ya than we ain’t gonna be able to focus an’ things will get messy.” 

I nodded and buried my face in his chest. 

“L’il brotha already talked ta Friendly. Yer to stick ta him like glue. Don’t leave his sight. Ya an’ the kids. If I didn’t want ya sleepin’ in the same room as anyone but me an’ l’il brotha I’d have ya sleep in the same room as Officer Friendly,” 

I snorted through my tears. “How could you possibly be jealous o’ Rick?” 

Merle shrugged. “He’s a better man then me,” He said simply. 

“No. Yer a great man, Merle Dixon. You an’ Daryl are the best men on the face o’ this earth.” 

Merle

When little brother and I came back from our run I let him grab sugar from the cell block and I took our shit out to the tower. 

Daryl

I went into the prison and headed to Rick’s cell. Hershel told me she’d be up there with Ass Kicker. I listened for a minute when I got to his cell, to her singing some song to the kid. I tapped a little on the bars and watched her head tilt up to look. Her eyes widened and a smile came across her face then her face went white. “Where’s Merle?” 

“Relax baby, he’s out in the tower. Ain’t nothin’ wrong.” Then she stood up and threw her arms around me. “What ya think ‘bout leavin’ Ass Kicker wit’ her daddy tonight?” I asked.

“Might as well, she’s already asleep an’ I’d rather not wake her up. She’s cuttin’ teeth again.” 

Fuck, I wouldn’t want to wake Little Ass Kicker either. Her teeth cutting makes her the crankiest and loudest. She isn’t a loud baby, not at all. Not unless she’s teething. Last tooth we feared she’d bring a herd down on us. 

I nodded and took Beth’s hand after she leaned over and kissed Ass Kicker’s forehead, then I led her out to the tower, holding her hand tight in my own. I didn’t let her hand go until we were inside and she went over to Merle to welcome him home. 

How long till we brought up why we went on that run? Is Beth going to ask again why we left, or did she give up on asking? I doubt that shit. Fuck. Fuck and triple fuck.

Beth

Merle and Daryl both seem odd, like something isn’t quite right with them, like something is weighing heavy on their minds. They haven’t been home an hour from their run, and it feels like they’re miles away from me. 

Merle

“That run was for a reason, baby,” Little brother said, looking up at Angel through that long ass hair of his. 

“I figured. Ya gonna tell me what it was about?” 

While we was on that run little brother mentioned that he thought it better if he told Angel what we suspected. Said something about me not having any tact and blurting shit out. I may as well let him tell her, I get to watch him squirm because of it. As much as I like causing people to react to shit I say, I don’t much care for doing it to Sugar. And I’m not sure I’d do much better than Darylina at telling her what we suspect. 

Its sinking in the girl might really be pregnant and shit. I’m not scared. Ole Merle isn’t scared of nothing. 

“It was for…um. Uh, for…” He looked around the room and at me for a second. I rolled my eyes at him and reached over to my bag and grabbed a brown bag out of it, “For this. We think yer pregnant, Beth.” 

He finally stuttered it out as I tossed the bag over to Angel and she opened it. She held the box in her hands, staring at it. 

Daryl

“Oh.” She said, calm as a sleeping kitten. I was expecting more from her than just an ‘oh’. Maybe some crying or something, I don’t know. Something. The calm is kind of eerie, but I guess she just needs to think about it for a while. 

Beth

I didn’t ever think about getting pregnant. How could I not have? Am I really that stupid? It all makes sense, my mood swings and sleepiness and all sorts of stuff. Even craving things. I just laid the craving things to missing things that I used to take for granted in the old world. I didn’t let my expression change much when I opened the bag Merle tossed to me or when Daryl said what they went on the run for. 

How long have they suspected this? The signs are all there in front of my face, staring at me. They’ve probably known for a long time. What do either of them think? Oh god, which is the father? To me it doesn’t matter at all, but it probably matters to them more than anything. It’s going to matter to everyone else in our family. How could I have been so stupid? 

Even though on the outside I looked calm, maybe a little pale, my brain was going so fast it was hard to process all the thoughts going through my brain.   
Finally, after a few minutes of sitting there and trying to sort things out in my brain I just said, “Oh,” and didn’t say nothing else. 

“Suga?” I looked up at Merle when he spoke my name. “Ya okay?” 

“I don’ think I need the test…I’m pretty sure yer right,” I mumbled, fighting to keep tears away. How could I do this to them, go and get pregnant? God, what if what happened to Lori happens to me? Fear settled in the pit of my belly and I just wanted to be alone for a few minutes and think and then I could figure things out. 

“Take the test anyhow. We was reading the stuff about it in the little pamphlet inside an’ it said it’s best ta do it in the mornin’, first thang,” Daryl said. “Ain’t gonna hurt to confirm it, even if all three o’ us know it’s true. Yer family’s gonna wanna know if ya took a test.” He finished talking and moved to come sit next to me, and wrapped his arms around me. He pressed his lips to my hair and gave me a soft kiss. I leaned into his side a little. I’m so tired. 

“I jus’ wanna sleep.” I admitted quietly, feeling ashamed. I’m not sure why the feelings I have are popping up, shouldn’t I be happy, scared, yeah, but not ashamed and all of these other things, right? 

I looked up and caught Daryl and Merle looking at each other than at me. “Le’s go ta bed, Suga. It’s a lot ta think about. We can talk later,”


	27. Chapter 27

**Merle**

I don’t think any of us slept more than a few hours. We got up a bit before the sun came up and headed into the prison, Sugar clutching that test to her chest like it’s some sort of life line. We waited outside the bathrooms for her, let her go on and take the test herself without us standing over her, how she wants to do it. 

We waited for her for fifteen minutes, both of us antsy and about to go in and check on her before she came out. We looked at her, wondering what the result was. She looked exhausted and like she’d been crying. 

She nodded once and held out the test for us to see. 

**Beth**

I took the test and didn’t look at it for five minutes. I knew what the answer was, but I wasn’t ready to look and have it confirmed. I always wanted to be a mom, but not so young. I’m already a mom, in a way, to Judith. But that’s different. I didn’t carry her and give birth to her. I’ve just adopted her. And I don’t regret a second of it. Would my men be good fathers? I think so, after seeing them with Judy. They both love her like she’s their own. But, the biggest question. The one I’m most scared of. Who’s the father, and will they be okay with not knowing? I think I’m okay with it. But, I don’t want them to be hurt or upset or hate me cause of it. 

I finally looked at the test and the answer was what I expected. Positive. I felt two tears slip down my face and I don’t know if they’re happy or sad or a mix of both. Then I was full on crying, those silent, body wracking tears. 

I’m going to be a mother. 

I’m going to be a mother. 

That thought played on loop over and over in my head until I stopped crying and then I splashed some cold water on my face and went out to face Merle and Daryl. 

**Daryl**

Beth held out the test for us to see and I felt my stomach drop and lurch and I sort of smiled. She’s definitely pregnant. In a couple months she’ll be glowing and getting bigger and she’ll be gorgeous. Merle was all grins and wrapped his arms around her. He’s happy. My big brother is happy the woman we share is pregnant. Is she happy, too? I watched her hug Merle back and looked at her eyes as soon as she turned to me. Red tinged eyes but a genuine, small smile graced her pink lips. 

I want to be as happy as them both, but I don’t know how. Not yet. Not if this is Beth’s death sentence. 

I’ll pretend that I’m not scared, that this isn’t terrifying. I won’t fuck up Beth’s happiness. 

**Merle**  
We went back out to the tower. “Do ya wanna talk ‘bout this, Suga?” I asked her. I wasn’t going to put this off if she doesn’t want to. 

“We kinda have to, don’t we?” 

“Yeah, but we don’t gotta right now, if ya don’t want ta.” 

“No, now’s as good a time as any, right?” Sugar looked between me and little brother. 

“Yeah, how ya feelin’?” I asked her. 

“Mentally, physically?” 

“Both.” 

“Shocked, I guess. I never expected, never thought I’d get pregnant so young, ya know?” 

“We shoulda been more careful,” Daryl grumbled and scuffed his boot on the floor. 

“Shoulda, but we wasn’t,” I growled, “Ain’t no use for shoulda’s.”

Sugar's face went white, “I’m sorry,” She whispered.

“What the hell for?” I couldn’t think of anything she could be sorry about. 

“For doing this to you two,” 

**Beth**

“For doin’ what?” 

“Getting pregnant, forcing this relationship on you two. For not knowing who the father is, Merle.” I looked at the ground feeling ashamed as I blurted out what I was sorry for.   
Merle was angry at my whispered confession; He turned red and sputtered. I glanced at Daryl to see his face was pale. 

“Fuck that, girl. This wasn’t forced on us. It was my fuckin’ idea and choice. It’s on us all ya got pregnant. Not ya. Not Daryl. Not me. All o’ us. I don’t give a shit which one o’ us is the fuckin’ father. It’s a Dixon an’ its mama is ya. We’re both it’s goddamn father. Don’t ya dare fuckin’ take that shit an’ put it all on yerself.” 

Merle was adamant and his voice was loud. I don’t think he’s ever risen his voice to me in anyway. He wasn’t being mean, but he was upset. 

“Merle’s right. It ain’t on you, Beth. An’ I don’t care whose kid it is, I ain’t walkin’ away from this, or from you,”

**Daryl**

Beth started crying, the tears running down her cheeks. “How? How do we tell my family?” 

“Yer family’s gonna be happy an’ we don’t gotta tell no one till we’re ready ta, angel.” Merle consoled her. I reached out and wiped the tears away from her cheeks. 

“We have to tell Daddy.” She whispered. “I don’t know ‘bout you, but I don’t know much about bein’ pregnant.”

She scooted over the few inches and leaned into my side. I wrapped my arm around her shoulders. “I don’t know nothin’ ‘bout any o’ this,” I replied honestly. 

“I know a little from when our ma was pregnant wit’ Darylina. But yer right. Yer daddy should know. Safest for ya if he does know.” 

“I don’t want to keep secrets. Especially not one this big.” Beth admitted. 

“When yer daddy is up we’ll go an’ talk ta him an’ we’ll go from there, baby,” I sighed. “He’s gonna kill me’n Merle.” 

“Probably,” Beth giggled, and my brother laughed. 

“You’re happy, aren’t you?” The blonde in my arms looked at Merle with a thoughtful look on her face. 

“Think so,” He chuckled. 

“Kay,” She nuzzled more into my side. I felt some of the panic I’d been feeling on and off since Merle told me, dissipate with having her in safe in my arms, and with the knowledge that we have some sort of plan. 

**Merle**

I’m not upset about Beth being pregnant. Telling her I think I’m happy was true. What I’m not happy about is having a chat with her daddy. But Angel is right. We have to talk to him. If we weren’t in a shit world it wouldn’t be anything to wait on telling Hershel, but life isn’t right anymore. We got to tell the old man so he can make sure Beth and the baby are okay. 

**Beth**

The time to talk to Daddy came too quickly. I don’t know how he’ll react to this news. I’m still unsure of it, not that I’ve had much time to process it. I know Merle’s excited, but Daryl, as much as he tries to hide it, is terrified. I can see it in his eyes. I felt it in the way he held onto me when I snuggled into him this morning.

I’m scared too. 

\---------------------------------------------------------------

“Hi, Daddy.” I half smiled at my dad as we wandered over to him.

“Hey, Bethy,” He kissed the top of my head, “Merle, Daryl,” 

“Do you have time to talk?” I asked. 

“Of course, Let’s go to my cell,”

Daddy led us to his cell and sat on a chair, facing his bed. Merle, Daryl and I sat on the edge of his bed.

“Daddy,” I paused and took a deep breath. “I’m pregnant,” 

Merle’s hand gripped my thigh and Daryl placed his hand on my lower back, like they were each trying to steady me, or maybe Daryl was just holding onto me for dear life.   
Daddy’s eyes bugged out and his lips formed a grimace. My heart felt fit to burst out of my chest in a form of terror I’ve never felt as I watched his reaction. Tears formed and pricked my eyes, welling over. 

**Hershel**

Every parent fears the day their children grow up, the day that they no longer need you. Both of my daughters did their growing up in the flash of an eye, the beat of a heart. They both found love when love should have been impossible. I couldn’t be prouder of the women they both became. I welcomed their men with open arms, even the Dixon brothers. 

I won’t deny Maggie or Beth their happiness. 

Beth’s announcement took me by surprise, naturally. My youngest grew up faster, more so, than I ever wanted for her. It took but a moment to fully hear what she just said. It took a moment longer to see the tears begin to fall from her blue eyes, so like her mothers’. 

I stood up and moved to hug her as quickly as my leg would allow me to. I felt Merle and Daryl’s stiffness, could almost feel the rage coming from Merle in waves, and the fear from Daryl. I ignored them and focused on my daughter.

“Don’t cry, Bethie,” I whispered into her hair.

“Please don’t be upset, daddy,” She sobbed. 

“I’m not, I’m not,” I reassured her, “I’m proud of you, Beth,” I pulled back from hugging her to swipe at her tears with my thumb. 

She looked into my eyes with a fear I never wanted to see coming from any of my children again. I hadn’t seen my children look at me in fear since my drinking days, before Beth was old enough to recall it. I wasn’t too different from Merle and Daryl’s father, from what they’ve told me of him. I used drinking to escape, let my anger and pain take control and rule the lives of myself and my family. 

“Being pregnant isn’t a bad thing, I’m excited to be a grandfather. I love you, no matter what.”

**Daryl**

I waited until Beth got Little Asskicker and them two and Merle went to the tower, before I made my way towards the woods. I wouldn’t go far- not with it approaching nightfall. I won’t do anything stupid, I’m just out here for space and time to think with no prying eyes or ears.   
I only went as far as the tree line and sat, facing away from the prison.   
Hershel’s words kept running through my mind. 

_I’m not going to lie, not to any of you. This pregnancy, as excited as I am, scares me._


End file.
